Fight Scenes
by Gamer95
Summary: The first chapters released for this fic will be fight scenes that I wrote on DeviantArt. Then, later down the line, I plan on writing fight scenes for Leopold the Brave's UniVs series.
1. Mario vs Popeye

All was well in the Mushroom Kingdom. ...At least, it would have been if it weren't for the fact that one Princess Peach was currently in the process of being kidnapped for the umpteenth time that month. The king of the koopas laughed as he dragged the tied up princess to his airship.

"Gwahahahaha! I've got you this time, Princess Peach!" Bowser gloated. "And that fat plumber isn't gonna save you this time!" Peach's response was the same as always...

"MAAAAAARIOOOOOO!"

 **Meanwhile...**

A squat, cockeyed sailor was...well, sailing down the river of the Mushroom Kingdom, taking in the odd sights around him with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Gee. Maybe I shoulda taken that turn a while back." Popeye mused to himself. Suddenly, off in the distance, he heard it.

"MAAAAAARIOOOOOO!"

Popeye's eyes widened. That sounded like a woman! In danger! The sailor's eyes narrowed.

"Not gonna happen when THIS sailor man's around! No sirree!" And so, Popeye sailed off in the direction of the scream.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mario and Luigi were having a nice, peaceful day, sitting at their dinner table, enjoying a large plate of spaghetti each.

"MAAAAARIOOOOOO!"

Mario's head shot up when he heard the scream. It was the scream of his girl, Princess Peach! He leapt up from his spot at the table, grabbed Luigi's arm and ran out the door, his younger brother sighing in defeat as he was pulled along.

Why did he always have to come along to save MARIO'S girlfriend?

 **Meanwhile...**

Popeye arrived at the scene just in time to see the large turtle tossing the princess into the airship. That was enough for him. Quickly, the sailor leapt onto the shore and shouted at the koopa.

"HEY, YOU BIG PALOOKA!" Bowser turned around in surprise, then laughed at what he saw.

"GWAHAHAHAHA! Look at that, Princess! Looks like you've got a different hero this time! Well, fighting Mario was getting kind of old anyway!" Bowser menacingly approached the sailor, who responded by glaring up at him and pulling out a large can labelled "SPINACH".

 **Meanwhile...**

Mario ran as fast as he could. Maybe if he got there in time, he could save the princess before Bowser took off. He was half right. He DID get there before Bowser took off. But he also got there in time to see the Koopa King lying on the ground unconscious along with all his minions, and his girlfriend giving a muscular sailor a grateful kiss on the cheek. Mario, in his shock, let go of his brother's hand, causing the green-clad plumber to fall facefirst on the ground. Mario stared wide-eyed at the scene for a moment...then clenched his fists, glared angrily and let out a growl. Luigi looked at his brother's facial expression and let out a sigh. He pulled out a 1-up Mushroom and handed it to the red-clad plumber. Mario snatched it up, then stormed off to collect some supplies. He was planning to confront this girlfriend-stealing sailor... Luigi nervously followed behind. His brother could be quite scary at times...

"Thank you so much for rescuing me, brave sailor." The princess said gratefully.

"Aw, t'weren't nothin'." Popeye said bashfully with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Um...I certainly hope that you didn't take that kiss of gratitude too seriously." Peach said. "Because my heart belongs to my Mario."

"I get ya, princess!" Popeye replied in understanding. "Me Olive an' I are closer than a boat an' the ocean!" Peach giggled. "Ya needs an escort back to your castle?"

"That would be lovely." Peach replied with a smile. Popeye took the Princess's hand and led her away. "I know! I can bake you a cake!"

"A spinach cake?" Popeye asked hopefully. Peach blinked at this, but giggled.

"I can arrange that." She replied.

"Oh boy!" Popeye cheered.

And so...

Popeye and Peach exchanged a friendly wave as Popeye set out. Peach called out to tell him she'll send him a letter when his cake is ready. Popeye was about 5 miles from the castle, when a figure leapt out of the bushes in front of him. Popeye leapt back in surprise, then blinked as he saw a short, chubby mustachioed man in blue overalls, with a red hat with an M on it. Popeye smiled.

"Heya there, fella! How ya doin'?" Mario glared viciously at Popeye, then dashed forward and punched him right in the face, causing the sailor to fall flat on his back. Popeye sat up, then glared back at the plumber. "Now what the heck did ya do that for?!" He yelled angrily. Mario got into a fighting stance and said one thing in response.

"Let's-a go!"

"So, it's a fight ya want, is it?" Popeye growled as he pulled some of the skin on his arm back as if it were a sleeve. "All right! I'm gonna give ya a good biffin' an' buffin'!"

 **FIGHT!**

Mario made the first move, dashing at his cockeyed opponent and delivering a slide kick, which sent Popeye flying upward slightly. Mario quickly got to his feet and hit the sailor with a powerful headbutt, sending him rocketing further. Popeye sailed through the air, and landed in a conveniently placed mud puddle. The sailor came out covered head to toe in the brown substance, looking irritated.

"Great,thesewerenewclothestoo." He muttered. Mario wasn't finished yet, as he quickly dashed towards the sailor and, when he was within striking distance, span around like a top with his arms outstretched, barraging Popeye with a series of quick arm strikes. Then, after the sailor staggered back a bit, Mario pulled back his fist and let a punch fly into Popeye's face. Popeye flew several feet back and crashed into a tree, flattening himself against it, the tree shaking upon impact. Grumbling in annoyance, Popeye peeled himself off of the tree...and three acorns hit him on the head. Popeye scowled and rubbed the spot where the acorns hit.

"All right, plumber, I'll show ya how ya do it!" Popeye dashed at Mario, fist reared back for a punch. Mario pulled back his own fist, ready to counter the punch, and the two fists collided... and Mario was sent flying back, crashing facefirst into a Cliffside hard enough to leave an indent in the shape of his body. The red-clad plumber slowly peeled off of the rocky wall, and landed on his back. He quickly got up, rubbed his head, then glared at Popeye. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hammer, then dashed at his adversary. Mario swung the hammer down as hard as he could...but Popeye merely caught it in midair, wrenched it out of his grasp, and snapped the handle off, then whacked the plumber upside the head with the handle. Mario snarled. It was obvious who had the advantage in strength, so it was time to even the odds...

Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange flower that appeared to have small dot eyes. The flower quickly disappeared when Mario took it out, and his clothes changed to red overalls and a white hat and shirt. Popeye looked at Mario and chuckled.

"Just 'cause ya changed your clothes don't mean-" He was interrupted when a ball of fire hit him square in the face, charring his head black.

"Well,seemshe'sgotafewtricksuphissleeve..." The sailor muttered under his breath. Mario tried for another fireball, but Popeye merely took a quick breath and the ball of fire quickly dissipated. Mario blinked in surprise, but nonetheless continued the onslaught, only for Popeye to blow out every fireball as if they were mere birthday candles. Frustrated, Mario reared both hands back, engulfed in a fiery aura, then thrust them both forward, sending a large, spiralling blast of fire at Popeye. The sailor man gaped in shock, then turned and ran as fast as he could, eventually seeking shelter behind a large boulder.

The fire dissipated as soon as it touched the boulder, then Popeye quickly got to his feet, picked up the large rock, and lobbed it at his red-clad nemesis as hard as he could. Mario barely had time to react as the boulder landed directly on his head, shattering into pebbles upon making impact for some weird cartoony slapstick reason, his fire power-up disappearing. Mario rubbed his head in pain, then pulled out a suit in the shape of a tanooki. In a puff of smoke, Mario was now clad in a tanooki suit.

Popeye ran at the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, intent on delivering a powerful uppercut, but Mario quickly took into the skies. Popeye scowled in annoyance at his adversaries escape, then yelped as the plumber quickly came back down and hit him with a dive bomb. Mario quickly landed next to Popeye, and hit the sailor with a quick tail whip that tripped the sailor and caused him to fall on his seat. Popeye quickly got to his feet and threw a punch...and Mario quickly turned into a statue of himself holding a spear. Popeye winced at the pain in his fist.

"Good move, tubby." Popeye admitted. "But you'll have to do better than that!" Popeye quickly picked the statue up and tossed it as hard as he could. The statue landed in a conveniently placed body of water, and slowly sank to the bottom. Popeye looked intently down at the water, expecting to see his rival make a comeback. His concerns were proven correct, as Mario was now wearing a suit shaped like a frog. Popeye let out a loud, boisterous laugh. "ACKACKACKACKACK! WHAT'S WITH THE FUNNY SUIT?!" Popeye fell over laughing for an entire minute as Mario seethed. Quickly, the plumber leapt out of the water and jumped on Popeye's head as the sailor sat up and wiped a tear from his eye, causing him to fall flat on his back. Mario jumped on him once more, this time bouncing off of the sailor's belly, then quickly dived back into the water. Popeye growled and dived in after him.

Mario swam quickly, trying to escape the sailor and plan an attack...but surprisingly, even with the frog suit, Popeye was still a faster swimmer than him, catching up easily.

"Time to get rid'a that weird suit of yours!" Popeye said, somehow managing to talk underwater, before uppercutting Mario in the chin, sending him flying back out of the water and tumbling across the ground. Mario leapt to his feet and pulled out a suit in the shape of one of his worst enemies: the Hammer Bro. A millisecond later, Mario found himself clad in a black helmet and shell.

Popeye was making a mad dash towards the plumber. Mario responded by tossing a series of hammers at Popeye when he was within reach. The hammers all bounced off of Popeye's head in a rhythm, and a large cartoony bump slowly grew. Mario tossed another hammer for good measure, and it bounced off of the bump, flooring the most remarkable extraordinary fellow.

Popeye grumbled angrily to himself as he got to his feet, pushing the bump back down into his head. Mario tossed another hammer...which Popeye quickly caught out of thin air and dropped on the ground irritably. Mario tried tossing a barrage of hammers at the seaman, and Popeye grabbed all of them out of the air and actually started juggling them before tossing them back at the plumber one by one.

Mario grunted as the hammers hit him. One on the head, one in the gut, one on his arm, one on his foot. Needless to say, the power-up disappeared shortly afterwards. Mario growled, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a feather. In a puff of smoke, Mario now bore a cape. Popeye tried to throw a punch, but Mario swung his cape at him before it could connect, causing the sailor to turn around and hit nothing but empty air. Popeye blinked in confusion, then yelped in surprise as he was kicked on the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward.

"Well,thatwasn'texpected,caughtmeoffguardthere..." The cockeyed man muttered before turning around to look at his enemy. "Why you no good stinkin' plumber! I'll teach you!" Popeye planted a fist under Mario's chin, sending the red-clad plumber sailing skyward and causing him to lose his cape.

Mario looked down and gulped. It was a long way down, and the fall damage would be tremendously painful...Luckily, Mario had an idea. Quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow balloon with a P on it. In a puff of smoke, Mario was now inflated like a balloon, and slowly floating down to ground level.

Popeye looked up at his inflated opponent and frowned with his arms crossed.

"Goodthingforhimhefoundamagicballoon..." The man of the sea muttered. He looked around for a way to mess up his opponent. His eyes froze when he saw a tree. Popeye grinned devilishly as he rubbed his hands together, then he approached the tree, climbed it at a rapid pace, then applied as much pressure as he could, bending the tree back. Then, Popeye released all the force he put on the tree, sending him flying to the plumber's level.

Mario's eyes widened nervously as Popeye flew up to him, fist reared back for a punch. Quickly, the plumber floated upward slightly, out of Popeye's reach.

Popeye yelped in surprise as he missed the punch entirely, then grunted in pain as he slammed into another tree. The force he hit the tree with bent the entire thing backwards...and then it snapped forward, sending the cockeyed sailor rocketing back towards his opponent at a pace so rapid, the plumber didn't even see it coming.

Mario's eyes widened as the sailor's head smashed into his gut, Popeye then sliding down the plumber's inflated body, clutching at his foot to avoid falling. His mouth opened wide as his breath flowed out. And considering he was inflated at the moment...

Popeye could tell what was going to happen, and clutched Mario's foot as hard as he could, and the plumber flew wildly out of control like an inflated balloon, ricocheting off of trees, rocks, the ground, and cliffsides. Eventually, Mario slammed into a tree hard enough to dislodge his passenger, leaving Popeye stuck in the tree, his upper body sticking out one end, his lower body the other. Mario himself hit the ground and skidded, creating a mile long furrow.

A few moments went by...then Popeye managed to break out of the tree, and Mario's head popped out of the ground, his eyes spinning dizzily. Popeye smacked the side of his head to knock some wood chips out of his ears as Mario unburied himself and dusted himself off. The two rivals glared at each other, then Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out a hat with wings on it. Quickly, he put the hat on, and then ran to a conveniently placed cannon, launching himself skyward.

Popeye scowled at his opponents flight method...but then a lightbulb literally appeared over his head when he saw a Paratroopa walk by. Popeye quickly picked the turtle up as it thrashed around in panic.

"Easy there, fella!" Popeye said assuringly. "Just need a little lift is all." The koopa calmed down and looked at him.

"Are you nuts?! I can barely keep myself airborne when I'm flying alone!" Popeye grinned and opened up a can of spinach. The flying turtle grimaced. "Blech! Spinach?!" Then Popeye forced the vegetable into its mouth...

Mario looked for the girlfriend stealing bastard, ready to drop down on him from above and pound him into the ground. Imagine his surprise when he saw a Paratroopa carrying the sailor effortlessly, the sailor ready to land a punch. Quickly, Mario maneuvered himself so that he was above the sailor, then flipped in midair, his rear end pointing down at Popeye, and dropped down.

Popeye grunted as Mario's drop knocked the Paratroopa out of his grip, the turtle retreating into its shell on impact, and then the plumber connected with his intended target, sending them both rocketing towards terra firma, towards a rocky area of the plains they were fighting in. The duo hit the ground at borderline terminal velocity, Popeye taking the blunt of the landing, hitting the rocky ground so hard he ended up buried underneath the rock.

Mario got to his feet, a little shaky from the landing, and sighed in relief when he didn't see any sign of his opponent. He began to walk away, ready to go home and have a big plate of lasagna...

Imagine his surprise when Popeye burst out of the ground from right underneath him, causing him to go flying upward slightly. Mario landed flat on his back, then stared in surprise at Popeye's scowling form.

Popeye spat out some rocks, then menacingly approached the plumber, twisting his fist into a rope shape. Quickly, Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out a gathering of particles in the shape of a hat, quickly putting it on his head. Popeye threw the punch...but his opponent seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Wellwhattyaknow...Hediskappeared..." Popeye muttered to himself.

Then he felt something heavy and solid connect with his cheek, causing him to stumble sideways a bit. He felt another strike hit him from behind, causing him to stumble forward. Then he got hit in the gut, causing him to keel over in pain. Popeye scowled.

"I've had all I can stands, 'cuz I can't stands NO MORE!" He declared before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a can of his spinach. Quickly, Popeye squeezed the can and the contents flew into his gaping maw. He chewed, swallowed...

And then his muscles inflated cartoonishly before seemingly returning to normal. He grunted in annoyance as another invisible strike came, then he leaped back about ten feet.

Well, time to totally screw with all forms of logic.

Popeye reached at the ground in front of him...then he lifted it up and flipped it like a carpet, causing the invisible Mario to fall onto his butt.

Mario quickly got to his feet...and the Vanish Cap's effects wore off. Quickly, Mario pulled a cap made entirely out of metal from his pocket and put it on. His body was quickly engulfed in a powerful steel coating. Nothing could penetrate his defenses.

Mario dashed towards the sailor, ready to punch...

Popeye landed the first punch. Mario's body reverberated comedically, and he stood rigid for a moment. Then a series of cracks formed around the metal body...and it shattered like cheap glass, leaving a very shocked plumber standing amongst the remains of the metal. Mario shook his confusion off quickly, then leaped back away from the sailor and pulled out a blue shell. Quickly, Mario now had a blue Koopa shell on his back.

The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom dashed at Popeye. When he was about ten feet away, he retreated into the shell and slid across the ground.

Popeye merely kicked the shell, sending it skidding quickly across the ground, eventually ricocheting like a pinball between five rocks. The plumber was eventually stopped by Popeye's foot. Popeye picked the shell up, and pried it apart, causing Mario to fall in an undignified heap on the ground, then tossed the pieces of shell off to the side.

Mario was starting to get nervous now. Was he doomed to lose yet another battle?

Mario's expression hardened in determination, and he pulled a suit in the shape of a penguin from his pocket. In a puff of smoke, Mario was clad in a penguin suit. He was gonna use it for water, but since Popeye was so much better at swimming...

Mario shrugged these thoughts off, and tossed a ball of ice at the sailor. Popeye's response?

Why, he simply grabbed the ball of ice from the air as if it were a solid projectile and casually tossed it back at Mario, freezing the plumber in a block of ice. Popeye picked the frozen plumber up, then tossed him away. The ice cube slid across the ground and crashed into a tree, Mario collapsing to the ground on impact when his icy prison shattered, the suit disappearing.

Mario got up and clutched his aching skull. Now he knew how Link felt...

As the plumber saw his enemy approaching, ready to give him a piece of his mind, he pulled out a hat made of rocks and placed it on his head. Soon, his clothing seemed to be made entirely out of rock.

Mario leaped into the air, and was engulfed by a large boulder, which then proceeded to roll towards Popeye like the world's biggest bowling ball. Popeye merely yawned, then calmly stuck one hand forward. As soon as the boulder hit Popeye's hand, it stopped in its tracks.

Then, Popeye flicked the boulder.

This simple action caused the entire boulder to erupt into pebbles and Mario to go flying back several feet, right into the same tree he had just gotten back from. The rock power-up disappeared from existence, and Mario got to his feet, now sweating profusely. Quickly, he pulled out what looked like an eyed boomerang on a stem. Then, he found himself with a blue helmet and shell.

Mario sprinted towards his rival and tossed a boomerang.

Popeye caught it and tossed it back. The boomerang clunked against Mario's head, ending that act pretty quickly.

Now on the verge of panicking, Mario pulled out a bell with eyes. In a puff of smoke, Mario was now in a cat suit. Popeye chuckled.

"Ain't that cute? Here, kitty kitty kitty." Mario went in to scratch his rival's face to shreds...

It was like scratching solid steel. The claws immediately broke upon making contact with the sailor's skin. Mario stared down at his claws in shock...and then Popeye grabbed the tail of the costume.

"Whattya say we play us a little game?" Popeye suggested before punching the plumber in the back, sending him flying away. However, since Popeye was still holding the tail, Mario came flying back to his enemy, only to get punched once more, sending him flying...and then back to Popeye. The same thing happened about five more times before Popeye eventually grew tired of the pattern and released the plumber's tail, sending him flying off into the distance. Mario smashed facefirst into a Cliffside and left another indent in the shape of his body on it, his limbs spread wide apart. The cat suit was now gone.

Mario pulled five cherries out of his pocket, and soon there were four more Marios surrounding him. The group of five dashed towards their cockeyed enemy, surrounding him.

Popeye spun around like a tornado with arms. The arms nailed all five Marios in a lariat. The clones dissipated and the real Mario was pummelled by the extended fists.

After the combo had ended, Mario was sent flying back. Shakily, he got to his feet. He only had two power-ups remaining...If his trump cards didn't do it, it was all over...

Quickly, Mario pulled out a yellow, beady-eyed star. He was then engulfed in a bright, sparkly aura. Mario dashed towards Popeye, determined to defeat this man who just wouldn't die.

Popeye punched Mario in the face, sending him flying into a tree. Mario was shocked beyond belief. While the punch didn't hurt him, his starman form didn't even stagger the sailor. And then, his star power ran out. Mario inwardly cursed the time limit for the starman.

It was time for his last power-up. Mario quickly pulled out a massive mushroom. Upon touching it, Mario began to grow. And grow. And grow. Soon, Mario towered over the landscape, and glared angrily down at Popeye. Raising a massive foot, Mario stomped down on the sailor as hard as he could, intent on crushing him like an insect.

Imagine his surprise when Popeye casually reached up and grabbed his foot, holding him in place. Mario began to sweat nervously, but no matter how much pressure he put into it, Popeye never wavered.

Then, Mario yelped as he felt himself getting lifted off the ground. Popeye was now holding his foot and spinning him around by the leg. Everything became a blur as the sailor spun faster, and faster, and faster...before he finally let go, sending Mario flying.

"SO LONG, YA BIG PALOOKA!" Popeye called out as Mario landed headfirst into a conveniently placed volcano, his massive stubby legs kicking in the air.

Inside the volcano, Mario's eyes widened as he heard a deep rumbling sound. From the very volcano he was in.

Mario sighed in defeat.

At least Luigi gave him the 1-up mushroom...

Mario howled in agony as the volcano erupted, scorching his entire upper body with molten rock. Soon, his screams went silent. The Mega Mushroom wore off, and Mario's limp corpse fell into the volcano, his upper body now nothing more than bone...

Popeye watched his enemy fall into the volcano and sighed in relief. He still had enough energy for a classic end-of-episode short song, though.

 _It sure is a bummer_  
 _For that pesky plumber_  
 _I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!_


	2. Luigi vs Venusaur

Luigi sighed happily as he strolled through the woods outside his mansion. He had asked Mario to come along with him, but his brother was still moping over his loss to that cockeyed sailor. Well, his loss. If he wanted to miss a bright, beautiful, sunny day like this, that was his decision.

Luigi jumped back slightly when a Water Elemental ghost floated in front of him. Then he frowned. He thought he had gotten rid of those... Quickly, he sucked it into his Poltergust, which he had brought just in case something bad happened. You can never be too prepared, right? Right.

Luigi continued his walk, when he stumbled on a most peculiar sight...It appeared to be a large, warty toad of some kind...But it oddly had a large flower on its back. It was kind of ugly...

The strange creature was curled up, sleeping peacefully. Carefully, Luigi crept closer to get a better look, curious and slightly nervouse about this strange creature.

Then, he tripped over a rock, and fell forward, landing right on the creature's head, jolting it out of its slumber. The creature's eyes opened wide, staring right at the green-clad plumber. Luigi grinned and chuckled nervously before jumping off the creature's head and backing away with his hands raised.

The creature was NOT going to let this attacker get away, however. It climbed to its feet, and let out a threatening growl.

"Veeeeenusaur!"

Luigi gulped and raised his fists shakily.

"Let's-a go..."

 **FIGHT!**

Venusaur made the first move. It barreled towards Luigi, intent on ramming the plumber across the forest.

Luigi had other plans, however, as just when Venusaur was about to connect, it flinched and skidded back a few inches as Luigi smashed his hammer into its face.

Luigi wasn't gonna let his oppurtunity to get in some damage slide, so he dashed closer to his opponent and flailed his fists awkwardly, each hit making Venusaur flinch further.

Venusaur looked up at Luigi with a glare, and let out a menacing growl. Luigi flinched and whimpered, but punched Venusaur again regardless.

Venusaur didn't flinch this time. Luigi's attack stat had been lowered.

Venusaur hit his green-clad nemesis with another Tackle, and Luigi flew back, bouncing a couple times upon hitting the ground before skidding to a halt next to a tree. He sat up, praying to God that Venusaur wasn't gonna come running up to him. Kind of a bad flashback to his fight with that twin-tailed fox...

Thankfully, the Flower Pokemon didn't seem to have any interest in coming too close to the plumber, for it instead fired a projectile.

Luigi yelped and pulled out his Poltergust, not wanting the seed to hit him. The small seed was sucked inside the vacuum, rendering it completely useless.

Venusaur looked irritated at Luigi's quick thinking, and sluggishly ran closer, hoping to close the distance so his next attacks wouldn't miss. From its flower, two strange powders emerged. One a hue of purple, the other light green.

Luigi's quick reflexes saved him from sleepy time poison, as he immediately sucked the powders into the vacuum.

Venusaur was now mad. It scraped its foot against the ground like a bull preparing itself to charge, and then dashed at Luigi at a...still relatively slow speed, but slightly faster than Tackle. It was going to Take Luigi Down! [See what I did there?]

Venusaur was just about to connect with its intended target...

 **CRACK**

Just as Venusaur was in striking distance, Luigi had planted an uppercut firmly into its chin. Venusaur roared in pain as it was launched several stories skyward, engulfed in flames. It came down with so much speed, that if it were a flying Rainbow Dash, it would have created a Sonic Rainboom...

 **SMASH**

Luigi yelped and fell on his seat as Venusaur's impact with the ground created a small crater and a large amount of smoke. Tentatively, Luigi stepped closer, wanting to see the aftermath of the attack...

 **SMACK**

Luigi yelped in pain as a vine smacked him right across the face. He looked down in horror to see his opponent glaring up at him, looking quite damaged, but still very much alive and ready to continue the fight.

Luigi screamed and ran as Venusaur pulled itself from the crater. Luigi considered running away... But decided against it. Fingering the 1-up mushroom he had brought out of paranoia, Luigi's gaze hardened into a determined glare.

He wasn't going to have a losing streak like his brother.

Luigi crouched and closed his eyes in concentration...then burst forward like a rocket, intending to hit Venusaur with a powerful headbutt.

His eyes widened as he stopped in midair, and he looked over to see Venusaur looking at him with an almost smug grin on its face, a pair of vines wrapped around his waist. Luigi blinked.

Then, Venusaur tossed him at a tree, causing him to get the top of his head stuck.

Quickly, Luigi pulled his head out of the tree, then focused and caused a spark of electricity in his hand. Quickly, he dashed towards the grass starter.

Venusaur scowled at its opponent, then tried to trip him up with another Vine Whip...only for Luigi to completely jump over the vine. Venusaur tried to follow it up with a downward swing...but Luigi backflipped out of its reach and brought his hammer down on the vines as hard as he could. Venusaur bellowed in pain, as the vines were still a part of its body...

Luigi took advantage of the Pokemon's pain, and dashed towards it, electricity in hand, and hit it right in the face with an electrically charged punch. Then, he backhanded Venusaur with an electric fist. Then he engulfed his arms in electricity and span around like a tornado, nailing the Flower Pokemon with a series of lightning-powered arm strikes. Then, to top it all off, he charged the hammer with electricity and slammed it into Venusaur's face hard enough to send it skidding across the ground. Luigi panted heavily, feeling pretty good about that combo, and looked over...

To see Venusaur looking more irritated than anything else. The physical properties of the attacks had done enough damage to be noticeable, but other than that, Venusaur looked none the worse for wear.

"Mama mia..." Luigi moaned as his shoulder slumped. Venusaur approached angrily...and Luigi sprayed it in the face with the water power up he had received shortly before the encounter.

Venusaur looked at Luigi with a flat expression that clearly read "Really? I mean, REALLY?!" Luigi grinned nervously and chuckled with a shrug. Worth a shot...

Venusaur continued its approach, and Luigi brought a finger under his chin in thought. Wait... This thing has a plant on its back...and plants burn...

Luigi grinned as he got an idea. Quickly, he shot a green ball of fire from his hand that floated forward, and hit its intended target head on. Venusaur let out a small yelp of pain. The fireball wasn't that powerful, but it still stung.

Luigi grinned at the reaction he was getting and shot three more fireballs, all of which made contact. Luigi then had a thought...He DID have a more powerful fire attack...He just had to go find it.

And out of the corner of his eye, he saw a floating orange ball...

Luigi dashed away from his opponent. Venusaur roared in annoyance that its enemy was supposedly fleeing...but then he saw him sucking up an orange floating ball with yellow eyes into his vacuum.

Venusaur blinked, but shrugged it off and fired a stream of razor-sharp leaves at the plumber...who responded by lifting the nozzle of the Poltergust and shooting a stream of fire out of it, burning the leaves to ashes. Luigi grinned and smiled down at the piles of ash...

And wasn't paying attention as more of the leaves hit him, piercing through his skin and drawing blood. Luigi yelped in pain, then glared at his opponent.

Venusaur sent a pink mist from its flower, and Luigi instinctively sucked it it.

Little did he know, as he was doing this, Venusaur was using Growth to boost its attack stats, as well as Synthesis, to restore some of its health.

Luigi finished sucking in the Sweet Scent...and was greeted by two vines to the face, which sent him rolling across the ground, and into a tree.

Luigi shakily got to his feet. The vines caused quite a bit more damage than last time, and he now had a nasty bruise on his face, as well as a black eye and a missing tooth.

Luigi shook off the pain, and saw Venusaur dashing towards him again, some of the injuries it had sustained gone. Luigi pulled a small orb out of his pocket, grinned, and found himself engulfed in a mystical aura, his eyes now glowing yellow. And when Venusaur was close enough...

He began to dance.

Venusaur was confused for a moment, but continued its Double Edge regardless. If the opponent wanted to leave himself wide open, who was it to-

Venusaur tripped over its own feet as a mysterious green light engulfed the area it and Luigi were in. Shakily, it tried to stumble to its feet...

But Luigi had finished his dance, and once again...

 **CRACK**

Another uppercut nailed Venusaur right in the chin, sending it flying once more, engulfing it in flames once more, and bringing it back down to earth with enough force to make a crater once more.

Luigi prayed that that had been enough to do in his adversary...

No such luck, as Venusaur climbed out of the pit and roared in absolute fury. It snarled at Luigi, its eyes betraying the absolute rage it felt. It was trembling in anger. Who did this plumber think he was? Invading its turf and attacking it in its sleep? No way was it gonna let Luigi win! So, in its blind rage, it fired the most powerful attack it could think of towards the plumber at a speed so fast, he had absolutely no time to suck it up.

Luigi flinched as the seed hit him.

Nothing happened.

Luigi and Venusaur stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments.

Maybe Worry Seed wasn't the best option to use under these circumstances...

Deciding to use the momentary confusion to its advantage, Venusaur focused its energy on the sunlight, wanting to restore more of its health, as it was running low after that last attack...

Luigi never gave it the oppurtunity, however, dashing in as it was focusing and firing a steady stream of flame into its face.

Venusaur howled in agony as the flames scorched its face, and blindly swung outward with its vines. The vines managed to hit the Poltergust which fell off of Luigi's back...

 **SMASH**

The Poltergust hit the ground with a sound that told Luigi quite clearly that it was now nigh unuseable.

Luigi's eyes widened in horror at the loss of his weapon, but he forced himself to remain calm. Panicking would only make it worse for him...

From the Flower Pokemon's flower, a series of razor sharp petals emerged, launching themselves towards the green plumber at a rapid speed.

Luigi whimpered in pain as the petals pierced his skin, giving him some painful cuts and worsening the wounds from the earlier Razor Leaf.

Luigi swallowed his pain, and looked over...to see his opponent staggering dizzily, its eyes spinning.

Luigi blinked, then flinched as more petals came out of the flower...but he watched in confusion as they all came back to Venusaur, slashing through its body...yet for some odd reason, not doing too much damage.

Petal Blizzard had failed.

Luigi took his oppurtunity to strike and hit Venusaur with a karate chop to the eye. Venusaur growled in pain, and Luigi kicked it in the face. He followed that up by whacking it upside the head with his hammer, and then swinging the hammer into Venusaur's face, sending it skidding back a few inches. Quickly, Luigi leapt towards Venusaur, and his feet planted themselves firmly onto its head. Luigi bounced off of the Flower Pokemon, then came back down for another jump attack. Venusaur tried to get some hits in, but its confused state, combined with Luigi's superior attack speed, made it nigh impossible.

Luigi bounced off of Venusaur's head, landed just in front of its face, and...

 **CRACK**

Once more, Venusaur made a crater in the ground after a Super Jump Punch courtesy of Luigi. Venusaur was now fearing its opponent. But it still had one last trick up its nonexistent sleeve...

Luigi watched in confusion as a glowing energy surrounded Venusaur's flower...and his eyes widened as a massive beam of pure energy blasted towards him.

When the blast cleared, Luigi was nowhere to be seen.

Venusaur sighed in relief. Now that the enemy was vaporized, it was time for some synthe-

 **CRACK**

Venusaur roared in absolute shock and pain as it was launched into the air once more, engulfed in flame. It's roars weakened...It couldn't take any more... Its eyes closed as it fell...

The Vanish Flower wore off, and Luigi fell on his butt once more as the Flower Pokemon hit the ground. Cautiously, he looked into the crater it had made. This time, he saw his opponent laying in the crater, still...unmoving...

Unsure, Luigi picked up a nearby twig, and jumped into the pit with the Pokemon. Tentatively, he poked Venusaur with it.

No response.

Venusaur was dead.

Luigi breathed a heavy sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his brow. He leapt out of the pit. It was about time for dinner, and he had a craving for alfredo...


	3. Azula vs Flame Princess

What started out as a normal day in the fire kingdom became a rather...interesting experience. A large army of humans came through a random portal, intending to overthrow their ruler and take over the kingdom. Why aren't they all burning to death? ...OOH, LOOK AT THE KEYS! KEYS! LOOK AT THE KEYS!

This wouldn't have been a problem...if the ruler of the Fire Kingdom, the Flame Princess, wasn't casually going around her kingdom wiping out Fire Nation soldiers left and right.

A certain other princess, however, was less than amused that her soldiers were dying so easily. Azula let out an exasperated sigh.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself..." She muttered, rolling her eyes. She leapt down from her perch on top of a building and landed in front of Flame Princess, who looked at her new adversary with a bored expression on her face.

"Surrender now. Your army doesn't stand a chance." She ordered.

"Surrender?" Azula scoffed. "I don't know the meaning of surrender."

"Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice." Flame Princess said calmly, her fiery body flaring in a threatening manner. Azula smirked.

"Bring it on." She said as she got into a combat stance.

 **FIGHT!**

Flame Princess made the first move, tossing a series of fireballs at the princess of the Fire Nation.

Azula batted them all away with a few flexes of her wrists, then fired a few fireballs of her own at Flame Princess. Direct hit!

...

Flame Princess looked at Azula with a raised brow. Azula internally facepalmed at her own stupid mistake.

Fire is not exactly flammable...

Flame Princess created a sword of blue flame on her arm and dashed for Azula, intending to cleave her in two. Azula's response? Simply sidestep the downward swing and leap back. She let a smirk come across her face as she had an idea. If Flame Princess was made of fire, who's to say she couldn't bend her out of existence?

Flame Princess took to the skies, leaving a trail of fire in her wake, and swooped down, wanting to decapitate Azula...and raised her brow as she saw Azula making swift movements with her arms. She didn't fully understand what was happening. Azula came to an unwanted realization.

She couldn't bend living flames.

She didn't have time to dwell on it, as she ducked a swing from Flame Princess's fire sword. Azula somersaulted back a few feet and scowled at her opponent.

Firebending clearly wasn't an option. She was smart enough to know that physical contact would hurt her just as much as it would her opponent.

Guess it was all down to lightningbending then.

Azula shot forward a blast of electricity at the same time Flame Princess fired a ball of fire at her.

The electricity cut through the fireball easily, and slammed into Flame Princess, causing her to fly back into a building with a grunt. The princess of the Fire Kingdom quickly got to her feet and glared at her enemy. She dashed towards Azula, letting her supernatural speed take over...

Next thing Azula knew, a fiery fist planted itself firmly into her face, causing her to stumble back, with a smoldering ring on her face, the very spot where Flame Princess's fist struck. Azula needed to focus... She scanned the area for her opponent...

And ducked to dodge another punch. Quickly, she created a small burst of lightning from her fingertips, hoping to hit Flame Princess.

Success. Flame Princess winced slightly at the electricity, but didn't react very much otherwise. Azula knew she had to get her distance from the fire elemental, so against her better judgement, she picked Flame Princess up by the collar of her dress.

Hissing slightly at the burn in her hand, Azula span Flame Princess around, and tossed her away, then circled her arms, charging up her lightning...and let loose with a powerful blast that knocked Flame Princess through a building.

Azula smirked, thinking she had won.

WRONG!

Out from the building emerged a terrifying sight. It was a giant...made entirely out of flame. Flame Princess glowered down at her enemy.

"NOW...YOU...DIE!" She growled in rage.

Azula's eyes widened at the sight, and she flipped to the side as the giant slammed her fist into the ground where she had just been standing. Azula desperately charged up her lightningbending and let loose. It was a direct hit to the giant's chest!

...Flame Princess simply rubbed her chest and glared at Azula.

Azula swore. Well, it was official, she had to get the hell out.

Flame Princess shot a powerful blast of flames at Azula...and scowled when the flames cleared and Azula had surrounded herself with a fire shield...which promptly exploded into smoke.

Flame Princess covered her eyes in agitation, and expanded so she could see over the smoke. She saw Azula sprinting away, and scowled.

It was time to end this...

Azula was still running, relieved to have escaped her adversary...but she felt a powerful source of heat creeping up behind her. She turned her head...and the sight of Flame Princess's huge, triumphant smile was the last thing she ever saw.

Flame Princess rammed into Azula at top speed, still in her giant form, roasting the Fire Nation monarch alive and cutting through her like a hot knife through butter.

When she had lost sight of her opponent, Flame Princess turned back to her standard form. She looked up to see embers raining down...along with the severed remains of Azula. Her arms, her legs, her head, everything fell from the sky. Not a speck of blood came down. Azula had been far too thoroughly roasted.

Flame Princess nodded in satisfaction, and turned around to go back to her throne room to deliver the news of their victory.


	4. Akuma vs Meloetta

A lone figure walked through the beautiful, peaceful forest of the Unova region, his face contorted into a darkened scowl. Aforementioned figure was very muscular, and had dark brown skin, flame-red hair, and grey karate gi. But his most notable feature were his glowing red eyes.

Akuma was looking for a challenge.

The Raging Demon pulled out the picture he had received from those four odd people. Meta, Gamer, Zornac and Emma had best hope that this was worth his time, or they would be on the receiving end of his wrath...

The figure in the picture was small and feminine. It had long, green hair, a white face bordered by a black head, what appeared to be musical notes at the ends of its arms, and it appeared to be wearing a dress.

Beneath that picture was the same creature...but with orange hair tied up in a hive style, appearing to be wearing a tutu.

No further information was given.

Akuma glared at the picture. Sure, it looked pathetic, but who knew...Perhaps it could provide a decent fight. Akuma was never one to take chances and pass up an opportunity.

The large man froze when he heard a sound off in the distance. A lovely, soothing melody being sung by what can only be described as the voice of an angel. Any normal man would have been overwhelmed by the beauty of the song, and tried to find the source to listen more intently.

Akuma's eyes narrowed at the sound, and he inspected the picture again. Perhaps this was the one he was looking for... Akuma shot off into the woods, ready for battle.

-  
Meloetta smiled and bowed to the applauding Pokemon it had been entertaining. It noticed a few encores coming from the crowd of Patrat, Pidove and Lillipup, and decided to give the crowd what it wanted. It opened its mouth, and took a deep breath to let out its first note...only for its breath to hitch when it saw a large figure behind the bush.

Akuma's eyes narrowed at the small creature. Meloetta shrunk back timidly, and Akuma leapt into the clearing, scaring off all the Pokemon that had been enjoying the beautiful music. Akuma's eyes narrowed coldly, and he had only one thing to say to the melody Pokemon.

"Fight me." He demanded, stomping the ground as he did so, creating a powerful burst of red aura to explode in front of him.

Meloetta looked nervous...but this man meant business. It gulped as it looked at the opposition.

 **FIGHT!**

Akuma's first move was too fast for Meloetta to even put up an adequate defence. He struck a defensive pose and moved through the air at a rapid pace, and before Meloetta knew it, it had received a very hard kick to the face that sent it rolling across the ground, bouncing a couple times, and into a tree.

Meloetta shakily pulled itself to its feet...but Akuma gave it absolutely no time to recover. The beast of a man leapt in front of the Melody Pokemon and crouched down to its level, then knocked it slightly upward with an uppercut to the chin. With the Pokemon in his reach, Akuma punched it in the gut, knocking it back into the tree, then planted a kick firmly into its chest before it could fall. Meloetta crashed through the tree and rolled into another one, splintering it.

Meloetta was now buried under a pile of branches.

Akuma scoffed. An unworthy foe, fallen at his hands. He turned to walk away...

Then, he felt his body seize up. Eyes wide, he looked at his body to see a purple aura surrounding him. He tried to turn around to see what was going on...but he couldn't move. He could've sworn he had seen something flying over his head...No...His opponent was dea-

 **THUD**

Akuma felt the air get knocked right out of his lungs as he was launched back several feet. Now out of the odd aura, he looked up...

To see Meloetta was alive and well, flying despite not having any wings.

Meloetta glared at its opponent, eyes trying not to betray her fear. This human was strong...Much stronger than any other human it had ever seen. It would have to be careful around him...

Akuma leapt up at his opponent and fired three purple fireballs. Meloetta couldn't dodge in time, and took them head on, the force knocking it to the ground. Akuma landed next to it, and kicked it into the air, then leapt up after it, barraging it with a series of powerful punches and kicks. Then, he extended his foot and spun around like a top, creating a whirlwind of sorts around himself and nailing Meloetta with a series of kicks. Finally, Akuma blasted Meloetta into the ground with another fireball, creating a crater once the Pokemon hit the ground.

Meloetta shakily flew out of the crater and tried to regain its bearings. It glared up at its opponent. So he wanted a fight? It would give him a fight!

Akuma's brow rose at Meloetta's next move. It began to sing.

watch?v=uXHFPQ…

Akuma questioned the logic behind the whole song and dance [no pun intended], but stood his ground. He wanted to see how this played out...

Akuma noticed that as Meloetta sang, its body seemed to change. Its hair went from bright green to orange, and its dress turned into a tutu. When the song was over, Meloetta struck a pose and glared at Akuma. He met the Pokemon's glare with one of his own.

"Is this your full power? Very well. Let's test it then!" And with that, Akuma leapt forward, intending to punch Meloetta's head in.

Meloetta swiftly sidestepped the punch, then leapt up and delivered a fierce spin kick to Akuma's face, causing him to stagger back, clutching his injured nose.

Akuma snarled at the melody Pokemon. It may have been small, but that kick had broken his nose effortlessly. It was tougher than it looked.

Akuma's snarl became a grin.

"So you do have some fight in you." He said. "I'm intrigued."

Meloetta's response? It sang out a short note. Akuma ran towards it...but clutched at his ears in pain when the musical note Meloetta had shot from its mouth encircled him. The noise...It was terrible...

Meloetta took advantage of its opponents distraction, and rammed into Akuma's gut, knocking the wind out of him once again. Akuma skidded back, and growled. Meloetta came in again, hoping to ram into Akuma...

 **CRACK**

Meloetta yelled in pain as Akuma knocked it back several feet with a well-timed punch. The small Pokemon bounced across the ground, and landed facefirst in a mud puddle. It shakily pulled its face from the mud and spat some out...and looked up as it heard a stomp in front of it.

Akuma glared down at Meloetta, and without a word, picked it up, held it over his head, and slammed it into the ground behind him, then kicked it away.

Meloetta crashed back-first into a rock hard enough to leave a sizeable dent in the shape of its body...but still managed to peel itself off. It looked up, and its eyes widened when it saw what was coming from Akuma's hands.

A rapid series of massive, giant fireballs.

Meloetta gasped, and focused its energy.

After the fireballs cleared out, Meloetta was nowhere to be seen.

Akuma smirked and nodded. It had been a decent fight after all, but once again, he had wo-

 **CRACK**

Akuma grunted as something solid connected with his ribcage, shattering some of his ribs. He stumbled back, and felt an intense pain in his ankle. Then another in the back of his head.

Akuma was getting pummeled from every direction.

Finally, the Raging Demon could stand no more. He raised his fist into the air...and slammed it into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave around him.

The shockwave shook Meloetta out of its invisibility, and it stumbled backwards and fell on its butt.

Before Meloetta had time to decipher what had just happened, it was kicked in the face. Hard. Meloetta tumbled across the ground...but managed to stop itself this time, grinding its feet into the dirt. After it had come to a halt, it raised its head and glared at Akuma, who was coming towards it, intent on winning the fight.

Meloetta began to dance.

Akuma ignored the dance, continuing to run at the Melody Pokemon...until he felt an unknown force controlling his body.

Akuma's eyes widened, and he felt absolutely humiliated as he was forced to dance the Wattusi.

-

Emma: I'm gonna play it.

Gamer: DO IT.

Meta: Play wha-

-

watch?v=CS9OO0…

Akuma was enraged. Not only was he being forced to do this humiliating dance against his will, but WHERE WAS THAT DAMN MUSIC COMING FROM?!

Meloetta was also confused about the music, but it liked it. It looked over at Akuma about four minutes later, and saw that he was now stumbling dizzily, and absolutely SEETHING with rage. Akuma reared back his fist, and threw a powerful punch. Meloetta flinched...

Akuma's eyes widened as, for some reason, the punch didn't go after its intended target, but rather redirected itself back at him and nailed him right on the bridge of the nose.

Akuma growled at this. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, CREATURE?!" He snarled. Meloetta responded by firing a beam of odd energy from its mouth. The beam hit the Raging Demon in the chest, sending him flying back.

Meloetta was not done with him, however, and flew after him at a quick speed. Akuma grunted in pain as Meloetta flew through him at rapid speeds, ending it by slamming into his chest from above, sending both of them crashing to the ground with a THUD, Akuma taking the brunt of the fall.

Meloetta shakily got off of its still opponent. He seemed to be unconscious. Now would be the perfect time to esca-

Akuma roared as he leapt to his feet. Meloette sighed. It couldn't be easy, could it...?

Akuma grinned at the little Pokemon in front of him. For something so small, it put up a great challenge. Well, it was time to see how it stood up to his ultimate move...

Akuma raised his fist and dashed at Meloetta. Meloetta's eyes widened as the distance closed, and just as Akuma's Instant Hell Murder attack was about to connect...it leapt out of the way with the grace of a ballerina.

As Akuma's eyes widened over his opponent dodging, Meloetta sang a few lovely notes. When Akuma heard these notes, he yawned...and promptly fell asleep. Meloetta then leapt over his body to land in front of him...and pummelled him with a rapid series of punches and kicks...

Akuma's eyes snapped open as he felt something penetrate his chest.

Meloetta's eyes widened in horror as it saw that its fist had punched right through Akuma's chest, and had come out his back. Quickly, it withdrew its fist and stared at it in horror. So much blood...

Akuma coughed up blood. He knew this was it for him...However, he never stopped grinning. As he slumped to his knees, he managed to get one last sentence out...

"Thank you...for...the fight..." And with that, the Raging Demon slumped forward and drew his last breath, then lay still.

Meloetta backed away from Akuma's corpse, an expression of sheer horror on its face. It hadn't meant to...to...

Tears now flowing from its eyes, Meloetta turned and flew away as fast as it could. It couldn't bear the thought that it had taken another being's life...Even if that being had started the whole thing...


	5. Bowser Jr vs Princess Morbucks

"All right, troops!" Bowser paced around his throne room, all of his minions alert and at full attention. "Any questions?" A shy guy raised his hand. "What is it, Seargeant Guy?" Bowser rolled his eyes.

"Um, sir! May I just ask...why are we here again?" Bowser facepalmed.

"For the last time...we're preparing for our next attack on Peach's castle, and I wanna make sure that pesky plumber doesn't interfere this time! And I hear this Townsville place has got all sorts of great weapons! Kind of a cruddy name, though... Like if I called the area around my castle "Lavaberg." Heheheh...I kill me. ...Hey, has anyone seen Junior?" The crowd shrugged. Bowser chuckled. "Ah, little scamp's just off playin' with his toys I'll bet."

Bowser Jr. was browsing the local weapons shop for a weapon good enough to take out that pest Mario. He wasn't really having any luck so far though...

"Hmm...Flamethrower? Ha! Useless! I've got a natural flamethrower! Bombs? Eh, we got plenty of those. Jetpacks? Nah, I have my koopa clown car... Ugh! This place is so stupid! There's nothing good he-" he froze as he laid eyes on the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It was a huge gun. It fired all varieties of bullets and missiles, it could transform into a katana...and it also had a built in cupholder. Junior's eyes widened and he smiled as wide as his mouth would allow, showing off all of his teeth.

"It's perfect." He breathed. And with that, he turned to run out of the store. "DAD! DAD! I NEED SOME MONEY!"

Shortly after the prince of koopas left, a small kindergarten-aged girl kicked her way through the doors of the weapons shop, then snarled when the door came back and hit her in the face.

"Why hello there, Princess Morbucks!" The store owner greeted. "How may I he-"

"Stuff it, bub." Morbucks snapped. "I'm in a bad mood. Stupid Powerpuff Girls...What do they have that I don't?!"

"Superpowers?" The manager asked. Princess shut him up with a death glare.

"I guess it's that time of the week again...TIME TO DESTROY THE POWERPUFF GIRLS-Ooh, what's that?" Princess saw the very weapon that Bowser Junior had had his eyes on and approached it. "Woooow. Fancy. And yellow is TOTALLY my colour! How much is it?"

"No less than 100000 dollars." The manager replied.

"100000 DOLLARS?! THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" Princess shrieked.

"But you can afford it easily!" The manager protested.

"Oh yeah." Princess realized. "It doesn't effect me, so I don't care. Be right back!" And with that, she ran back to her home to get some money from her father.

About ten minutes later, two familiar figures ran back to the store. They both entered at the same time. And they both put their hands on the same weapon...at the same time. Junior and Morbucks' eyes widened in surprise, and they turned to look at each other with a glare.

"Hey! Hands off, Princess Bumblebee!" Junior snapped.

"Uh, ex-SCUSE me?! How about you take YOUR DISGUSTING SCALY PAWS OFF OF MY WEAPON?!" Morbucks snapped back. The two yanked the weapon off of the shelf, and tugged back and forth on it for about five minutes...before the weapon snapped in half, rendering it useless.

The two brats stared at the broken weapon for a few moments, before glaring at each other again.

"Good going, carrot top! You broke it!" Junior yelled.

"Who are YOU calling carrot top, turtle boy?!" Morbucks snapped. The two got right into each others' faces with a glare...and then Morbucks stomped on Junior's foot, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Why you- I'm gonna beat you up!" Junior snapped.

"Ha! You can't hit a gir-" Junior punched the spoiled brat in the nose. She gaped in shock, then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, it...is...ON!"

 **FIGHT!**

Princess rolled up her sleeve and prepared to press a button on her watch...but before she could, she was nailed in the face with something hard, causing her to fall flat out on her back.

Princess looked up...just in time to take another Koopa Shell to the face, knocking her back down. Princess looked up and growled.

"YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR YOU POINTY LITTLE JERK!" Junior snickered mischievously. So, she cared about appearances, eh?

Junior whipped out his paintbrush, and with a flick of his wrist, Morbucks was now covered head to toe in brown and white paint.

The little girl clenched her fists and seethed with rage. "NOOOOOOOOOOO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!" She screamed. Junior laughed in response, then rammed into Morbucks, knocking her out through the store window. She fell on her seat on the sidewalk, then got up...only for Junior to cover her in more paint, this paint electric blue.

Morbucks screeched in pain as the goop shocked her to the very core...but considering she took punches from the Powerpuff Girls, she was still able to keep going.

Morbucks turned and ran when Junior shot a red paint at her, causing the paint to simply splatter against the ground. Junior was not about to let her escape, so quickly, he put his bib over his face, and his body changed to resemble his and his father's arch-nemesis.

Morbucks, hoping she had put enough distance between her and her opponent, pulled up her sleeve again, prepared to push the button...

Only for something to bounce off of her head, knocking her to the ground facefirst.

Morbucks looked up to see a blue plumber that appeared to be made entirely out of liquid. The plumber's tongue shot out of his mouth in a mocking fashion. Morbucks growled.

"IT'S YOU, ISN'T IT, YOU LITTLE CREEP!" The plumber grinned cheekily and nodded. Morbucks screamed in rage and prepared to press the button once again...only to feel something land on her head, coating her with even more slime.

Morbucks, confused, turned to see a large patch of goo behind her. And sprouting from this goo were several slug-like creatures. One of which was leaping right down at her.

Morbucks snarled as she wiped some goo off of her face. Finally, she managed to press the button on her watch.

Immediately after she did so, the parts of a machine of some sort all flew over to her, and assembled around her.

As soon as the assembly was complete, Morbucks was now wearing a large yellow suit with a pink visor and tiara.

-  
Tempest: Um...I don't think she used a watch to get the fibre-o-tomic-omic suit in the show...

Meta: I can't find the episode online, my sisters hog the TV pretty much 24/7, and I can't figure out another way to incorporate the suit into the fight.

Tempest: Fair enough, I guess...

Junior took his bib down. If his opponent was using a mech, he'd best use his own technology.

With a snap of his fingers, Junior's very own Koopa Clown Car flew into the scene. Junior snickered as he hopped inside. Morbucks and Junior flew upwards, high above the street below.

Junior kicked it off by trying to ram into Princess. Princess simply flew higher, causing Junior to hit empty air.

Junior turned his car around, flew higher above Morbucks, and released a barrage of bob-ombs from the bottom of the clown car.

Morbucks' response? Simply catch them out of thin air, juggle them in a mocking manner, and then toss them all back up at Junior's Clown Car, causing noticeable damage.

Junior growled, and flew back down to his opponent, then socked her full in the midsection repeatedly with the boxing gloves attached to his car. He was surprised to see that this had little to no effect at all.

Princess grabbed the boxing gloves when they came in for another strike...and tore them right off of the clown car, then slammed them into the cockpit, sending Junior falling to the ground with a scream.

Morbucks landed next to the smouldering wreck that was once Junior's koopa clown car, fully expecting her opponent to be nothing more that a charred husk.

Imagine her surprise when Junior leapt out of the wreckage, not a single scorched hair on his body.

"So, you got a tough machine, huh? Well guess what? I got a few too! C'mon, Megaleg!"

And then, out of nowhere, dropped a massive machine, with glowing headlights for eyes. It scanned the environment, then scoped out its opponent...then fired a barrage of bullet bills at Morbucks.

Was the kindergarten supervillain scared? She responded by flying right through all of the bullet bills unscathed, you tell me.

As Morbucks flew up to the top of the machine, Junior cast a healing spell to heal some of the injuries he had sustained throughout the battle.

He was then caught by complete surprise as Megaleg shattered into pieces not two seconds later.

Morbucks landed in front of Junior. "Please! My daddy could buy a better robot in the bargain bin!"

Junior glared at Morbucks. "Okay, Megaleg wasn't that good anyway. How about you get a taste of MEGAHAMMER?!" Junior snapped his fingers, and then a giant floating ball with a clown head and mallets for arms floated down, then slammed its hammer arm down, intent on hitting Morbucks...only for her to fly safely out of harms way. The robot tried again. Same result. The robot then barraged the ground with hammer strikes, trying to land a hit on its opponent.

None of them hit, and before Junior knew it...

 **BOOM!**

His robot was in shambles.

Junior growled angrily and hopped up and down in rage.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" He yelled.

"Geez, what a baby." Morbucks muttered. Little hypocrite...

"Grrr...FINE! THEN LET'S SEE HOW YOU TAKE THE BOOMSDAY MACHINE!" Junior pressed a button on a remote control, and a giant tank with fire bars rotating around it slammed into the street, firing bullet bills every which way, sucking Princess towards it.

Princess's response? A simple yawn. Soon, the Boomsday Machine met the same fate as Megaleg and Megahammer.

Junior's eyes widened. He was all out of moves. Not even Mario had dispatched of Megaleg, Megahammer and the Boomsday Machine this easily! He knew he was beaten. Dejected, he hung his head, and prepared to walk away.

"And just WHERE do you think YOU'RE going?!" Morbucks demanded, picking Junior up.

"HEY! P-PUT ME DOWN! I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Oh no you don't! You'll regret the day you messed with Princess Morbucks!" And with that, Morbucks flew high above the city, dragging the kicking and screaming Junior along for the ride.

"NO! STOP IT! LET ME GO! PLEASE! PLEEEEASE! DAD! DAAAAAAD!" Junior's pleas fell on deaf ears, as Princess flew high above the ozone layer. She smirked down at Junior, then delivered a fierce punch to his face, shattering his jaw. She punched Junior once more in the gut, pulverizing his ribcage and causing him to vomit. By the time the beating was done, Junior was a bleeding, groaning mess.

"Ha! No one messes with ME and gets away with it!" And with that, Princess released the prince of the koopas, who didn't even have enough energy left to scream as he plummeted to the city below.

He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Princess flew back down to the city, and smirked at the limp corpse that used to be Junior. She sighed in relief, then flew back to her mansion. It was almost dinnertime anyway.

 _The next day..._

Morbucks seethed with rage as she walked to school. Her father wasn't too pleased about having to pay for the damages her fight with Junior caused, so as punishment, she had to walk to school today.

As she walked along, moping about how hard her life was, she jumped as she heard a loud THUD behind her.

Slowly, she turned around to see a giant turtle-like monster looking down at her.

And he looked MAD.

"So. You're the little brat who killed my son, huh?" Bowser loomed over Morbucks menacingly, snorting smoke right in her face.

Shakily, Morbucks reached for her watch to bring in the fibre-o-tomic-omic suit...only to come to a horrible realization.

She forgot to wear it today.

The king of koopas pounced.


	6. Starfire vs Frieza

The citizens of Jump City stared in awe as the large spaceship landed in the middle of their city. The door of the ship swung open...and out stepped three figures. One resembled a blue alien that resembled a beautiful man. [No homo.] One was pink and chubby. And leading them was a short, muscular figure with horns.

Frieza smirked as he looked at the inhabitants of the city.

"Hello, friends." He said with a bow. "I am Lord Frieza. Now then...It has come to my attention that there are seven Dragon Balls on your planet

"Dragon's...what?" Some random guy in the crowd asked. Frieza responded by casually blowing him to bits with a powerful energy blast. The crowd stared in horror, some of them drenched in the man's blood.

"As I was saying...if you don't want to end up like that poor fellow, I suggest you tell me where you keep your Dragon Balls. If I don't get the information I need, I suppose I'll just go find them myself while Dodoria and Zarbon here kill every one of you." He looked over the crowd. No response. "Very well then." He turned to his two lackeys. "Gentlemen? Allow me to make the first move." And with that, Frieza fired a pink energy beam from his finger, burning holes through the chests of an entire row of people, who all fell to the ground limply. "Have fun, boys." And so, Frieza was off.

-

What had started as a simple patrol around the city had turned into the most traumatic experience of Starfire's life. She looked around in horror at the destroyed buildings, the limp corpses of the townspeople, the blood splattered all over the pavement... She could even make out the dead bodies of some of her teams' rogues gallery. Cinderblock's arm lay amongst a heap of rubble. Gizmo was lying on the ground with multiple holes in his body. Plasmus was nothing more than a splatter. Even Slade had fallen, his mask crushed next to his corpse, his face nothing more than a charred husk.

"Who...has done this terrible deed...?" Starfire asked herself as she slumped to her knees.

"Well, well. Another new face." Starfire's head shot up to see who had spoken...her eyes widened in terror when she saw the figure floating above her, smirking at her evilly. She knew little of his abilities...but she had heard stories of his power when she was a child. She had often had nightmares about him.

"Y-You are...F-Frieza..." Starfire breathed.

"Well, well! It appears I've come across someone who is educated! Excellent! Then surely you know just how terrible I can be?" Starfire's eyes narrowed. She began trembling in both anger and fear.

"You are nothing more than a murderer. You are a MONSTER!" Starfire tossed a disc of green energy at Frieza...who simply deflected it to the side with a swipe of his hand. The alien prince smirked, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, I WAS intending to ask you for information on the Dragon Balls...but it appears you aren't going to be as cooperative as I would have hoped. Very well then...I suppose it's time for you to die." Starfire's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists. It was time to face her childhood nightmare...

 **FIGHT!**

Starfire screamed and rushed at Frieza, her fists engulfed in a green aura. Flying at near terminal velocity, she reared back her fist and punched Frieza, only for the intergalactic tyrant to move his head to the side, avoiding the punch entirely. The Tamaran princess followed it up with an energy powered kick, which Frieza simply ducked to avoid.

"My, my, such predictable attacks." Frieza kneed Starfire in the gut, sending her flying through several buildings before skidding across the ground facefirst.

Frieza landed next to his downed opponent with his arms crossed. Starfire pulled her upper body off the ground, spat some rubble out, and glared at him.

"Your actions will not be without consequences!" And with those words, she flew to her feet and leapt back as Frieza attempted to whack her with his tail. As she fell towards the ground, she tossed a series of green starbolt discs at Frieza, who grunted in pain as the bolts hit him head on.

They stung a little...but not enough to truly faze him.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Frieza shook his head. "How pathetic...How about I show you what I'm truly capable of?" And with that, Frieza rushed at his opponent and rammed her in the chest headfirst, winding her and knocking her backfirst into a building.

Starfire peeled herself off of the building and panted heavily. Frieza threw a punch, which she moved her head to the side to avoid, causing the small alien to break a window instead. Starfire powered up her fist with starbolt power and nailed Frieza in the gut, sending him back slightly.

Frieza looked at the area where Starfire had hit him without a care in the world. Then he grinned evilly back at her. Quickly, he teleported in front of her and whacked her across the midsection with a series of powerful tail whips, the last of which sent her flying back several miles.

Frieza teleported in front of the still flying Starfire, and just as she was about to fly past him...

 **WHACK!**

She was stopped in her tracks by a powerful backhand courtesy of the alien prince, and just floated in the air in a daze for a few moments before Frieza casually pushed her down with his tail, causing her to slam into the ground and create a deep crater.

Frieza floated down next to the crater and peered down...just in time to see a royally pissed off alien fly up and slam into him hard enough to knock him back into a tree.

"Hmm...It appears you do have a little fight in you." Frieza smirked. "However...it won't be enough to defeat me. Especially not after I do THIS!"

And with those words, Frieza focused his energy. His muscles grew significantly, his horns got much bigger and sharper...and Frieza himself had gotten bigger as well.

Starfire looked nervous at Frieza's much bigger form...but this expression turned into a determined glare.

"So...you're not scared of my ability to transform?" Frieza asked with a smirk. "Well I suppose I'll just have to FIX THAT!" And with that, Frieza rammed Starfire with his shoulder, sending her rolling across the ground before landing in a crumpled heap.

Frieza wasn't done there, however, as he quickly dashed at the Tamaran and kicked her into the air. Quickly, he flew up after her, then nailed her in the face with a punch that sent her flying back. Before she hit the nearby building, Frieza flew past her and knocked her higher with a kick. Then he flew after her again, grabbed her in one hand and tossed her downward. Starfire screamed as she pitched towards the pavement of the city headfirst.

 **SMASH!**

When the smoke cleared from the blast, all that was visible of Starfire from the pavement was her legs, twitching slightly as she struggled to regain the strength to fight.

Frieza landed next to the pair of legs sticking out of the ground, grabbed one of them, and with a small tug, plucked the Tamaran Titan out of the ground like a vegetable, relishing the sight of her bruised, bloodied face.

"So...I do believe victory is mine."

Frieza was taken by surprise when Starfire's eyes snapped open and a beam of green energy burst out of them, knocking him back into a nearby pond.

Starfire panted heavily.

"Perhaps...I have won..." She breathed.

The water of the pond exploded upward, and out flew Frieza...in a way Starfire hadn't seen him yet.

His head seemed to be elongated, with a beak. He now had long, white horns, and he appeared to have gained shoulder pads. He was slightly hunched over, and grinning sadistically at Starfire.

"I'm going to have SO MUCH fun with you."

Starfire flew as fast as she could, barely avoiding a stream of beams fired from Frieza's finger, which were decimating the buildings she flew past.

"Come now, no need to fear me. I only wish for your death."

Starfire snarled at Frieza, then flew up at him and kicked him in the chest.

Or at least she would have if Frieza hadn't grabbed her around the throat with his tail.

Starfire struggled for breath and thrashed as Frieza's tail tightened around her neck.

"Worry not. You'll die with the knowledge that you forced me into my third form. That's quite the accomplishment."

Starfire responded by biting down on Frieza's tail as hard as she could.

Frieza yelped in pain and retracted his tail, releasing Starfire. The tyrant clutched his tail, then growled furiously at Starfire.

"Fine. Let's just see how you stand up to my final form then!" Frieza focused his energy...and then he seemed to crack like an exoskeleton, revealing a pale humanoid figure. "I wasn't planning on using this...but you've made me quite angry. And...well, you won't like me very much when I'm angry now, will you? In fact...after this is all over and done with, I do believe I'll kill everyone on this planet entirely out of spite. Yes, any friends of yours? They. Will. Die."

When Starfire heard these words, something inside her snapped. Her friends flashed through her mind.

Robin...Raven...Beast Boy...Cyborg...

These were the first of many friends that she thought of.

She clenched her fists and gnashed her teeth...and a green energy surrounded her...and exploded outward.

Frieza stood his ground, confident that he could take it.

But the second it touched him, he let out a scream of absolute agony. The wave washed over him...and all was silent.

Starfire fell to her knees and panted heavily. She stood, and looked around for Frieza. No sign of him.

She let out a sigh of relief. It was over. She had wo-

 **BOOM!**

Starfire's eyes widened in shock. She fell to her knees and looked at the bleeding stump that had once been her arm.

 **BOOM!**

After her other arm had been blown off, the pain had fully processed. Starfire howled in agony as the stumps of her arms leaked blood all over the ground. Then she felt herself get kicked into the air.

As she flew skyward, she looked down to see Frieza injured, but alive, and giving her the most vicious and sadistic smile ever seen on any being.

"You thought you could defeat ME?!" Frieza yelled before firing two more beams at Starfire's falling form, blowing off both of her legs.

Starfire, now without any limbs, hit the ground backfirst, still screaming in agony. Frieza was not quite ready to let up, however, as he had then decided to shoot a beam through her chest, creating a large gaping hole.

Now out of energy to scream, Starfire could only sob softly. Frieza saw her tears, and his grin miraculously managed to become even more wide and sadistic than it had previously been.

"What did you expect? That you actually stood a chance against ME?" Frieza laughed at the thought, then approached Starfire. He placed his foot over the bleeding wound on her chest and applied as much pressure as he could. Starfire could only moan in protest and pain. Frieza waggled his finger in a mockingly reprimanding manner. "Remember...Frieza rules you." And with that, he stomped on Starfire's wound three times, each stomp causing more blood to splatter than the last.

Miraculously, Starfire was still barely clinging to life. Frieza's response to this?

"I hope you can swim." He said mockingly as he picked up the limbless titant and tossed her into a nearby pond.

Starfire's vision blurred as she sank to the bottom of the pond. She knew she had no chance of survival.

One last word flashed through her mind.

 _Robin..._

Then everything went black...

Frieza smirked at the pond, then pulled out a communicator.

"Dodoria. Zarbon. Ready the ship. We're going to try to find the Dragon Balls at Namek." Frieza smirked. "I would destroy this planet, but...I feel I've vented my anger QUITE enough already."


	7. Mordecai and Rigby vs Toejam and Earl

It was a beautiful day in the park. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Mordecai and Rigby were slacking on the computer. As time went on, they ended up attracting the other guys as well, watching videos on the internet.

"UGH! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?! WE'VE GOT A LOT OF WORK TO DO AROUND HERE!" Benson yelled in irritation. Then he noticed a shadow enveloping the ground where he was standing. "Oh great, NOW WHAT?!" He yelled angrily. He looked up, and his eyes widened in horror. He leapt out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed by the spaceship that came down and made a decent sized hole in the ground. Benson gritted his teeth in anger and turned red.

The ship opened. Out came two odd creatures. One was red, with googly eyes, three legs, no mouth and a baseball cap which he wore backwards. The other was large, orange, and rather chubby, wearing hawaiian shorts and sunglasses.

"See Earl, that is why I don't let ya drive!" ToeJam snapped in annoyance. "Ya can't steer to save your LIFE, man!"

"Sorry, ToeJam." Earl said sheepishly. "Reason I never got my drivers' license I guess."

"HEY!" The duo turned to see a gumball machine storming towards them.

"Dude, this be trippy." ToeJam mutterd to Earl from the corner of his nonexistent mouth.

"YOU TWO HAD BETTER TAKE YOUR RUN-DOWN PILE OF JUNK OFF OF PARK PROPERTY BEFORE I CALL THE AUTHORITIES, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Whoa man, just chill! It was an accident!" ToeJam tried to reason.

"I DON'T CARE! GET YOUR SHIP OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey, what's your deal, pal?" Earl crossed his arms in anger. "We ain't hurtin' nobody!"

"JUST GET THAT STUPID SHIP OFF OF MY PARK OR I AM CALLING THE POLICE!" ToeJam and Earl's eyes widened.

"FORGET THE POLICE, MAN!" Earl shouted before punching Benson right in the face hard enough to make a very audible "CRACK" sound.

Benson's eyes widened in shock as he fell back. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

ToeJam and Earl looked wide eyed down at the unconscious park manager. He had a large crack in his head.

"Whoa, man, you went WAY overboard there!" ToeJam shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, ToeJam! Didn't mean to go THAT far!" Earl apologized.

 **Meanwhile...**

The group continued watching videos, when a loud 'CRACK' rang throughout the house.

"What was that?!" High-Five Ghost asked.

"Something must've broke. Something big..." Skips mused. "Guess Benson's getting pretty tired of waiting." The group all stood to go out and meet their boss.

They were sure in for a surprise when they saw two aliens arguing over Benson's unconscious body. All of their eyes widened in horror when they saw the crack in Benson's head. Then their eyes narrowed in anger.

"Hey, you tools! What did you do to Benson?!" Muscle Man demanded.

ToeJam and Earl turned at the sound of the voices.

"Man, we don't need this crap! We gettin' outta here! Peace!" ToeJam said before he and Earl turned and ran.

"Get back here!" Mordecai demanded as he made to run after them...only to be stopped by Skips.

"Forget them, we gotta get Benson to a hospital!"

"No way! We can't let them get away with that!" Mordecai yelled back. "We have to get them back!"

"Yeah, we're gonna take those jerks DOWN TOWN!" Rigby agreed. He and Mordecai high-fived.

Skips sighed.

"There's no time to argue with you two...Benson needs medical attention. Just don't get yourselves killed over there, okay?" And with that, Skips picked up the gumball machine and loaded him into his van, everyone except Mordecai and Rigby following.

Mordecai and Rigby watched the van drive off, then turned to each other.

"Come on. Let's go find those aliens." Mordecai said, a determined glare on his face.

"Hey Mordecai...you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Huh? Huh?" Rigby said with a smirk.

"Uh... probably not." Mordecai admitted. Rigby facepalmed.

"We should probably get our Death Kwon Do outfits on, just in case we need them. Those guys could be dangerous."

"Aw ye-yeah!" Mordecai slapped Rigby a high five. "Let's go get ready!"

-

"Phew...Man, Earl, you messed up BIG this time!" ToeJam panted.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it ToeJam. We done this kinda thing before, we can beat these suckers." Earl assured.

"I dunno, man. The earthlings seem a bit tougher this time around. We better grab some stuff before we do anything else." He saw all the conveniently place presents around the park. "And I know just where to start."

-

Mordecai and Rigby ran out of the house, their hair in mullets and wearing jean shorts.

"Okay, now we just gotta find them, and-" Mordecai grunted as he bumped into something. "Uh, sorry, I-" He froze when he saw who he bumped into.

"Yo man, watch where you're goin'!" ToeJam snapped.

"Hey! You're the bastards that might have killed Benson!" Rigby shouted.

"Hey, it was an accident, man, we don't want no trouble-" Earl's attempt at peacemaking was met with a punch to the face courtesy of Mordecai.

Earl stumbled back and fell flat on his back.

"Yo, you all right, big guy?!" ToeJam asked.

"Ugh...Tough little bird..." Earl muttered as he got up. "Nearly broke my glasses..."

"Man, why're you guys gettin' all up in our grill?! We gotta teach you a thing or two?!"

"Fine by us!" Mordecai challenged.

"Bring it, freakos!" Rigby agreed.

 **FIGHT!**

Mordecai tackled ToeJam to the ground and landed a rain of punches to the area where his mouth should be.

"OW! Hey, cut it out man!" ToeJam raised one of his legs and managed to knee Mordecai right where the sun don't shine.

Mordecai's eyes widened in pain, and he stumbled off of ToeJam. ToeJam took the oppurtunity and kicked Mordecai directly in the chest, sending him stumbling back. After Mordecai fell on his back, ToeJam went in for another kick, but Mordecai rolled out of the way and tripped ToeJam up with a sweep kick.

Meanwhile, Earl and Rigby were glaring each other down. Earl used his girth to his advantage and leapt into the air, ready to body slam Rigby and squash him like an insect.

Rigby was too quick for him, however, and quickly scampered out of the way, leaving Earl lying facefirst on the ground.

Rigby seized this opportunity and climbed on Earl's back, delivering a series of punches...that Earl didn't even notice. Rigby leapt off of Earl's back as he rolled over.

Earl rubbed his head. "Better be more careful where I'm landing..." He muttered to himself. He got no time to dwell on his words, as Rigby had latched onto his face, and was now clawing at him and biting him.

THIS he felt.

ToeJam and Mordecai were still wrestling on the ground, when ToeJam heard his buddy's pained yells.

"Earl!" ToeJam managed to throw Mordecai off of him and ran to help his pudgy pal.

"Oh no you don't!" Mordecai ran after him.

Rigby was about ready to blind Earl by slashing at his eyes...but felt himself get knocked to the side by something solid.

ToeJam glared at the raccoon who was now rolling across the ground. "Yeah, that's right! Mess with my bro, and I'll kick ya AGAIN!"

"Thanks, man..." Earl stood, wincing at the pain of his injuries. ToeJam looked him over in concern.

"Here, looks like you could use this bad boy more than me." ToeJam handed Earl a present. He opened it, and found a Root Beer float. He grinned and chugged it down, his previous injuries somehow disappearing.

"Thanks, bro. That's much better..."

Meanwhile, Mordecai was rushing to his best friends' side.

"Dude, you okay?!" He asked in concern. Rigby groaned and got to his feet. He glared at the funkotron duo.

"LET ME AT 'EM!" He got on all fours and dashed back towards the duo.

"Right on, Rigby!" Mordecai joined his best friend and dashed at ToeJam and Earl. The aliens exchanged glances.

"Better start usin' these suckers." ToeJam brought out a pair of presents. The duo opened them up and found two pairs of shoes with springs on them.

Just when Mordecai and Rigby were in striking range, ToeJam and Earl used their shoes to spring far ahead of the duo. The groundskeepers stared in surprise.

"Wow! We should totally try that some time!" Rigby said eagerly.

"Yeah we should!" Mordecai agreed. "But we need to focus for now. Come on, let's go get 'em!" And with that, they ran after the aliens.

It was a long chase. ToeJam and Earl tried to think of a plan as they sprang away from the bluejay-raccon duo. Then, a literal lightbulb appeared over ToeJam's head.

"Hey...good thing I brought the jars to catch earthlings." Earl grinned.

"Do it, man." And so, on the next spring, ToeJam turned and tossed what appeared to be a ball of energy at Mordecai, who ducked to avoid it.

"Whoa! What was THAT?!" Mordecai asked.

"Don't know. Don't wanna know." Rigby replied as he sidestepped another one.

"Dude, look! Their shoes are disappearing!" And Mordecai was right. The spring shoes were gone. ToeJam and Earl weren't done yet, however. Quickly, ToeJam pulled out two more presents, and got two slingshots out of it. Quickly, they pulled back the elastic and fired.

Mordecai and Rigby yelped as something hit them in the eyes. ToeJam and Earl opened another present, this one to cause a rain of tomatoes, several of which splattered on Mordecai and Rigby. Then the duo pulled out yet another present. This time it was a pair of running shoes. The aliens made a speedy getaway.

"Agh! What is this?!" Rigby grumbled.

"Ugh...I think they're tomatoes, dude." Mordecai replied, wiping tomato from his eyes. He cleaned out his eyes, then noticed something. "Dude...Skips left his garage open."

"Yeah, so?" Rigby asked as he finished getting the tomato out of his eyes.

"He left the Fists of Justice in there." Rigby's eyes widened and he grinned when he realized where Mordecai was going with this. The friends exchanged a high-five.

"Hm. Hm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm." The duo laughed. They ran into the garage.

"Yo, Earl, think we lost 'em?" ToeJam panted as the aliens stopped running.

"Yeah, I think so ToeJam..." Earl panted. "Uh...It just me, or are we shrinkin'?" ToeJam looked at Earl with a raised brow.

"Whatchu talkin' bout, man? We ain't shrinkin'! We're just sinkin' is all!" ToeJam's eyes widened when he realized what he just said, and he looked down to see that he and Earl had run into the park's sand pit.

ToeJam's eyes narrowed. "C'mon, bro, we gotta get outta here before those suckers find-"

"Who are YOU calling suckers, SUCKERS?!" A familiar voice demanded. ToeJam and Earl turned to see Mordecai and Rigby smirking at them from the shore of the sand pit, now each wearing a golden gauntlet on the hand.

"Yipe! Let's beat it, Earl!" ToeJam and Earl slowly tried to run to the shore, but Mordecai and Rigby had them beat. They casually strolled up to them and started kicking the two aliens in the face as hard as they could, even getting some sand in ToeJam's eyes.

"Okay...time to open us a present!" ToeJam exclaimed, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a present and opened it up.

"Uh...ToeJam?"

"Yeah, Earl?"

"Did ya...look to see what ya picked there?" ToeJam looked up to see a storm cloud over him and Earl.

"...Crap."

Mordecai and Rigby stepped back wide-eyed as ToeJam and Earl were struck by the lightning from the cloud. The best friends awkwardly exchanged glances.

"...Let's just end this already." Mordecai suggested. Rigby nodded. The storm cloud disappeared, and Mordecai and Rigby landed a punch to ToeJam and Earl's faces, uprooting them from the sand and sending them flying into a tree. ToeJam hit the tree first, and then Earl crashed into it, flattening ToeJam between him and the tree.

Earl stood shakily and peeled ToeJam off of his back.

"Man, we gotta end this thing already!" ToeJam panicked. "Those guys are tough!" He pulled out another present. This time it was a pair of wings. Panicking, ToeJam and Earl found themselves flying away to escape the wrath of Mordecai and Rigby.

The bluejay and raccoon glared at their retreating opponents.

"Now what?" Mordecai asked.

"Uh...duh!" Rigby replied. And with the power of Death Kwon Do, Rigby launched himself into the air, high above the funkotronians. Then, he turned down to face them as he fell, and slammed his gauntleted hand directly into their faces.

ToeJam and Earl slammed into the ground with a loud THUD! Mordecai caught Rigby before he hit the ground, and the duo glared at the aliens.

"What do you say we finish this?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah!" Rigby nodded.

"What are we gonna do, ToeJam?!" Earl said. "They got us beat!"

"Easy man, I got this! Check it: I brought a couple invincibility balloons from back home! Ain't no way they're gonna touch us! Let's beat those suckers DOWN!" And so, the now glowing ToeJam and Earl dashed at Mordecai and Rigby...who seemed to be preparing something.

"What do you say we release it, dude?!" Mordecai said.

"Way ahead of ya!" Rigby agreed. And with that, the duo thrust their fists forward, sending a ball of energy flying towards ToeJam and Earl.

"Ha! We can take that! We're totally invincible!" ToeJam bragged.

"Uh...ToeJam?" Earl said, grabbing his bro by the shoulder, stopping him from running.

"What is it, man?! I wanna lay waste on those little rats!"

"I think the balloons wore off." ToeJam's eyes widened when he realized they weren't sparkling anymore. He looked over just in time for the ball of aura to hit him.

There was an explosion that created a pillar of aura that reached through the sky.

When it cleared, nothing remained of ToeJam and Earl.

Mordecai and Rigby wiped some sweat from their brows, then exchanged a high five.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" They shouted.


	8. Smoke vs Smoker

Smoker stood on the bow of the G-5 Marine Ship. A marine soldier approached him from behind.

"Sir! We've located the straw hat pirates! They're on their way to Punk Hazard!" Smoker smirked.

"Excellent. I'll get you this time, Luffy..." Smoker rubbed his hands together devilishly.

An odd noise got his attention. It was almost...mystical sounding. Smoker turned to see what appeared to be a magic portal behind him. He raised a brow...and then out from the portal came a man with grey hair, grey clothing, a grey mask over his mouth... I think grey might be Smoke's favourite colour.

The marines did not take too kindly to this intruder, and immediately opened fire on him with their guns. Smoke's response? Simply turn into a cloud of smoke, causing the bullets to harmlessly phase right through him.

Smoker blinked in surprise. So he had smoke powers too...

Smoke phased back to his normal state and approached the white hunter.

"I am Smoke, of the Ling Kuei." He introduced. "I have heard from an outside source that you too wield the power of smoke. Is this true?"

"Yes." Smoker said, eyebrow still raised.

"Then I wish to challenge you to a duel." Smoke got into a combat position. The surrounding marines all raised their guns at Smoke...

"Stand down, men." Smoker commanded. "I accept your challenge." Smoker smirked as he got into his own combat position.

 **FIGHT!**

Both Smoker and Smoke had the same idea right off the bat: get in close. Both combatants turned into clouds of smoke, and flew at each other, turning back to normal just as they were within striking distance.

Smoke was faster on the draw, managing to land a punch to Smoker's jaw. He followed that up with a karate chop to the neck, a kick to the shin, and an uppercut that sent Smoker flying upward. Quickly, the ninja leapt up after the marine, grabbed him in midair, and tossed him at the deck of the ship.

Smoker bounced slightly when he hit the deck, but got up none the worse for wear. Quickly, the white hunter pointed his arms at Smoke, and out came a large cloud of smoke. Smoke wasn't quick enough to avoid it, and found himself engulfed by the fog.

The white ninja made to leap out of his smoky prison...only to find he couldn't move. It was as if something was holding him down.

Smoke looked down to see the smoke was suspending him around the waist. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he had to get out before-

 **CRACK!**

...Smoker punched his opponent in the face, sending him rolling across the deck of the ship. Smoke grunted as he crashed into the railings, then pulled himself to his feet.

Not wanting to give Smoker a chance to attack again, Smoke reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai on a rope, then lobbed it at the marine. If he were Scorpion, this is the part where he would have shouted "GET OVER HERE!"

Smoker grunted as he felt the kunai lodge itself into his chest, and then he yelped as he was tugged forward. As soon as he was within striking distance...

 **CRUNCH!**

Smoke had landed a punch directly between the white hunter's eyes, effectively breaking his nose and sending him flying into the railing.

Smoker scowled as he pulled himself up. Quickly, he gathered smoke around his arm, and then thrusted a punch forward, causing a giant fist made of smoke to rocket towards his opponent.

Smoke stood his ground as the fist approached...and then he suddenly took a stance and began making shuddering movements. The moment the fist made contact...the ninja disappeared in a puff of his own smoke.

Smoker had no time to register what happened before Smoke instantaneously appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of his head, sending him staggering forward.

Quickly, Smoke whipped his body around, and out from his arm came a long tendril of smoke that Smoke had no time to attempt to evade due to being in such close proximity. The smoke tendril curled around his body, leaving him immobile once again.

Smoker smirked at his trapped foe and slammed him into the deck of the boat three times before twirling him over his head like a lasso, eventually letting him go and sending him whirling through the air like a discus.

Lucky for Smoke, something prevented him from falling into the water. Unfortunately, that something was crashing back first into the mast of the ship.

Before Smoke even had the chance to fall, Smoker had rammed into him in the form of a cloud of smoke, sending both of them barreling right through the mast.

Smoke hit the deck and skidded on his back, while Smoker calmly touched down on the deck of his ship.

Smoke leapt to his feet and disappeared once again in a puff of smoke. He appeared next to Smoker, and punched him right in the back of the head!

...Or at least he would have, if Smoker hadn't caught on to his trick and teleported behind him to land three consecutive blows to his back. Then Smoker decided to stop playing nice, and pulled out his Nanashaku Jitte. Quickly, he slammed it into Smoke's head, fracturing his skull in the process. Then, he went for a strike to the back of Smoke's leg, sending the smoke ninja to one knee. Smoker raised his jitte, ready to cave Smoke's head in...

Smoke quickly teleported out of the way, much to the frustration of his opponent. That frustration increased when the ninja reappeared behind him and knocked him right off his feet with a leg scissor kickdown, sending him upward slightly. Before Smoker could hit the ground back first, Smoke appeared underneath him in another puff of smoke, and sent him flying with an uppercut. Quickly, Smoke leapt up after Smoker, grabbed him out of the air, and once more, tossed him to the deck of the ship.

Smoker was REALLY starting to get pissed. Angrily, he leapt to his feet. His opponent landed nearby. Smoker dashed forward, intent on bringing his jitte down on Smoke's head... but Smoke disappeared in a puff of smoke. Irritated, Smoker turned around, waiting for Smoke to reappear...

 **CRACK!**

Only to feel something solid connect with his back. After grunting in pain, Smoker whirled to meet his opponent...and saw nothing.

 **SMASH!**

Smoker fell back as something hard hit him right on the nose, drawing blood. Angrily, he swung forward with his jitte...and his effort was rewarded with a pained grunt and the drawing of blood.

Smoker growled. Invisibility...

Thankfully for him, the invisibility wore off. Smoke agilely leapt back, doing some flips, and then tossed a ball of smoke at his opponent.

Smoker grunted as the ball hit him...and then he felt another blow to his pelvis that sent him flying across the ship.

Smoker grunted in anger as he moved to get up...he rose to his feet...and his opponent promptly appeared behind him and delivered a German Suplex, slamming the marine's head into the deck of the ship. Smoker yelled out in pain as he felt his skull and neck fracture. Smoker growled as he moved to stand again...only to get kicked in the face, an x-ray showing his skull shattering even further.

Now furious, Smoker leapt to his feet and slammed his jitte into Smoke's chest, knocking the wind out of him and shattering his ribs. Then he brought it down over the ninja's back, breaking it and sending him sprawling onto the deck of the ship.

Smoke forced himself back to his feet and teleported forward in a puff of smoke. His intention was to flow through his opponent and tear him apart from the inside out.

No such luck, as Smoker turned into his own puff of smoke and flowed upward, causing Smoke to flow through nothing more than empty air.

As Smoke was forced back into his original body, Smoker's smoke cloud swooped down on him. Smoke turned just in time to feel a steel object hit him right on the chest, knocking him on his back. Smoke looked up to see Smoker towering over him, using the jitte to pin him down. Quickly, he turned into a cloud of smoke.

Smoker turned around just as Smoke reappeared behind him, reared back his jitte, thrust it forward...

 **SQUELCH**

Smoke's eyes widened in shock as the steel bar penetrated his chest.

Not quite done yet, Smoker pulled his weapon out of the ninja's intestines and slammed the tip of it through his eye, penetrating right through to the back of Smoke's head.

Smoke stood for a moment...then Smoker pulled the jitte out of the ninja's eye. Smoke slumped to his knees and fell forward, his remaining eye staring unblinkingly.

Smoker panted heavily, then took a deep breath. Calming himself down, he picked up the corpse of his opponent and tossed it back through the portal, which promptly closed. He turned to his men.

"Now that that's out of the way...let's find those Straw Hats!"


	9. Petey Piranha vs Snakeweed

Snakeweed grinned as he tossed another Pianta into the horizon, the poor plant creature screaming all the had been feeling extremely irritated after his latest loss to those damn turtles, and needed a way to blow off some steam. Then, he discovered a flyer for Isle Delfino, and the rest is history.

Snakeweed, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, accepted the ride. The place looked fun to terrorize...

So, here he was, attacking every civilian in sight. He saw another Pianta trying to escape. But Snakeweed was not having any of that... using his powerful limbs, he knocked the Pianta right off his feet and sent him flying towards a nearby windmill.

-

Petey Piranha was happily dozing away on the roof on the windmill...and was promptly jarred from his slumber when something collided with his head, knocking him off the roof.

Petey grunted in pain as he fell facefirst into the ground...and then he angrily roared to his feet. His head whipped around wildly, looking for the one who had jarred him from his slumber. Then he saw Snakeweed throwing Piantas...

If Petey had eyes, they would be angered slits.

Snakeweed looked around for more Piantas to attack...but he was surprised when something landed behind him with a THUD! He turned to see Petey standing behind him, piping mad and out for blood. Petey roared in Snakeweed's face, giving the plant criminal a perfect view of his sharp rows of teeth.

Snakeweed grinned. He wasn't gonna turn down an excuse to kill something...

 **FIGHT!**

Petey made the first move, swinging his head at his opponent, nailing him in the side and staggering him.

Snakeweed wasn't gonna take that sitting down. As Petey was adjusting his big head to normal position, the weed monster raised his flytrap arms. When Petey's head was upright...

 **WHAM!**

Petey grunted in pain as Snakeweed slammed his flytraps onto the top of his head. Quickly, Petey slapped Snakeweed across the face as hard as he could with one of his leaves, stunning him.

Quickly, Petey flapped his leaves as fast as he could, and, much to Snakeweed's chagrin, actually began to fly.

Snakeweed growled at the giant piranha plant, and quickly used his thorned tendrils to whip at Petey.

Petey grunted slightly in pain as the whips barely managed to reach him, slightly cutting into his...skin...? Petey reared back his head, opened his mouth wide, then made sure his attack would hit Snakeweed...

"BLAAAAAAAARGH!"

Petey shot a stream of brown goop out of his mouth. Snakeweed had no time to dodge as the spray hit him full on.

The weed monster muttered curses under his breath as he struggled to get some goop out of his eyes. He tried to take a step...and promptly slipped on the large puddle of goop underneath him, landing flat on his face.

Furious about his lack of ability to see his surroundings, Snakeweed roared to his feet...and felt something collide with him from behind, splattering even more goop on the back of his head. Then a similar weight nailed him in the side. And another hit him on the back. Petey grinned as the Swoopin' Stus softened his opponent up for him.

Snakeweed roared in anger and flailed his tendrils around like mad, hoping to hit whatever it was hitting him. He was sort of succeeding at taking out some of the Stus...but a few still managed to get through his defenses. He heard a loud "THUD" nearby, and took that as a sign that Petey had landed.

Petey spun in place, one of his leaves outstretched...and a tornado-like gust of wind quickly made its way towards Snakeweed, further staggering him and causing him to see red underneath the goop in his eyes. Petey hit him with another tornado.

Snakeweed had had enough. Roaring in anger, he dashed forward in the direction he felt the tornadoes coming from. He didn't care that he couldn't see, this thing needed to DIE. He was closing the distance between himself and Petey fast.

Too bad he was slightly off on Petey's position, causing him to run right past the other plant monster...into a nearby lake, submerging himself in the water. Petey laughed at his opponents' misfortune.

Snakeweed was at his boiling point now. Still, at least the water was washing that annoying goop off. Quickly, he opened his eyes under the water to get the goop out of his eyes.

His sight restored, Snakeweed roared to the surface and rammed into Petey, sending the piranha plant skidding back a few feet. The two plant monsters gritted their teeth as they pushed against one another. Petey was clearly the stronger of the two, however, as Snakeweed was slowly skidding back. This continued until they ended up in a Pianta's large garden. Then, Petey reared back his head and opened his mouth, wanting to cover Snakeweed in goop again.

Snakeweed would have none of that. Quickly, he reached up, clamped his fly traps around Petey's mouth, and held his head up, preventing him from releasing the slime.

Using Petey's state to his advantage, Snakeweed whipped Petey all over his body with his tendrils, cutting and scratching the piranha plant.

Finally, Petey's strength won out, and he clamped his teeth around Snakeweed's flytraps, severing them.

Petey grinned in triumph, then tossed a wooden block at Snakeweed's face, staggering him slightly. Petey's grin became a frown, however, when Snakeweed's flytraps quickly grew back.

Quickly, Petey took to the air, positioning himself just above Snakeweed. Snakeweed ran out of the way as Petey tried to drop back down on top of him, intent on crushing him. Snakeweed avoided Petey himself...but the shockwave from the fall damaged him, as well as caused him to fall flat on his back.

Petey quickly dove under the dirt. Snakeweed roared as he climbed to his feet. He was going to kill this freak once and for all! As soon as he found him, anyway...

Snakeweed looked around for his opponent...and then noticed the ground beneath him was rumbling. He looked down...and was quickly knocked off his feet when Petey. erupted from the ground.

Frustrated, Snakeweed roared to his feet and ran at Petey. He started slamming his flytraps into his fellow plant beast, sending the piranha plant staggering back with each hit.

Eventually, they reached the lake again. Petey was tired of getting beaten on, so he quickly reared back his head and swung...

But Snakeweed caught it and managed to hold it between his flytraps.

Petey pushed his head against Snakeweed's grip, but Snakeweed raised one of his flytraps and slammed it into Petey's gut, stunning him. Then Snakeweed slammed the flytrap against Petey's head, further disorienting him.

With Petey stunned, Snakeweed quickly grabbed his head and shoved it under the water. Petey thrashed as he struggled to get his head out, his gurgling cries sounding from the water.

Eventually, Petey's strength won out, as he managed to knock Snakeweed off of him and get out of the water. Unfortunately for him, he had swallowed a lot of water when he was underneath it. Snakeweed noticed a large bulge in Petey's belly. Petey let out a sick-sounding groan, and fell backwards.

Snakeweed seized the oppurtunity and raised his flytraps, nailing Petey right in the bulge in his stomach. Petey grunted in pain as he opened his mouth and spat out all the water he swallowed.

Snakeweed saw Petey's mouth open and got an idea. Quickly, he went over and pried Petey's mouth open with his flytraps, to make sure Petey couldn't fight against it. Then, he shoved all four of his tendrils down Petey's throat.

Petey roared in pain and thrashed desperately as the thorny tendrils cut into his insides.

Eventually, the Piranha Plant's strength won out, as he had managed to clamp his hands against the weed monster's tendrils, severing them.

Unfortunately for him, the fool swallowed them.

Petey roared in agony as the tendrils punctured his insides beyond repair, his body leaking what appeared to be brown goop. Slowly, his cries weakened. Eventually, the large plant fell flat on his back and dissolved into brown goop.

Snakeweed watched the entire thing with a smile on his face.


	10. Ash's Kanto Pokemon Battle Royale

Bulbasaur glared cautiously at its opponents, knowing it had to be careful.

Charizard had its eye on Snorlax. It was looking forward to this challenge...

Kingler pinched its claws together in a threatening manner.

Primeape was shooting every other Pokemon in the area its most vicious glare, intending to tell them that it was gonna pulverize them.

Muk just looked around at its opponents.

Snorlax had fallen asleep, and was dreaming about eating.

Tauros scuffed its hoof against the ground and snorted as it lowered its head, ready to go.

The battle was ready.

 **FIGHT!**

Charizard immediately flew to Snorlax at top speed, ramming into it hard enough to jar it from its slumber.

Snorlax shot straight up with a surprised groan, then whipped its head around to find the bastard who dared wake it from its slumber. Charizard roared to get its attention. Snorlax turned to the fire dragon with a glare more intense than the heat of the sun.

Charizard was NOT going to get away with attacking it while it slept.

Charizard flew into Snorlax once more, wanting to ram its belly. But Snorlax managed to catch it out of the air and hold it in place. The two large Pokemon pushed against one another, intent on knocking the other back.

Charizard eventually realized that despite its training, Snorlax was still physically the stronger of the two. Quickly, Charizard surprised the larger Pokemon by hitting it in the chest with a powerful flamethrower attack at point blank range.

Snorlax yelped in surprise and staggered back a bit, allowing Charizard to free itself from its grasp. The dragon sprang back and took to the air. It looked down at Snorlax, and shot it an intense glare. Snorlax adopted a nervous expression on its face, and found itself momentarily unwilling to move.

This brief moment was all it took for it to find itself on the receiving end of an attack. The fire dragon flew down at the sleepy Pokemon and rammed its head into its belly hard enough to briefly wind it.

Unfortunately for Charizard, Snorlax's girth worked in its favour, as after its head connected with the fleshy belly, it bounced off and ended up falling straight on its back.

Charizard pulled itself to its feet...just in time to feel Snorlax's head connect with its own, causing the grandfather of all headaches. Snorlax followed up the Headbutt attack by charging a white energy into its fist and hitting Charizard directly beneath the chin, sending the fire lizard flying upward. Before it got too high, however, Snorlax leapt up after it and delivered a powerful aerial kick, sending the dragon flying into a nearby boulder hard enough to shatter it completely.

Charizard roared as it took flight once again. It glared at its obese enemy, inhaled...and shot five balls of fire down at the sleepy bear creature. Snorlax winced in discomfort as the fireballs hit its belly, but it otherwise looked none the worse for wear. Charizard then whipped its tail at Snorlax, sending a ball of flame at the larger Pokemon. Snorlax stood still, and looked around itself at the ring of fire surrounding it.

Charizard roared as it flew down at Snorlax at top speed, too fast for Snorlax to see it coming. Charizard wrapped its arms around the behemoth and tried to lift it. Key word being "tried." Charizard had had trouble lifting a Golem before...and Snorlax was heavier than any Golem.

Snorlax grabbed Charizard and held it up to eye level. Charizard glared...but then its eyes widened in terror when it realized that Snorlax had been charging up Hyper Beam.

This was going to HURT.

From the miniature fire vortex erupted a beam of yellow energy...and after that beam of energy exploded, Charizard was sent flying from the vortex and into a nearby cliffside. The fire dragon shakily pulled itself to its feet and glared at Snorlax.

Maybe close contact wasn't the best idea...

Meanwhile, Bulbasaur took the smart decision. It decided to go after Kingler, the one it had a type advantage against, and hope that the others weakened each other enough for it to claim victory.

Bulbasaur opened up this battle by whipping out its vines and lashing out at the large crab.

Kingler wisely made the decision to use Harden. The vines hit it all over, but the crab's now rock hard shell diminished the effect. Eventually, Bulbasaur came in for another vine whip...Kingler thought quickly and grabbed the vines in one of its pincers, then squeezed as hard as it could, eliciting a pained roar from Bulbasaur.

The plant Pokemon gritted its teeth against the pain, then focused its energy into its bulb and managed to launch a series of razor sharp leaves from it. Kingler had no time to react as the leaves connected, managing to pierce through enough of its defenses to cause it noticeable pain. Kingler flinched at the pain, then began to scuttle towards Bulbasaur, hoping to engage it in close combat.

Bulbasaur responded by wrapping its vines around Kingler's pincers so it couldn't pinch them, and its grip was also strong enough to hold the crab in place. Kingler struggled to open its claws, but Bulbasaur's grip remained true. Kingler looked over at the bulbed dinousaur, its eyes mere slits as it leered at it. Bulbasaur was unnerved enough by the glare for its grip on Kingler to slacken, allowing the king crab to break free and quickly scuttle over.

Bulbasaur agilely leapt to the side as Kingler tried to grab it in its pincer and squeeze it in half. The large crab exhaled deeply, sending a powerful stream of water Bulbasaur's way...but the grass type managed to leap to safety. Kingler exhaled again, and a stream of powerful bubbles launched towards Bulbasaur. The toad-like Pokemon let loose with another Razor Leaf. The sharp leaves managed to pop most of the bubbles, but a decent number did manage to get to it, making it wince in pain.

Kingler took advantage of Bulbasaur's pained reaction, and scuttled up to it, then slammed its pincer into the top of Bulbasaur's head, sending the poor grass type flat on its belly. Kingler continued to slam its pincers into Bulbasaur, hoping to beat the grass type to death.

Bulbasaur wouldn't have it, though, for it managed to quickly get to its feet and ram into the crab hard enough to send it flying back a bit. Kingler got to its feet, and began to charge up Hyper Beam...but Bulbasaur was faster, and quickly wrapped its vines around the large water type's legs.

Bulbasaur, through sheer willpower and determination, hoisted the crab off the ground, and then used its vines to slam it into the ground as hard as it could. Then it did it again. And again. And again. Kingler was subjected to an endless, vicious cycle of being slammed back and forth into the ground, greatly weakening it. Finally, Bulbasaur decided to end it. It slammed Kingler into a rocky cliffside with great force.

Kingler collapsed to the ground and weakly managed to get to its feet. There were noticeable cracks in its body, which was leaking blood.

Bulbasaur decided to end this whole thing right now. It fired another Razor Leaf at Kingler. The sharp leaves cut deeply into the crab's already falling apart body...Kingler was diced into little chunks in an eruption of blood. Its body parts fell to the ground, permanently staining the grass red.

Bulbasaur looked around, and noticed Charizard and Snorlax going at it. They were both major threats...but it may be able to help eliminate one of them... Quickly, Bulbasaur hid in some nearby bushes and began to charge up its most powerful attack.

Meanwhile, Primeape was attempting to fight Muk. Key word here being "attempting." Primeape was punching and kicking at Muk as hard as it possibly could, but the sludge monster's body absorbed every blow. The pig monkey's fists and legs even got stuck in the sludge a few times, which further irritated it. And this didn't help when Muk decided to throw a hit back... A sludge bomb to the face was its usual response, but it mostly just remained still and allowed the pig monkey to take its shots, as if it were saying "Hit me with your best shot, 'cause I can take it!"

Primeape was about to ragequit and go after another Pokemon, but then a loud bellow, suspiciously similar to a cow, was heard. Muk blinked in confusion as a "SPLAT" sound was heard, and muffled grunts shortly afterward. Muk and Primeape exchanged glances.

Tauros had tried to ram into Muk headfirst. But considering what Muk is made out of, it's not a good idea to ram something like that. Too bad Tauros didn't learn that until it got its upper body stuck in the poison Pokemon's body. So Tauros's rear legs were now pushing against the ground as it tried to pull itself free from Muk's body. Eventually, it tried to push against Muk's body. That resulted in it getting its rear legs stuck, leaving only its butt visible from the sludge monster's body. To poor Muk, this was the equivalent of getting a popcorn kernel stuck in your teeth, and it reached behind its back in an attempt to grab Tauros and pull it out.

Primeape glared at the bull Pokemon's wiggling rump, seeing something it could actually fight. Primeape stormed over to the bull, grabbed its tail, and, much to Muk's relief, yanked as hard as it could, sending the bull flying off into the distance, with the angry monkey running after it. Muk watched the pig monkey run after Tauros, then looked over to where Snorlax and Charizard were fighting.

Those two HAD to go.

Primeape quickly closed the distance between itself and Tauros, who was shaking some leftover goop out of its fur. Tauros turned to Primeape with a snort, then glared intensely, scuffed its hoof across the ground, and dashed at Primeape, intending to ram it.

Primeape caught Tauros by the horns and held it in place. Much like Charizard and Snorlax had done previously, the two pokemon began pushing against one another in an attempt to overpower each other.

Primeape eventually grew impatient, so it leapt back from the clash and dashed at Tauros as fast as it could, repeatedly nailing it with a series of rapid punches and kicks, each one sending Tauros staggering back further.

Eventually, Tauros got fed up with it. Quickly, just before Primeape connected another punch, the bull caught the monkey in its horns and flipped it into the air. Primeape landed flat on its back, and Tauros stomped its hooves against the ground, rattling the battlefield. Primeape leapt back to its feet, and noticed the beam of white energy that was slicing the ground open. Primeape avoided this with a quick leap to the side...but then felt something ram into it.

Primeape saw Tauros running with it attached to its horns, and its eyes narrowed. Primeape grunted in pain as it felt its back connect with a hard surface that felt suspiciously like a rock. This, combined with the bull's horns ramming him once more, did a rather significant amount of damage.

And this angered the pig monkey. Greatly.

Primeape growled, and gained newfound determination to tear this bull to so many pieces, no one would even know that it was a Pokemon.

The Pig Monkey reared back its fist, and punched Tauros directly in the face as hard as it could, sending the bull flying back a few yards. Primeape fell to the ground, feet first, and then let out a battle cry as it dashed for the large bull.

Tauros thought fast and used Double Team. Primeape ran up to one of the bulls and tried to punch them, only for it to disappear. Then the fighting type got rammed in the back by the real deal. Primeape turned around, only for Tauros to use Double Team again. Primeape picked one, attacked...and it was fake. The real Tauros rammed Primeape again.

Primeape was now seeing red. In fact, its fur literally turned red, and a sound that sounded suspiciously like a boiling teapot was heard. Steam poured from the sides of the pig monkey's head, and when it roared at the sky, it actually breathed fire.

Tauros used Double Team again...Primeape dashed at one, and found that it was fake. The real Tauros went in for yet another ram...but by this point, Primeape was flailing its fists around in blind fury. And it got lucky enough to nail Tauros right in the face, hard enough to draw blood.

Tauros snorted, then scuffed the ground with its hind leg, then dashed forward, hoping to impale Primeape with its horns.

Big mistake.

Primeape grabbed Tauros by the horns, and with the power of rage...

Tauros bellowed in pain as Primeape ripped its horns right off. Primeape, blinded by its rage, wasted no time in throwing the severed appendages back at their owner. It was an incredibly lucky throw for both of them, as one horn embedded itself into the normal type's kneecap, while the other lodged itself firmly into one of its eyes, causing Tauros to rear onto its hind legs while making pained noises.

Primeape took absolutely no time to admire its handiwork, and was quick to run up to the large bull, grab its forelegs, and with rage power...

Tauros's pitiful cries of agony could be heard for miles as its front legs were torn right from the sockets. The bull collapsed to the ground...but Primeape was far from done. It grabbed the bull and tossed it into a rocky cliffside. Tauros hit the rocks front first, then fell flat on its back, blood gushing from its head, its nose, and the stumps that used to be its forelegs.

Primeape wasted no time in leaping on top of Tauros, causing a sickening "CRACK" as several of the normal type's bones shattered from the force. With no way to fight back, Tauros could only make pained noises as Primeape began savagely punching it in the face. Slowly, its pained bellows died down, and it succumbed to its injuries, going limp and finally dying. Its face was unrecognizable, completely caved in, with brain matter and skull fragments scattered around the area. Primeape still was not satisfied, and it continued to wail on the bull's limp corpse.

When it had finally released all of its anger, Primeape tossed Tauros's body away and panted heavily. Then it looked over to see fire blasts emerging from off in the distance.

Wow...that fight had taken place further from the starting point than it originally rhought. Shrugging, the pig monkey began to make its way back to the fight. Snorlax was its next target...

Snorlax and Charizard's battle was still raging on. Charizard landed on the ground a few feet away from the larger Pokemon, and exhaled a stream of flame from its mouth. Snorlax gritted its teeth against the flames as it dashed at the dragon. It managed to close the distance, and Charizard's face was met with a frigid punch, causing it to grunt in pain. Charizard retaliated by engulfing its fist in a flaming aura, and punching Snorlax right in the face, very slightly staggering the normal type.

Snorlax prepared for another ice punch, but then it felt something latch onto its head. Snorlax roared in confusion and irritation as it felt something slowly enveloping its body.

Muk had decided to join in the fun. It was using its odd body shape to its advantage, trying to engulf Muk in its body and hopefully suffocate it to death.

The downside to this? It wasn't big or strong enough. Snorlax quite easily managed to the sludge monster off of its head, and shot it an angered look. Muk glared back, and spat a sludge bomb in Snorlax's face, causing the sleepy Pokemon to grunt in surprise.

Then Snorlax grunted in pain as a fire blast connected with its head. It glared up at Charizard intensely, then glared at Muk for distracting it. Deciding to try to kill two birds with one stone, Snorlax tossed the sludge monster up at the dragon, then charged up...and fired a Hyper Beam. Unfortunately, Charizard had fired its most powerful flamethrower at the exact same time, resulting in a beam clash.

And poor Muk was caught right in the middle of it.

Muk cried out in absolute agony as the two beams destroyed its body. Eventually, both of the attacks ended up exploding outward, knocking both Charizard and Snorlax back.

Muk's ashes fell to the ground.

Snorlax and Charizard barely paid attention to the deceased sludge monster. Charizard's eyes began to glow white. Its tail flame expanded, appearing to get bigger. It opened its mouth wide, forming a ball of fire. The dragon flew high above the normal type, and spat a ball of fire down at it. The moment the ball of fire connected with Snorlax, it erupted in a fiery inferno. Charizard landed on the ground, glaring forward, wanting to see the results.

When the smoke cleared, Snorlax was still standing, albeit looking more than a little worse for wear.

Snorlax wished one of the others would attack Charizard so it could have time to use Rest... It instead settled for leaping up into the air, intent on landing on top of Charizard with a belly flop. Charizard was too fast, however, and quickly flew out of the way, causing Snorlax to slam into the ground facefirst.

Snorlax pulled itself to its feet...and felt something connect with the back of its head, staggering it a little. The gargantuan goliath turned, expecting to see Charizard.

It was a little surprised to see Primeape glaring at it. Snorlax tilted its head...then grunted in pain as Primeape leapt up to its face and began to pummel it with a barrage of punches and kicks, each one eliciting a pained grunt from the larger Pokemon. Primeape followed up its assault by scratching Snorlax across the face, despite the lack of visible claws, then leapt off, got a running start, leapt into the air...and nailed Snorlax in the stomach with a flying karate kick.

On the upside, this kick did cause Snorlax noticeable pain.

On the downside...Snorlax's flab send Primeape bouncing off. The pig monkey rolled upon hitting the ground...and ended up at Charizard's feet.

Primeape leapt up and punched Charizard in the face. Charizard responded by grabbing the champion of the G1 Grand Prix and flying high above the battlefield with it.

Primeape struggled and thrashed to escape Charizard's grip, but Charizard's training shone through, maintaining its grip against the thrashing ape.

Charizard flew above a large gorge that convenieantly happened to be nearby, full of sharp rocks. The fire type started flying in a circular motion. Slowly at first...then gradually picking up speed, until to Primeape, everything was a blur.

Finally, Charizard, still flying in the same circular pattern, raised Primeape above its head and tossed it down into the gorge.

Primeape screeched in anger as it fell, still dizzy from the spinning...and then it felt an intense pain explode in its body. Primeape had been impaled on one of the sharp rocks.

The monkey screeched and thrashed in a combination of rage, pain, and terror, its blood leaking onto the rocks below. Gradually, Primeape's struggles weakened, and it went still.

Charizard went down to finish off its fight with Snorlax. It inhaled...and spat a powerful beam of blue energy from its mouth towards Snorlax.

At the same time, from some nearby bushes, a beam of green energy was fired at Snorlax's back.

Both Dragonbreath and Solarbeam connected with the large normal type at the same time, causing it to roar in pain.

Charizard saw Snorlax panting heavily, and knew that it was on the ropes. It took to the air, flew down towards its opponent with its wings glowing white...Steel Wing connected with Snorlax's belly.

 **SQUELCH**

Snorlax couldn't bring itself to do anything but stand in shock as Charizard's Steel Wing created a large opening in its stomach...which slowly opened up, revealing the normal type's internal organs, which began to slowly spill out onto the grass.

Charizard landed in front of the larger Pokemon, and looked at the severe injury. The fire type took a deep breath...and exhaled a stream of fire right into Snorlax's internal organs.

Snorlax howled in agony as its body burst into flames, its organs continuing to spill onto the ground. It collapsed to the ground, and tried to stop drop and roll. But it was too late. It succumbed to the injuries quickly, and died.

Charizard snorted at the dead normal type, and glared at the bushes. It took a deep breath, and released a powerful flamethrower at the bush. At the same time, another Solar Beam erupted from the bush. The two beams clashed, before eventually exploding outward.

Bulbasaur leapt out of the bushes, and felt its heart drop at the sight of the remaining opponent. It realized it was outclassed quite thoroughly. But that didn't mean it wasn't gonna give it its all.

Bulbasaur leapt around constantly, avoiding repeated streams of flamethrowers, occasinally retaliating by firing Razor Leaf at the dragon, which didn't do much damage. Thinking quickly, Bulbasaur launched Leech Seed at the fire type.

Charizard flinched as it felt the seeds sapping away at its health...but it adamantly refused to surrender.

Bulbasaur had no time to react as Charizard flew at it and grabbed it. Charizard opened its mouth, wanting to hit the grass type with flamethrower at point blank range. Bulbasaur managed to prevent it, however, by wrapping its vines around Charizard's mouth, forcing it shut.

Charizard let out a muffled growl as it squeezed Bulbasaur hard enough to draw blood, then it tossed the grass type against a tree. Bulbasaur leapt to its feet, feeling the injuries from Charizard's squeezing slowly heal thanks to Leech Seed.

Charizard was impressed with how Bulbasaur was faring, but this needed to end fast. Charizard took a deep breath to release another stream of fire...and when Bulbasaur's vines came to hold its mouth shut, it fired the blast at the vines rather than Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur yelled in pain as it felt its vines burn. Charizard took the opportunity to fly towards the vines with a steel wing.

 **SLICE**

Bulbasaur yelled in agony as large chunks of its vines were torn right off. This gave Charizard the chance it needed to finish this once and for all. It flew towards Bulbasaur, picked it up...and with all the strength it could muster, ripped its bulb right off of its back.

Bulbasaur gritted its teeth against the terrible pain and fought back the pained tears that were trying to come. It knew this was the end...but it was gonna go down with as much dignity as it could.

Charizard put the bulbless Bulbasaur in its mouth, sinking its teeth into its back. Then, it fired another flamethrower out of its mouth.

Charizard spat out Bulbasaur's ashes, then roared in triumph.


	11. Hawlucha vs Rikochet

It was an average day at the World Renowned International School of Lucha. Rikochet, Buena Girl, and the Flea were getting in their daily training routine.

"All right, Flea! Let's go for round two!" Rikochet challenged.

"The Flea is going to win this time, if it's the last thing The Flea ever does!" The Flea declared. And with that, he lunged forward in an attempt to tackle his friend...only for a mysterious green portal to appear in front of him, causing him to fall into it.

"Flea!" Rikochet and Buena Girl both shouted in concern as they looked into the portal.

The Flea screamed as he was sucked through the portal...then grunted when he slammed into something hard. Groaning, the filthy wrestler looked to see what he crashed into. It turned out to be a four-armed humanoid American wrestler-like figure...who was looking at the Flea with an irritated expression. Grumbling something, the stranger grabbed the Flea off of his face, and then tossed him back through the portal, screaming all the way. Then, the figure turned to the smaller creature by his side.

"All right, champ! This is the place! Are you ready to knock this Rikochet guy DEAD?!" The being's much calmer companion nodded.

"Yes, master. I will not disappoint you." He answered.

"Well then LET'S GET IN THERE AND LET YOU BUST SOME HEADS!" And with that, the two continued their journey through the portal.

"Hey! I think he's coming back out!" Rikochet exclaimed as the Flea's screams got closer.

"Um...you think we should-" Buena Girl was interrupted as the Flea slammed into them hard enough to knock them both to the sides, then proceeded to slam into the wall hard enough to get his head stuck in it. "...Move out of the way?" Buena Girl finished her sentence as she stood, rubbing her head. The two young wrestlers helped Flea pull his head out of the wall.

"Flea! Are you all right?! What happened?!" Rikochet asked.

"Ugh...The Flea hit a giant four-armed man! He threw the Flea out of the portal!"

"Uh-oh! Are we being invaded?!" Buena Girl asked. Immediately after she said that, out from the portal stepped the two creatures from earlier. The bigger one loomed over them, glaring into their eyes.

"All right, you little chumps! I am the grand wrestling master, Machamp! Which one of you is Rikochet?! He's the perfect match-up for my student here! He wants to challenge you to a fight! If you accept, he will beat you down and complete his training! If you refuse, you're nothing but a spineless little runt who wears diapers and-"

"Machamp, ma! Machamp champ! Chaaaaamp! Champ, ma ma ma champ!"

"Um...I think it's trying to tell us something..." Buena Girl whispered into Rikochet's ear. The pint-sized wrestler stepped up.

"Um...Excuse me! We...don't understand what you're saying..." Machamp blinked, then facepalmed. He had forgotten the language differences. Sighing, his student, Hawlucha, stepped towards Rikochet and performed a series of complicated hand gestures. "Chumps?! What...Grand wrestling champion, huh?

Me? Fight your student? Well, I don't know...Wait...SPINELESS?! RUNT?! DIAPERS?! All right, that's it! You want a fight?! YOU'VE GOT ONE!" And then, almost immediately, a cage surrounded Rikochet and Hawlucha, leaving Buena Girl, The Flea, and Machamp to watch from the sidelines. A wrestling ring rose from underneath their feet, setting the mood for the match.

"You can do this Rikochet!" Buena Girl called out.

"The Flea bets twenty bucks on Rikochet!"

"C'mon, Hawlucha! Show 'im what you're made of!" He turned to the Flea. "I'm holding you to that, by the way." He looked to Hawlucha, who rolled his eyes and translated. Flea and Machamp glared each other down, determined to win the bet.

Rikochet and Hawlucha glared across the cage at one another.

Let the battle begin...

 **FIGHT!**

The pint-sized luchadores made a beline for each other and quickly met in a grappling match, pushing against one another to try to push the other off balance.

To Rikochet's surprise, despite their relatively similar builds, Hawlucha was easily winning this shoving match, as he felt himself sliding back against the lucha hawk's pushing. Hawlucha noticed it had the upper hand, and smirked.

Rikochet yelped as he felt his feet leave the ring. Hawlucha had flown up with him in its grasp, tossed him up at the top of the cage. The pint-sized luchadore child grunted in pain as he felt his head roughly slam into the steel bars, then screamed as he fell down to the arena, leaving an imprint of his body when he hit the ground.

Hawlucha approached the imprint, hoping to pin its opponent down and end the match here and now...It did not expect Rikochet to immediately leap from the Him-Shaped hole and slam into it, wrapping his arms around it and effectively pinning it.

Hawlucha struggled against the other wrestler's hold, but much to it's surprise, despite it clearly having the advantage in strength earlier, Rikochet was actually doing a decent job keeping it held down, and the two were on rather even grounds as Hawlucha struggled to escape the child's grasp.

The hawk eventually managed to get Rikochet off of it by pecking him on the forehead several times, causing him to stagger back. Growling, Rikochet leapt forward in an attempt to pin his opponent once more. Hawlucha focused its gaze on the wrestler, and mere seconds before he made contact, the Pokemon agilely flipped over him, successfully Detecting his move and causing him to land flat on his face and skid to the other side of the ring.

Rikochet leapt back to his feet and made a mad dash towards the hawk. Hawlucha mirrored him, running forward to Tackle the small child. They quickly crossed the distance between each other...

 **SMASH!**

Both boy and hawk were sent flying to either side of the arena from the impace, and roughly slammed into the bars. Both wrestlers rose to their feet, shrugging off the impact. Hawlucha glared forward and flashed its claws at its young rival. Rikochet scowled and made a clawing motion with his hands as a retaliation taunt.

Little did he know, Hawlucha had successfully raised its attack and accuracy stats.

Rikochet agilely flipped to the side to avoid a Karate Chop, then staggered his avian enemy with a quick kick to the side. He followed this up with a few punches, then leapt up slightly and nailed the hawk in the side of the head with his foot, knocking it down. Rikochet was not through, however, as he then proceeded to pounce on top of his rival. Hawlucha struggled to escape, but Rikochet wouldn't have it, and punched him a few more times in an attempt to lessen the struggles. Hawlucha tired of it, and managed to raise its leg and nail Rikochet in the lower regions, knocking him right off. Rikochet stumbled to his feet in pain. Hawlucha seemed to have gotten stronger somehow...

"WHOO-HOO! THE FLEA IS GOING TO WIN THE BET!"

"Don't get cocky, bug boy!" Machamp snapped. "My student's got a few tricks up his sleeve!"

Sure enough, Hawlucha immediately hopped to its feet. The bird leapt into the air, all the way to the top of the cage, and then swooped down at a rapid speed. Rikochet looked up at his descending opponent, and a lightbulb flashed in his mind. The pint-sized powerhouse ran to the ropes around the arena, pulled them back...and then let go and launched himself right at the hawk.

This turned against him, however, as the Pokemon surprised him by extending its wing and hitting him square in the stomach, winding him and sending him slamming back into the ring headfirst, leaving only his legs sticking out. As Rikochet struggled to pull himself back out, Hawlucha took advantage of its opponents incapacitation, and landed a fair distance away to rest its body. It felt Roost take effect, as some of its injuries from Rikochet's most recent beatdown were healing over.

Finally, Rikochet managed to escape his position, and shook the cobwebs out of his head before getting up and scowling. Hawlucha glared right back, and with a flip, leapt into the air, then swerved downward, ready to show Rikochet how an Aerial Ace does it. Rikochet was ready, however, as he focused for a brief moment...and suddenly, he was now a ball.

As Hawlucha was near ground level, ready to strike, Rikochet rolled towards the ropes, and let himself fly!

"PULVERIZING PINBALL!" The pint-sized kid shouted as he and Hawlucha rapidly grew closer to one another...

It was a direct hit for both parties involved, as they successfully smacked into each other and sent each other flying back. Hawlucha hit the metal bars and slumped facefirst to the hard, unforgiving ground. Rikochet, on the other hand, lived up to his name when he hit the hard metal, and bounced off of it, only to hit the floor again, bouncing him upward to the ceiling, which in turn bounced him towards Hawlucha. The sheer speed of the Riko-ball was vast, and when he hit Hawlucha, he hit it HARD.

-

Meta: [Wakes up] That's what she-

Edge: [Knocks him out again]

UniKitty: YAAAAAAY!

-

Rikochet bounced out of the hole he had created upon making contact with his opponent, and returned to his normal form, confident that he had won.

"OH YEAH! PAY THE FLEA NOW, MUSCLE MAN!"

"It's never THAT easy, Flea!" Buena Girl replied.

"Hahaha! Face it, chump, you just ain't winning this!" Machamp gloated.

Sure enough, Hawlucha pulled itself out of the hole, still looking ready to continue the battle.

"But...But how...?" Rikochet shook his head and clenched his fists. It didn't matter... He went in for a pounce, wanting to pin Hawlucha yet again.

Hawlucha easily dodged it, almost casually stepping to the side, causing Rikochet to comedically land flat on his face. Then, Hawlucha hatched an idea. The hawk fighter closed its eyes, and with an almost smug expression, clapped its hands, as if it were applauding Rikochet.

The human growled as he got to his feet. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME, YOU JERK!" And with that, he ran at the ropes and launched himself into his opponent once more.

...At least, that's what he WANTED to do. Instead, almost as if under some kind of spell, Rikochet once again went in for a pin, and Hawlucha once again calmly stepped to the side and made him fall on his face.

"What the..." Rikochet just couldn't refuse an Encore...Hawlucha took advantage of its opponents state and leapt onto his back, barraging him with pecks, talon strikes and wing attacks. Rikochet eventually managed to get the bird off of him...and then he was once again forced to do the same pinning motion, and the exact same thing happened. After he escaped, it happened AGAIN!

"COME ON, RIKOCHET! THE FLEA HAS FORTY DOLLARS WORTH OF BURRITOS TO BUY! STOP MESSING AROUND AND WIN SO THE FLEA CAN HAVE THE FLEA'S LUNCH!"

"It's gonna be ME who's eating burritos there, shorty!" Machamp cackled.

Finally, Encore wore off, and Rikochet was relieved to have full control over his movements again.

Hawlucha had an idea of what it wanted to do next...but it wasn't sure whether or not to go through with it. Thoughtfully, it pulled its King's Rock out of...somewhere...then shrugged and figured it would pick it up after the match.

Rikochet sprinted for the avian...but staggered backward when a rock beaned him right on the forehead. Glaring, the wrestler went to go fight the bird...but Hawlucha was glaring at him. Rikochet suddenly found himself completely unable to move, a wave of fear washing over him.

Hawlucha took its chance, leapt high into the sky, then came back down on the helpless Rikochet, and slammed into him as hard as he could, creating yet another imprint of the child's body in the ground.

To follow it up, Hawlucha then proceeded to jump into the air, slam into the incapacitated human's back with its talons...and then launch itself to the top of the cage, and slam down on top of the aspiring luchadore once again.

Rikochet dizzily pulled himself back up, shook his head, and made a sprint at the hawk...but found himself completely unable to move. The paralysis side effect had picked a golden opportunity to work...

"RIKOCHET! COME ON, BE STRONG! THINK OF THE FAMILY! THE HONOUR! THE TRADITION! THE DOUGHNUTS!" Buena Girl called out.

"THE FLEA'S MONEY!" The Flea added.

"THE VICTORY FOR MY STUDENT!" Machamp called.

As Rikochet struggled to move, Hawlucha thought about what its next move should be. Perhaps Endeavour...? No. Its opponent was clearly more weakened right now... Still, he was resilient...Perhaps it could show Rikochet it's favourite dance...One of the...feathery variety.

As Rikochet struggled to move, he gasped as he saw Hawlucha's movements. He looked in horror as something fell down on him. He flinched...and something landed on his nose, causing him to sneeze. His eyes blinked open, and he stared in confusion as he saw a bunch of feathers surrounding him. It seemed like a lame move...but somehow he felt...weaker...Like his attacks wouldn't do as much damage as they should...

He didn't get to dwell on it, however, as Hawlucha had already nailed him right in the chin with a High Jump Kick, sending him sailing into the air with a yelp. As the boy fell, Hawlucha focused its energy, a glowing aura surrounding it...and just as the child was about to hit the arena, the Pokemon had finished gathering its energy, and launched itself at its rival with the Sky Attack, its body glowing a golden hue.

At the same time, Rikochet regained control of his body, and began to spin his body in a rapid pace. Eventually, he span so fast, he actually turned into a tornado and began quickly moving across the arena to meet his swooping rival. They grew closer...and closer...

 **BOOM!**

Hawlucha's Sky Attack cut through the Spinning Top like a hot knife through butter, knocking Rikochet out of the tornado, with his opponent ramming into his gut, and into the bars of the cage, where an eruption of energy exploded outward.

"THE FLEA CANNOT SEE WHAT IT GOING ON! THE FLEA IS GOING TO LOSE THE BET!"

"IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU CARE ABOUT AT THIS POINT?!" Buena Girl snapped.

Machamp casually ate his popcorn. "It's over, Rikochet."

When the explosion cleared, Rikochet was still standing, though he looked ready to collapse at any moment. Hawlucha smiled. Rikochet was a worthy opponent...but it was time to end this. Wanting to make sure this was the finishing blow, Hawlucha invigorated its spirit by performing a battle dance, sharply raising its attack stat. Then, it leapt up, swooped down at the child, grabbed him, flew sky-high with him, and then dropped him to the ground as hard as it could, causing a massive dust explosion upon impact.

When it cleared, Rikochet lay flat on his back, his eyes resembling swirlies, groaning in pain. Then he fell unconscious.

Hawlucha gracefully landed next to its opponent and checked his pulse. Good. He was still alive. It heard the familiar sound of its masters footsteps, and smiled up into the Machamp's proud, smiling face.

"You did it, kid." Machamp praised. "All that hard training paid off. There's nothing else I can teach you."

"Thank you, master. I couldn't have gotten so far were it not for your guidance."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

Hawlucha raised a claw to its chin thoughtfully...then looked over at Rikochet, who was now waking up, The Flea and Buena Girl checking him over in concern. Smiling, the Pokemon walked up to its opponent, who looked up at it with wide eyes. The hawk extended its claw in friendship. Rikochet blinked, then smiled and accepted the handshake.

"Looks like I've still got a long way to go, huh?" He said. Hawlucha nodded, then communicated with its opponent using sign language. Rikochet gaped.

"What? You wanna train me?" He asked, surprised. Hawlucha nodded. Rikochet stared... "YES! YEEEES!" The child hugged Hawlucha. "I'M GONNA BE THE GREATEST LUCHADORE EVER FOR SURE NOW!"

Machamp wiped a tear from its eye. "Kid's come a long way..." Then he turned to The Flea and extended one of his arms. The Flea grumbled under his breath and handed him a twenty dollar bill.


	12. Kevin McAllister vs The Animatronics

A short line of cars drove down the street, all of which belonged to the relatives of one Kevin McAllister. It was Kevin's birthday, and they had taken him to celebrate at a popular pizza restauraunt known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was a very fun day for everyone involved. The pizza had been delicious, the games had been fun, and everyone was happy. They were in such high spirits as they left the pizzeria, they didn't notice they had forgotten something very important...

"Wow...What a perfect place for a birthday party!" Kate McAllister said to her husband as he drove.

"I don't know, dear...I found some old newspapers lying around...Apparently one of those creepy animatronics bit off some kid's frontal lobe. And there was another article about some guy who dressed up in a Freddy Fazbear suit and murdered five kids..." Peter McAllister answered.

"Oh, don't worry about that, it was probably years ago! I'm sure the whole bite was just because of faulty programming, and the murders weren't the fault of the pizza place."

"Yeah...Maybe you're right." Kate smiled.

"Kevin. Did you enjoy your party, sweetie?" No response. Kate's eyes widened, and she snapped her head towards the back seat. Kevin was not there. "KEVIN!"

 _At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

The ball pit in the play area shifted, and a young boy popped his head out groggily and yawned. Kevin blinked when he saw that the pizzeria was dark and empty.

"...Mom? Dad? ...Buzz? Uncle Frank? Anyone?" No response. They left him alone again...

Kevin slowly let a grin come across his face. He had an entire pizza place to himself! He could eat all the pizza he wanted! He could play games for as long as he wanted! This was the best birthday ever!

Kevin saw a room with two mechanical sliding doors peeking out from the top of the doorways. Something compelled him to take a look at this room. So he did. He stepped in the room, and jumped slightly when a telephone on the desk rang. The little boy looked at the phone and sighed in relief. Then, a previously recorded message spoke.

 _Hello? Hello! Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..._

Kevin tilted his head. Must be for a worker... Still, he continued to listen.

 _Umm...I actually worked in that office before you.'m finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

Kevin was growing bored of the message. It was basically just the guy talking about job stuff...But then he said something that got the boy's attention.

 _Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

Kevin felt a little uneasy when he heard that. Quirky? What did that mean?

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit._

Kevin shuddered slightly. The creepy animatronics were one of the few things he did not like about the pizzeria...They were creepy and they smelled funny.

 _Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

Kevin made a mental note to ask his father what a frontal lobe was.

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

Kevin froze to the spot. The animatronics were going to...to kill him?! The phone guy finished his message. Kevin stood silently for several moments. Then, he clasped his hands to his cheeks and screamed in terror.

He couldn't die! He hadn't gotten a chance to play with the stuff he had received for his birthday! His family would be crushed! He would be...well, dead!

Kevin forced himself to remain calm. He looked at the clock. It was 11:00. He still had an hour...It couldn't be that much different from the time he was attacked by Harry and Marv...If he could just find some supplies...

Kevin stepped out of the room...and stepped back in surprise, as right in front of the door was a box filled with items that he could use to create some familiar traps...

And so, Kevin set to work.

 _Later..._

Kevin ran back to the security room. It was 11:59, and he was ready. With a B.B. gun in hand and a stack of bricks by his side, he sat in the chair and turned on a small tablet, making sure the doors were shut.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica came to life with eerie mechanical whirring sounds. Then, all three of them turned to face the camera. Freddy turned to the hallways, then pointed to the west hallway for Bonnie, and the East hallway for Chica. The two animatronics nodded, and Freddy hung back, waiting to see his opponents' strategy...

 **FIGHT!**

Kevin clung tightly to his B.B. gun as he saw that Bonnie and Chica had left their positions. He glared as he flipped through the cameras, looking for his tormentors...

Bonnie stepped into the security closet, intent on giving this new endo-skeleton a good scare as punishment for breaking the rules. Her stares always seemed to frighten the rule-breakers... However, when it stepped into the closet, the closet's light was shut off. That wouldn't do! How would the endo-skeleton be able to see her warning?

Freddy and his buddies weren't exactly geniuses, but they had lived at the Pizzeria for many years, and fully understood how it worked. So, Bonnie reached out and fumbled for the chain to turn the light bulb on. The upside was...She found it! The downside was...it was attached to something heavy. Bonnie let out a screech as something slammed onto the top of her head, leaving a sizeable dent and a burn mark on her cranium.

The animatronic rabbit was baffled by what had just happened...That was different... Oh well... It was probably just a fluke.

Kevin smirked to himself. Looked like the iron had done its job just fine.

The rabbit stepped out of the closet and began to make her way to the security office. She got about halfway there, and she would have gladly went all the way...but she suddenly found it impossible to move. Letting out an aggravated screech, Bonnie looked down at her feet to see that she was standing in a black, sticky substance. The animatronic bunny squirmed and twisted in an attempt to escape the tar...but it was no good.

The rabbit eventually noticed a string. Maybe she could use that to pull herself free from the goop! The rabbit reached over, gave the string a tug...

 **SMASH!**

Unfortunately, she was not smart enough to check what the string was attached to...which was a box full of tools on the doorway directly above her. Bonnie let out a distorted screech as her head was smashed to the point of being unrecognizable. Hammers slammed onto her head, a saw jammed its blade into her cranium, screws and screwdrivers bounced off the bunny and onto the floor...

Bonnie stood still, sparks coming from what used to be a rabbit head but was now a metal pancake. Then, the animatronic shut down down for good, still standing in the sticky black tar.

Kevin cheered. One down, two to go... Looking through the cameras, he decided to check Pirate Cove for Chica...and yelped in surprise when he saw a fox animatronic leering out at him. ...Make that three to go...

Chica, unlike Bonnie, wasn't too keen on going after the guard right away. She was more interested in getting a quick bite to eat from the kitchen. The mechanical chicken reached out a wing and turned the doorknob... And the moment she stepped into the kitchen, a jet of flame from a blowtorch torched her head, igniting it instantly. The chicken had no pain processors, and she wasn't too smart to begin with, so at first, she wasn't aware that her head was on fire. However, once she tried to eat a slice of pizza, she noticed something was amiss when she brought her hands away from her mouth and noticed the flames surrounding her wings.

Chica was confused by this whole thing. What was this stuff all over her? Why was it changing her body?

The animatronic had no more time to think. Because her head exploded due to heat overdose and she collapsed headfirst into the sink, destroying the taps, causing a stream of water to douse the flames surrounding her remains.

Kevin couldn't see into the kitchen, but he knew the sounds of an explosion was a good sign. He was almost finished here!

Foxy noticed the endo-skeleton hadn't been paying much attention to him, much to his delight. If the rule breaker hadn't seen him, he could easily get to it! And so, the pirate sprinted from his hiding spot, ready to make a mad dash for the security room...but felt himself being held back by something.

Kevin laughed as the fox struggled to escape the seran wrap he had placed in front of the curtains.

Foxy screeched in anger and sliced forward with his hook hand, tearing the seran wrap to shreds, then dashed forward once more...and promptly found himself covered head to toe in glue-covered feathers, courtesy of a fan attached to a string. Not to be deterred, the pirate fox continued his sprint for the security room.

Kevin struggled to hold back his laughter at how ridiculous the fox looked, then noticed it was running for the security room. Getting an idea on how to deal with it, he opened the door and grabbed the paint can hanging from the ceiling.

Foxy was closing the distance fast...and the endo-skeleton was stupid enough to leave the security room! It was time to put it back in the suit where it belo-

 **WHAP!**

Foxy's decapitated head flew backwards and slammed into a wall, sparking and smoking upon hitting the ground. The fox's body continued running...but since it couldn't see where it was going, it ended up slipping over a toy car that had been left on the floor. The fox fell flat on his back, and twitched slightly, electricity coursing through his body. Then he went still.

Kevin fist-pumped, then went back into the office, awaiting Freddy's arrival. Suddenly, all the lights shut off, and the doors opened. Kevin looked around in confusion...

Freddy glared at the office. It was time to avenge his fallen comrades...

Kevin was still trying to decipher what the hell was going on, when an odd jingle began to play.

watch?v=AWpyHT…

Kevin snapped his head in the direction the song was coming from, and saw Freddy's glowing eyes leering over at him from the pitch darkness. Under most circumstances, Kevin might have been terrified... But he felt at ease and confident, as his key to victory was in his hands...

Freddy's eyes stopped glowing, and the room dissolved into pitch darkness. Kevin waited...and then Freddy lunged right in his face with an ear-shattering screech...

Which quickly stopped, as Freddy stumbled back with a hole in his body.

The animatronic bear looked down at his body, then back to see Kevin holding a B.B. gun.

"Well? Come and get me, ya big horse's ass! I'm really scared!"

Freddy tried to lunge again...but was met with a brick slamming into his head, knocking it clean off of his shoulders. Then, Kevin shot him a few more times. The bear's lifeless body slumped to the ground.

Kevin sighed with relief and wiped some sweat from his brow. Now all he had to do is wait for someone to rescue him...


	13. Gaara vs Elsa

Gaara had thought it was just going to be a normal day. He was sitting at his desk, doing all the paperwork that came with being Kazekage, when his brother, Kankuro, burst in, an urgent expression on ihs face.

"Gaara! We've got big trouble!" Kankuro said.

"What is it, Kankuro?" Gaara asked cooly, looking up from his paperwork. Kankuro slammed a sheet of paper down on the Kazekage's desk. Gaara raised a brow, then picked it up and read it over.

 _To: the Kazekage_

 _We wish to inform you that you are in direct violation of the peace treaty you signed with Arendelle. A man from your village has made an attempt on the princess, Anna's, life. Our soldiers were able to detain him, but Anna has been critically injured as a result. Our queen, Elsa, is on her way to your village. Choose your words wisely when talking to her, else it results in war._

 _Arendelle's Court of Justice_

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the letter. So one of his people had been foolish enough to attack a country they had been at peace with for three years, and attempt to murder their princess? Wordlessly, the redhead rose from his seat.

"Kankuro. I must meet up with Elsa. It is my duty to make sure that this does not lead to war."

"Right." Kankuro nodded. "But be careful, Gaara. I've heard Elsa's really powerful." Gaara smirked.

"So am I, dear brother." And without another word, he stepped out of the office.

 _In the desert..._

Gaara had gotten five miles into the desert when he saw a carriage headed in his direction. He stopped, wondering if it belonged to the queen of Arendelle.

"STOP!"

The carriage drew to a halt, and out stepped a blonde woman wearing a blue dress. If looks could kill, Elsa would have won this battle instantly. Gaara retained his calm demeanour.

"Hello, Elsa. It's been a long time."

"Yes, I haven't seen you since we signed that peace treaty that you VIOLATED."

"I humbly ask for your forgiveness for that man's actions. I assure you, I had no prior knowledge on his attempt on your sister's life. My village is not your enemy, Elsa."

"Why should I believe you?!" Elsa shouted. "My baby sister is in critical condition, Gaara! She could die, and it's all the doing of a member of your village!" As Elsa spoke, snow began to swirl violently around her. Her carriage driver decided to get some distance, and return when it calmed down a bit.

Gaara's eyes widened. He had heard the tales of how the snow queen had nearly sent her kingdom into eternal winter. If her emotions got too out of control, the same would happen to the village of the sand!

"Elsa, please, calm down-"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! My sister could die, and you want me to CALM DOWN?!" Elsa sent Gaara her best glare, and shot a blast of ice his way. Gaara stared impassively as the ice dissipated against his natural sand shield.

"...I'm afraid you leave me no choice, Elsa..."

 **FIGHT!**

Elsa was not to be deterred by her first attack failing, so she launched a series of sharp icicles at the sand ninja.

Gaara simply stood in one spot and allowed the icicles to connect, sand erupting around him each time one came too close, causing the icy spikes to shatter into crystal fragments.

As the bits of ice fell to the sand beneath his feet, Gaara created a large hand made from rock-hard sand, and sent it towards the snow queen, intent on grabbing her and holding her down.

With a quick flick of Elsa's wrist, the hand was frozen solid. After a few moments, the hand statue crumbled, falling to the ground uselessly. Elsa got an idea. Thinking quickly, she made a large fist of her own, made from the ice, and with a wide sweep of her arms, the icy fist launched itself at Gaara.

Gaara stared at the approaching projectile, unimpressed, then, with a few quick movements, the Kazekage near instantly created a large wall of sand in front of him. The fist shattered to bits after hitting the sand, and Elsa had to duck to avoid getting her skin pierced by the shards of ice that flew from the impact. When she stood tall once more, she heard a rumbling sound. Looking up, she saw Gaara's sand wall was about to come down on top of her.

Thinking quickly, the snow queen whipped her body around, thrusted both hands forward, and in a whisk of snow flurries, a large icy staircase was created. Without wasting a moment, the young woman sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could, the wave of sand trailing behind her, hot on her heels as she climbed up the flight of stairs, creating more steps as she went.

Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously as his opponent avoided his sand wall. He focused on the stairs the snow queen was still on top of. The sand had long since stopped following her, and she was clearly planning to hit him with a ranged attack. Well, two could play at that game.

Elsa launched a series of rock-hard balls of hail down at the young ninja. Gaara didn't waver, and countered by launching a series of compacted balls of sand. The snowy and sandy projectiles collided in midair, shattering apart, causing snow and sand to rain down upon the desert floor.

A few of Gaara's bullets, however, had managed to get through to Elsa's staircase. Elsa stumbled as the projectiles knocked some sizeable holes in her stairs, and with a yelp, she pitched headfirst off of the stairs, and towards the sand below.

Thinking quickly, the snow queen threw her hands forward to create a large pile of soft, pillowy snow to cushion the fall. When she landed on the pile, she had found herself completely buried under the snowdrift.

Gaara approached the snow pile calmly. He would try to talk her down once more...

Suddenly, every ounce of snow the queen of Arendelle was under barreled straight into the sand ninja, who hadn't been expecting it. he grunted as the snow wave pushed him back across the desert sand. His own sand protected him from harm, but the force of the attack was enough to send him tumbling a few feet.

Gaara stood tall, and looked to see Elsa standing where there was previously a snow pile, her hand pointed forward and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Elsa's dangerous glare turned into a surprised frown when she felt herself sinking. Looking down, she saw that the sand beneath her feet was slowly dragging her under. Her expression turned to one of fear as she looked at Gaara, who glared impassively. He let her sink to her waist, before stopping the process.

"...From your position, I can easily crush your lower body into dust." He explained calmly. "Now, I'm going to give you one last chance... Calm yourself, and we can talk this over."

Elsa glared at the sand ninja once more, and with a quick flick of her wrist, a large pillar of ice erupted from the sand beneath her feet, sending her skyward. Gaara scowled. She wasn't going without a fight...

Wordlessly, Gaara created his own pillar, this one of sand, and rose up to meet his opponent. The Kazekage and the queen stared each other down. Then, Gaara muttered "Sand Tsunami" under his breath. The sand from his gourd reacted...

In an instant, a massive wave of sand enveloped most of Elsa's pillar, kocking it over and staggering the queen. With a flex of concentration and imagination, another taller pillar came into existence nearby, a stairway leading to it.

Gaara sighed, then created a platform of sand beneath his feet and used it to fly after his opponent.

Elsa sighed in relief, having evaded the tsunami of sand, when her opponent floated up in front of her, his arms crossed. With a glare, she launched a blast of ice at the ninja.

Direct hit! Gaara's eyes widened in surprise as the ice collided with his chest. Without so much as a gasp, the Kazekage fell lifelessly to the earth below. Elsa was surprised...but delighted. She had avenged her sister! Looking down to see Gaara fall she was surprised when rather than blood, Gaara fell aprt into sand. Was..he even human?

She had absolutely no more time to think when a rain of rock-hard sand cascaded down on top of her. She desperately created a shield of ice to defend herself, but the sand easily smashed right through.

How could this be happening?! Gaara was dead, wasn't he?!

"Fool..It was a sand clone." Gaara said calmly as he floated on his sand platform next to the ice shield. Elsa glared at her opponent...then screamed as the sand toppled her pillar. The large ice structure tipped over, causing her to fall on her seat. Just before she could fall off entirely, she created a large icy slide underneath her so she could get to safer ground.

Once her feet touched down into the sand, Elsa turned to Gaara, now feeling a sense of dread. He was powerful... That much was certain.

But she had an idea.

Thinking of every possible trap she could lay down, she made a few gestures of her arms...

Gaara raised his brow as icy walls suddenly surrounded him. He looked around at his surroundings. It seemed Elsa had created a labyrinth of ice for him to traverse. He looed up to see that she had failed to produce a roof. With a scoff, Gaara simply created a sand platform and floated out of the labyrinth.

He smirked. There was no way Elsa would predict a sand tsunami from where she was. The sand flowed from his gourd, and quickly compacted into the huge wave.

Elsa felt she was forgetting something as she stood in a small throne room she had made in the labyrinth. Her thoughts were interrupted by a low rumbling. She looked up with wide eyes at the huge sand wave.

She had forgotten Gaara could fly!

Elsa panicked. She had to get out of there! She wasn't ready to die! As Elsa's negative emotions of fear, anger and desperation reached their peak, so did her powers. With a point of her hand, a massive wave of ice engulfed the sand tsunami, encasing it in ice. Elsa looked up in surprise, before her eyes narrowed. She had to win. She HAD to!

Gaara cursed as the wind suddenly became bitter cold. Elsa's negative emotions had reached a boiling point, and she was about to freeze his village! He had to stop her!

He had no time to think as a massive blast of snow burst through the wall of the icy labyrinth. Gaara covered his eyes as the snow flowed in his direction, then scowled as his icy opponent stepped out.

Elsa looked around at all the snow that was rapidly covering the desert, and smirked. She had an advantage now! With a quick flex on concentration and movements of her arms, the snow began to take the forms of large monstrous snowmen. The snowy behemoths all turned their gaze to Gaara, and all at once, every one of them let out an ear-shattering roar.

Gaara remained unphased as the creatures all began moving rapidly towards him. Without so much as a blink, he formed another sand platform, and allowed it to carry him away. The monsters roared in anger and frustration and tried to jump up after him, but he was far too high up for their efforts to be effective in any way. Gaara looked over to see Elsa standing not too far from her creations, and smirked. She had turned all the snow she had covered the sand with into the beasts... And she had gotten far more relaxed with the beasts by her side, considerably weakening the storm... He could kill two birds with one stone.

He maneuvered his sand platform back to the ground in front of the beasts, and wasted no time as he pressed his hands against the sandy ground. The monsters moved to attack him...but they all began to wobble on their feet as the ground beneath them shook. The shockwave rippled through the ground...and the monsters crumbled away.

Elsa was nearby when the shockwave killed her monsters, and the effect was that she ended up staggering and falling flat on her back.

Gaara saw that his opportunity was "now."

Without missing a beat, Gaara maneuvered the sand around Elsa, causing it to constrict tightly around her legs. Elsa was having a full-blown panic attack by now. She couldn't die! Her kingdom...Anna needed her! In her moment of panic, she threw her hand forward, launching a blast of ice at Gaara.

This was the same attack that had so nearly killed off Elsa's beloved sister many years ago... If it made contact with Gaara, it would freeze him from the inside out, and he would remain a statue until a loved one came to find him.

Unfortunately for Elsa, the blast was not to hit the Kazekage. Instead, his sand shield shot up to protect him from a frozen fate, and his gaze hardened as the sand rapidly covered the struggling woman's body.

A blizzard whipped through the desert as Elsa thrashed violently against her earthly prison, to no avail. She shot Gaara one last desperate look.

The last thing she ever saw was Gaara's cold, unforgiving glare. Then, blackness.

Elsa let out a pained yell as she felt the sand compacting around her, slowly crushing her body. She screamed in agony, the sounds garbled by the blood she was coughing up, and then...it was all over.

 **SQUELCH**

With a terrible sound, comparable to someone biting into an apple, Gaara knew he had won. He released the sand from around Elsa to see the remains.

All that was left of the beloved queen of Arendelle was an unrecognizeable pile of red paste, a few assorted body parts barely visible from within.

The blizzard that had been ravaging the desert almost instantly drew to a halt.

 **KO!**

The heat of battle faded, and Gaara's eyes widened. What had he DONE?! Elsa was not an enemy...She was just a distraught woman upset over her sister...and Gaara had killed her in such a brutal grotesque fashion...

Looking down, his eyes squeezed shut, Gaara did what he felt was appropriate. He still had a little bit of jutsu left over... Using it, he moved some sand around Elsa's remains, and compacted it into a coffin. After that, he opened a hole around the coffin, leaving it deep underground. After filling in the hole, he compacted a small tombstone of sand over where the woman's remains were buried. Kneeling down, he scratched a few words into the tombstone.

 _Here lies Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. She loved her sister until the bitter end._

 _The Kazekage stood tall and spent a few minutes standing over the snow queen's grave, then turned. He was going to inform Kankuro and Temari of the events that had transpired. Then, he was going to go to the Hidden Leaf Village and enlist Sakura's aid in healing Anna. Even if she would hate him after she found out what he'd done to her sister, he would save her. It was what Elsa would have wanted._

 _For the first time in forever, Gaara shed a tear for a fallen enemy._


	14. Bowser vs The Titans

Bowser was in a foul mood. First that cursed plumber had beaten him again. Then Fawful had taken over his castle. And just when he had been about to take it back, that stupid little bean opened some kind of magic portal that landed him, as well as Private Goomp, Seargeant Guy and Corporal Paraplonk who knows where.

"Man, this SUCKS!" The king of the koopas roared. "When I get my hands on that Fawful..."

"Lord Bowser, I think you should calm down and think about a way to get out of here..."

"Can it, Paraplonk! I have minions to take care of that dumb thinking stuff for me!"

Meanwhile, from a nearby town, three figures eyed the turtle king suspiciously. They decided it would be in their best interest to eliminate another potential threat as soon as possible...

"...So...any ideas?" Goomp asked his two companions.

"Nothing from me." Seargeant Guy admitted.

"I think Lord Bowser should duck." Bowser snorted.

"Why would I need to-"

 **SMASH!**

With a shattering sound, Bowser felt something breaking against his scales. Eyes narrowed in agitation, he turned to see a raven-haired young woman staring at what used to be a sword with wide eyes.

"MIKASA, GET OUT OF THERE!" The woman used an odd cable-like device to propel herself up to a ledge, next to two men, one with brown hair, the other with blonde. Bowser smarled up at the three figures.

"OKAY, CHUMPS! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO HERE, OR I'M GONNA COME UP THERR AND CLOBBER YOU!"

"WHAT KIND OF TITAN ARE YOU?!" The brown-haired man, known as Eren, called down. Bowser raised a brow.

"The heck's a titan?!"

"Um...Lord Bowser...?"

"Not now, Private Goomp."

"I...really think you should turn around, my lord..."

"I SAID not now, Seargeant Guy."

"But Lord-"

"SHUT UP! GEEZ!" Bowser glared up at the three people looking down on him. "Now, you're gonna...wait, why are you looking so freaked out?" A dark shadow loomed over the koopa king. "Huh...Weird, it was daytime just a second ago..." The koopa king looked up..and saw a massive foot coming down on top of him. "...Aw crud."

With a heavy thud, the king of koopas disappeared under the giant foot. With wide eyes and comedic screams, the koopa's minions screamed and scrambled up on the ledge Eren, Mikasa and Armin stood on.

"Oh God...It's like every titan in the world showed up!" Armin said fearfully.

"This must be their final attack...They must inted to wipe us out once and for all..." Mikasa said gravely as she drew her remaining blade. Corporal Paraplonk stopped her, holding her blade arm.

"No, no. That won't be necesarry. Just let Lord Bowser handle it." The three humans turned to the flying turtle, for the firs time realizing that they were currently occupying a space with a sentient mushroom, a midget wearing a mask, and a flying turtle.

"..."Lord Bpwser?" Eren said with a raised brow. "Is he that big turtle that got crushed ten seconds ago?"

"Yep." Private Goomp replied.

"...I hate to tell you this, but there's no way he could have survived that." Armin explained.

"Nah, he's fine." Seargeant Guy waved a hand dismissively. "He's had worse."

"How-" Armin's words caught in his throat when a massive foot appeared from underneath the titan that had crushed Bowser. More and more of the turtle king's body became visible...until finally, the 3-meter titan that had stepped on him was now standing on top of a massive scaly surface. A massive clawed hand reached up and engulfed the titan on top of the surface...and with an almost casual closing of the fist, the titan exploded into a pile of thick, pulpy red paste before disappearing into nothing.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa stared wide-eyed at the now gargantuan koopa king. At this size, he would give even the Colossal Titan a run for its money.

The king of the koopas let out a loud, boisterous laugh. "Well this works out nicely! I'm in a bad mood after what Fawful did! I'll take it out on you!" He turned to the ledge where his minions and the three humans were standing. "Why don't you losers stand back and watch how a pro does it?" The koopa king glared at the army of naked giants with a grin. "All right, who wants a piece of the king?!"

 **FIGHT!**

One of the titans stepped forward, wanting to finish this fight fast. It lumbered towards the koopa king, intent on grabbing his arm and tearing his head off with his teeth as his titan brethren continued their treck to the nearby town.

Bowser would have none of that. The koopa reared back his fist, and after building power into his punch, threw it forward, planting it firmly into the titan's visage. Considering this fist was strong enough to cause lasting damage to huge castles and large metal robots, and the fact that it was at least twice as big as the Titan's head...needless to say, the fist slammed straight through the beast's head, creating a massive, gaping hole from the forehead to the back of the neck. The titan almost instantly collapsed as soon as Bowser pulled his fist out of its face.

Armin stared at the koopa king in awe. "Wow...He might be another valuable ally to have..." He mused.

"Well, of course!" Private Goomp agreed.

"Our king rocks!" Seargeant Guy added.

"So, uh, can you guys explain to me what those things are?" Bowser asked, turning to the group on the ledge.

"Those are titans." Mikasa explained.

"...So how the heck did you mistake my handsome self for those ugly things?"

"They come in all shapes and sizes." Mikasa explained. "In this world, you can never be too careful."

"Okay, so why are they heading for that town over there?" Eren, Armin and Mikasa stared after the titan army with wide eyes.

"Oh no, they're going to kill everyone!" Armin was panicking slightly.

"Hunh? Why would they do that?" Bowser asked. Eren scowled.

"It's all those damn things know...Kill kill kill. They're a bunch of brainless monsters, and they need to die! All they do is crush and eat us human! We're almost extinct because of them!" Bowser crossed his arms.

"...Okay, I'm a bad guy, and even I know that that's messed up." He mumbled. "...I'm gonna have to do the right thing here, aren't I?"

"Go get 'em, Lord Bowser!"

"Finish the fight!"

"Don't let them get away!" Bowser grinned at his minions.

"Oh, I'll finish the fight, all right." He said confidently.

"But you're gonna have to catch up to them first!" Armin said. Bowser smriked.

"Is that all I gotta do?" And without another word, the koopa king leapt up at an absolutely astonding height. The ledge group stared after him, and Eren grinned sadistically.

"Come on, gjys! I wanna see how many titans he can kill!" And wihtout another word, the group followed the koopa king.

Bowser, on his end, landed perfectly dead-center in the middle of the herd of titans, the shockwave from his landing sending all of them stumbling clumsily to the ground.

And the smaller ones that had been unfortunate enough to be in the middle? Bowser had landed perfectly on top of them, and was now standing in a thick puddle of blood. The koopa king grimaced.

"Ugh...Nasty." He muttered, before focusing his attention on the army before him. "Now, where was I?"

Without warning, Bowser lowered his head and charged forward like a bull, imapling a titan through the stomach. Smirking, the koopa king shoved the titan off of his head and let it fall. Surely it was dead-what.

Mario's arch nemesis's eyes widened in disbelief as the hole in the titan's stomach rapidly filled in, and the monster stood back on its feet. His disbelief was interrupted when he felt a sting in his arm.

Wincing in pain, Bowser turned to see that one of the titans had snuck up on him while he was distracted, and was currently gnawing on his arm. With a deadpan expression, the koopa almost casually backhanded the beast off of his arm, knocking its head clean off of its shoulders and sending it flat on its back. Ignoring the regenerated titan, Bowser stormed over to the decapitated head, and stepped on it out of spite, splattering it against the grass. Then he made a mental note to keep as many titans in his sight as possible. That bite was like getting stung by a wasp.

The titans had had enough, and decided to rush Bowser all at once.

The turtle charged right back at them, and when he thought he was moving quickly enough, he curled up into his shell and began to spin rapidly while sliding towards the naked beasts. The instant the king hit the beasts, they were all knocked over like bowling balls.

Smirking, Bowser got out of his shell and rose to his feet. He let out a growl of frustration when he realized that he didn't kill a single titan, and the wounds be did inflict were rapidly healing over.

The koopa king's legs suddenly felt heavier, and he looked down to see that the smallet titans were currently trying to clamber up his boody, hoping to swarm him and bring him down with numbers.

Bowser was having none of it. Calmly, he reached down and scooped up handfuls and handfuls of the small titans, tossing them into the air at a rapid pace. Once all of the smaller ones were gone, the koopa tucked into his shell, and began to spin, hoping his plan would work.

And work it did. Due to his positioning, every one of the small titans landed perfectly on the koopa king's spiked shell as he spun. The sheer speed of the spinning, as well as the sharp spikes, almost instantly took their toll on the smaller monsters, and they were grinded into blood and giblets.

The koopa king rose to his feet, wobbling with his eyes spinning dizzily. He shouldn't have been spinning quite that long...This became apparent when the larger titans all swarmed him, knocking him over and causing him to fall flat on his back. He tried to get to his feet, but his spikes stuck into the ground.

"Grrrgh...HELP! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!"

Eren, Armin and Mikasa looked gravely at the koopa king from a safe distance. He had fought well, and been a valuable ally, but it looked like-

"What the hell, did he just teleport?!" Eren asked.

"...Yes...I think he did..." Mikasa nodded.

"Like I sai, our king rocks!" Seargeant Guy said smugly.

"I'm beginning to think you're right." Armin agreed.

Bowser held a hand to his head and shook it, trying to shake off the dizziness.

"Well that sucked..." He muttered. He turned to the remaining titans that were still trying to swarm him, and smirked.

"Gwahahaha! You're all a bunch of stupid idiots! I'm not ven there anymore! Take THIS!" And with that, Bowser tossed an axe at one of the titans.

The axe, unlike Bowser, had not grown in size. And it was moving incredibly slowly. Yet somehwo, against all odds, it landed perfectly dead center in the titan's neck, in just the right spot to cause it to keel over dead. Bowser stared in awe.

"Huh...Wasn't expecting that to do a thing...Those stupid things are usually pretty useless..."

He was interrupted as a titan planted its fist into his stomach. He stumbled slightly, but was none the worse for wear. Snarling, he wrapped his clawed hand around the monster's neck and squeezed as hard as he could. Shortly afterwards, the beast's neck literally exploded into gore, leaving the head to fall to the ground.

Bowser adopted a thoughtful expression. When he had destroyed anything but the head, the tians always regernated. When the head was destroyed, the titans did not get back up. Something clicked in the koopa king's mind, and he pounded a fist into his open palm as he grinned.

"I got it!" He declared. "The head's the weak spot!" Well, he was close...

As another titan came up to bring the koopa on, Bowser smirked and swiped at the head with his claws. The sharp claws sliced through the beast's head like scissors through paper, shredding it into strips as the titan collapsed.

Two more titans approached, and Bowser was ready for them. Grabbing their fists as they were about to throw them, he easily shoved them to the ground. As they sprawled flat out on their backs, the koopa king brought his massive, scaly foot down on their heads, crushing them as easily as one would a bucket of grapes.

Bowser laughed. "Geez, this is a total waste of time! I'm sick of you weaklings!" And with that, the turtle took a deep breath...and when he let it out, a MASSIVE stream of fire was launched from his mouth.

The titans had no time to react as the flames engulfed them. By the time the bright orange flames cleared, all that remained of the monsters were multiple piles of ashes.

"GWAHAHAHAHA! Aw yeah, that's how the pros do it, chumps!" Bowser said smugly as he turned to the spectators.

"WHOOO, LORD BOWSER!"

"BOWSER! BOWSER! BOWSER!"

"BOWSER, BOWSER, HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN!"

Eren, Armin and Mikasa had no words. Those monsters had been terrorizing their world for as long as they could remember, eating members of their race so callously, nearly driving them to extinction...And this creature had wiped them all out, ALL OF THEM, within the span of a few minutes. The threa to their world was finally-

"What the hell happened here?!" Everyone turned to see three people standing nearby, gaping in shock at the smoldering remains of the titan race. Eren, Armin and Mikasa stared in shock.

"Reiner...Bertoldt...And...ANNIE?!" Armin exclaimed in shock. "How did Annie get out of the crystal?!"

"Because the author wrote it that way!" Deadpool called out randomly from the distance.

After Deadpool was gone, Bowser glowered down at the three newcomers.

"You better be here to bask in my awesomeness, losers." He said dangerously, having a bad feeling about the three people at his feet.

"BOWSER!" Armin called out. "BE CAREFUL! THEY'RE TITAN SHIFTERS!"

"Huh? What's a titan shifter?"

"They're humans that can transform into titans!" Mikasa called up. "You have to stop them before they can transform!" Bowser glared at the three humans, then scooped them into his massive fist.

"...Sorry, but even if all the other titans are gone, we have to go through with our plan." Reiner said.

"Nothing personal." Annie added darkly. And with that, the three titan shifters bit their hands, drawing blood. Bowser raised his brow.

"Uh...I feel like you should be trying to make ME bleed, not yourselves..." He suddenly felt the humans getting heavier. Wide-eyed, he reared back his fist and tossed them at a nearby mountain. The koopa king glared angrily as they became their titan forms just as they hit the mountain. Their combined weight caused them to crash right through the mountain.

The Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan had clumsily tumbled across the ground, but the Female Titan was able to get back to her feet far quicker than the other two. Bowser grinned cockily.

"Good thing I'm not against hitting girls!" He said before charging to meet Annie. When the two giants met, they grabbed each other's hands and pushed against one another.

Bowser was surpised. This titan was actually a bit stronger than the ones he had faced beforehand, and he actually felt himself slide back slightly.

But, at the end of the day, Bowser still proved the stronger of the two, and he was eventually able to push hard enough to send the Female Titan stumbling back.

With a roar, the female titan created some crystals on her arms to increase the strength of her attacks. Bowser reared his fist back for a punch...but Annie beat him to it, slamming her crystallized fist firmly into the koopa's stomach, causing his eyes to widen in surprise as the impact knocked the air from his lungs.

His surprise was over quickly, though, and it gave way to rage. Annie reared back her fist for another punch. Bowser threw his fist forward to meet hers. The two fists collided...

And the female titan's crystal gauntlets were shattered like cheap glass. Annie recolied in shock...and was met with Bowser's fist planting into her stomach as hard as it could. As the Female Titan keled over, Bowser opened his mouth...

The last thing Annie ever saw was the inside of Bowser's gaping maw.

Bowser closed his mouth around the female titan's neck, and grimaced as the steely taste of blood filled his mouth.

"BLECH!" He spat out the female titan's severed head. "Urgh...I HATE raw meat..."

He had no time to dwell on it, as the armoured titan had gotten back to its feet, and had finally crossed the distance between itself and the koopa king, the Colossal Titan still lumbering in the distance.

Bowser grunted as an armoured fist was planted firmly into his cheek. He caught a second fist, and slammed his head into the titan's own.

Grunting in pain as a headache began, Bowser cursed the armured titan's armour and shoved it off of him. He leapt back to get some distance, and then the koopa and the titan charged each other.

Once Bowser was content with his running speed, he curledup...and found himself inside of a huge boulder, rolling forward at top speed just as his own nemesis had done in one of his previous adventures.

The armoured titan was launched back as the rock slammed into its gut. It skidded across the ground, then rose to its feet. It roared at Bowser, and inhaled, then exhaled a stream of boiling hot steam.

Bowser met this stream of hot substance with one of his own.

Bowser's fire cut through the steam like a hot knife through butter, and the Armoured Titan felt the flames melting its armour. Roaring in agony, the titan collapsed to the ground as the flames englufed its flesh. Soon, the titan was amongst the ashes of the rest of its brethren.

Bowser panted, then looked off into the distance to see the colossal titan still lumbering forward. He groaned dramatically.

"Oh my GOSH, I AM SO TIRED OF THIS!" He roared. "JUST DIE!" And with that, he pulled something out of his shell. A glowing ball...

The Colossal Titan had finally crossed the distance between itself and Bowser...only to see the Koopa King was glowing, fire in his eyes. Disregarding it, the colossal titan reachd out to tear the turtle's head off...

In a flash of light, Bowser was gone. In his place stood Giga Bowser, who now absolutely towered over the Colossal Titan. The koopa king reared back his head and let out a roar.

The colossal titan covered its body with hot steam as Bowser slammed his hand down...

It proved entirely useless against a being who could survive molten magma.

The Colossal Titan was squashed into paste by the koopa king's giant hand, its innards spraying out all over the field.

Bowser turned back to normal...and then his giant mode wore off, as the battle was over. The koopa king fell to the ground, then stumbled to his feet.

"AW YEAH, ALL BOWSER, BABY!"

 **KO!**

Bowser whistled as he looked around at the tables that were loaded with food.

"Nice spread!" He commented as he picked out a large drumstick. A man smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, we can finally go out and collect food with no fear."

"Heheh. Yep, I'm awesome all right." Suddenly, he heard someone clearing his throat. He turned with a rised brow to see an army of people standing before him.

"...Three of my troops informed me that you are the one who defeated the titans." Bowser smirked.

"They were like wet tissues, those weaklings."

"...Thnak you. We are forever in your debt." Then, all at once, the entire army placed their fists against their chests, saluting the Koopa King. Bowser grinned.

 _'A feast in my honour...The people's respect...I can see why Mario's such a goody two-shoes. Being good feels awesome!'_

"If there's anything we can do to repay you, just say the word and we'll do it!" Bowser put a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, there's this evil bean guy who stole my castle..."


	15. SpongeBob and Patrick vs Tentacruel

"Get it, Pat, get it!" SpongeBob shouted as he and his best friend chased after a large jellyfish.

"I GOT IT!" Patrick exclaimed as he swung his net...and missed entirely, scooping up a netful of dirt and grass. "...Did I get it?"

"Nope, looks like he got away, old pal." SpongeBob replied.

"Shoot..." Patrick's shoulders sagged...then he looked up, and noticed something. "Hey, what's that funny looking rock over there?"

"A rock?" SpongeBon said. "That blue thing with red dots on it?"

"Yeah!" Patrick nodded. "Maybe I should make a house out of it..."

"Hey, Pat, I think that rock's moving!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "Let's go take a look."

"...It'll be my mobile home..."

SpongeBob and Patrick creeped up behind another rock, and peeked over the top...

"Patrick, check it out!" SpongeBob said. "It's not a rock at all! It's a new kind of jellyfish!"

Indeed, swimming around on the ocean floor was a large blue jellyfish, with eighty tentacles, narrowed eyes and two odd red dots on its head.

"Patrick...You know what this means, right?"

"WHOOHOO! JELLYFISHING TIME!" With a ululated war cry, the two friends leapt out of their cover and swung their nets down, intent on trapping the jellyfish...

And were immediately disappointed when the nets were too small to catch it.

The jellyfish they had tried to catch was less than pleased. Slowly, it turned to glare at them. The two sea creatures leapt to their feet.

"Hmm...We need a bigger net." Patrick said.

"Yeah, and maybe some protective gear...Those stingers look pretty nasty." SpongeBob agreed. The jellyfish let out a low growl. "Huh...He doesn't look too happy..." Patrick's eyes widened.

"SPONGEBOB, LOOK OUT!" The starfish pulled his friend out of harm's way as the large jellyfish lashed out to wrap him up in its tentacle.

"BOY, that was a close one! Thanks, Pat..." SpongeBob said gratefully. The jellyfish was not deterred, and was now slowly approaching the two.

"Tentacruuuuuuel..." It said threateningly.

"Oh, is that your name? Hi! I'm SpongeBob, and this is my best friend Patrick-WHOA!" SpongeBob flattened his body downwards just in time to avoid a tentacle swipe. "Something tells me he's not in a very friendly mood..."

"He looks really mad." Patrick agreed, "Maybe he's hungry?"

"Well, whatever it is, we can't let it beat us." SpongeBob replied. "C'mon, Pat, we have to catch this jellyfish, no matter what! It'll be a great picture for our scrapbook!"

 **FIGHT!**

"IT'S ON!" SpongeBob exclaimed as he pulled out a pair of foam gloves from hammerspace. Ululating, the cubic creature leapt forward and nailed Tenacruel in the face with a side chop. Without missing a beat, he then followed up with a second chop with his other hand. As Tentacruel was staggered, the fry cook extraordinaire then proceeded to spin at a high speed with his hands outstretched, hitting the jellyfish pokemon with a rapid barrage of spinning strikes. He stopped spinning, then stretched his arms back far enough to almost rival a certain Straw-Hatted pirate...and then he threw both hands forward and chopped Tentacruel with enough force to send it rolling back.

Patrick had been awaiting his opportunity to strike as well. As Tentacruel was propelled back from his best friend's attack, the starfish began to run at a surprisingly fast speed despite his girth, actually managing to get ahead of Tentacruel.

"Upsy daisy!" The chubby starfish said as he caught the Pokemon out of the air and hoisted it over his head. Holding the large jellyfish by the head, Patrick spun around and around before eventually releasing his grip, sending Tentacruel flying into the side of a nearby cliff. The pokemon bounced off the side and fell to the ground, and had no time to regain its bearings, as Patrick quite suddenly slammed into it with a cartwheel, staggering it once more.

Patrick stood up and turned to SpongeBob with a smile and a thumbs up.

"We got him, buddy! No way he's still awake after that-" Patrick screamed as he suddenly felt himself get hoisted off his feet. He was forcibly turned around to look into the glaring eyes of Tentacruel.

"PATRICK! HOLD ON!" SpongeBob called out. He needed to separate the two of them...and he had a good idea on how to do just that as he looked over at a nearby body of water. Quickly, he pulled out a drinking straw and began sipping up the water at an incredibly rapid pace...

Tentacruel was about to squeeze Patrick hard enough to break him in two, when it suddenly felt itself getting blasted away by a powerful stream of pressurized water, sending it sailing over the edge of a cliff, losing its hold on Patrick in the process.

SpongeBob sprinted to his friend's side. "You okay, old pal?" He asked, helping the pink starfish to his feet.

"Yeah...Let's go get him!" Patrick said. SpongeBob grinned.

"If he's still up, I'll give him another...'bath!'" The two friends ran to look over the cliffside...and frowned when they saw Tentacruel glaring up at them. Patrick gave SpongeBob a gentle push back.

"Stay back, buddy. I'll take care of this." He said. He took a few steps back, then barreled towards the edge of the cliff and leapt off. "I GOT YOU NOOOOOW!" He shouted as he prepared to land on the jellyfish with a bellyflop...

Only to slam into the ground with enough force to leave a crater in the shape of his body after Tentacruel simply moved to the side.

""FINLAND!" Patrick shouted dizzily from the ground.

"Why you jerk!" SpongeBob shouted. "I'll show you!" He began to make his way down to where Patrick and Tentacruel were, and Tentacruel was on its way to meet him.

The two finally crossed paths, and SpongeBob was ready to let loose with another burst of water...but before he had the chance, Tentacruel snatched him up in its tentacles. SpongeBob yelped and thrashed in the Pokemon's grip...then, suddenly he found himself being squeezed and twisted, like an actual sponge. The water stored in his body was now leaking out at a rapid pace, until finally he was dry.

And Tentacruel was showing no signs of stopping. SpongeBob could only remain still, a concerned expression on his face, as Tentacruel wrung his body...

 **SLAM!**

Tentacruel grunted and lost its grip as something large and heavy slammed down on top of it. It loosened its grip, and SpongeBob wiggled out with a sigh of relief, then leapt back to see what happened.

There was Patrick, currently slamming a giant rock down on top of the huge jellyfish repeatedly.

"I GOTCHA COVERED, BUDDY!" The starfish said with a wink. SpongeBob smiled as Patrick finally tossed the rock away.

"Think we got him?" He asked.

"Pfft! Have we ever!" Patrick replied. "He's down for-" Tentacruel rose up. "Huh...Shoot..." Patrick yelped and began to run as a series of small purple needles shot out of the jellyfish. Tentacruel was giving them a little taste of Poison Sting.

SpongeBob saw that Tentacruel was preoccupied with Patrick, and ran forward, foam gloves ready. He rose his arms as high as he could, and then brought them down in a strong downward chop, causing an audible crunch as he brought them down on Tentacruel's head.

Tentacruel turned around as SpongeBob was readying another strike. A strange beam came from its eyes, and SpongeBob stumbled back dizzily, eyes replaced with wheels for a brief moment. Shaking his head, the sponge prepared for another chop...

But when he swung, the attack somehow redirected itself to hit him square in the face, hard enough to send him flying back.

"Did he stop firing those needl-" Patrick was interrupted when SpongeBob crashed into him, sending the both of them flying into a large boulder hard enough to shatter it, burying the two in a large pile of dust.

Tentacruel floated over to the dust pile and reached in with its tentacles, pulling out a very dirty pair of friends. Eyes narrowed, it began to squeeze as hard as it could. SpongeBob and Patrick grunted as the strain of getting crushed began to effect them.

Thinking quickly, Patrick raised his free arm, and with a swift, powerful chop...Tentacruel';s tentacle was severed.

SpongeBob and Patrick gasped for air as they were released, and Tentacruel drew back, roaring in agony and fury. That was it...It was going to kill these two...

SpongeBob had no time to react as a large stream of poisonous substance burst from Tentacruel's mouth. SpongeBob yelped as the substance hit him, and raised his hands to shield himself.

Patrick thought fast, and slammed a large rock in front of his friend. The two hid behind the rock.

"You okay?" Patrick asked.

"Ugh...I feel kinda funny...But I think I'll be fine." SpongeBob replied with a small smile. "I've had WAAAAAY worse..."

Tentacruel growled, then launched an orb into the air. The orb broke apart into various small purple spikes, which all launched over to the area SpongeBob and Patrick were hiding out in.

"Uh-oh!" Patrick said as he grabbed SpongeBob and leapt out of range of the attack. He turned to see that the area they had previously occupied was now purple. He wasn't the smartest guy on the planet, but even he knew that touching it would be a bad idea...

SpongeBob groaned, and got to his feet, then shook his head. "Okay...I feel a bit better now...I think the poison's going out my holes..."

Tentacruel wasted not another second. Quite suddenly, there was a ball of water forming in front of it...and that water ball promptly turned into a wavE, which cascaded over towards the two friends.

SpongeBob took the initiative and leapt in front of the wave, allowing his body to soak up the water. He breathed deeply. "Nothing like a refreshing beverage." he said with a grin.

Tentacruel shot forward, ready to wrap SpongeBob and Patrick up in its tentacles...but suddenly, it found itself unable to move. SpongeBob blinked as Tentacruel was now frozen in a block of ice.

"Haha!" Patrick chuckled. "I knew that ice cube would do something!"

"Way to go, Pat! Now we can take him home with us!"

"Um...Actually, it doesn't last that long..." Patrick replied.

"Darn..." SpongeBob said.

"Leave this to me!" Patrick said. He grabbed Tentacruel's frozen form, then tossed it into a nearby pond. "And now it's all done."

"Way to go, Pat-...Uh-oh."

Tentacruel rose out of the water, eyes narrowed, and suddenly, a series of poisonous globs were launched at SpongeBob and Patrick. The two friends yelped and began to run away.

SpongeBob decided it was time to get creative... He whipped out a small bottle, then pulled out his trusty bubble wand. With a quick exhalation of breath, he and Patrick were now covered in a safe bubble, the globs of poison bouncing off of it.

"Wow!" Patrick said. "Hey, I can make stuff too!" He pointed to a nearby sandy spot.

"Go for it, Pat!" SpongeBob replied. "I'll keep him distracted!"

Patrick ran off, and SpongeBob glared at Tentacruel. "Time to roll a strike!" The sponge blew a hardened bubble in his hand, then rotated his arm to build momentum...and let it fly.

Tentacruel looked forward unflinchingly at the bubble rolling its way. Quickly, it created a protective wall, and the bubble burts on impact with it.

"Huh?" SpongeBob said. "That's strange..."

Tentacruel began to advance...only to be caught off guard when it found itself on the receiving end of a series of bullets, made entirely out of sand. Both combatants turned to see Patrick had returned, wearing a bandana and war paint, holding a gatling gun made entirely from sand.

"EAT SAND, EVILDOER!" Patrick shouted as he fired again. Tentacruel closed its eyes as it was barraged with the sandy projectiles.

"Yeah! Keep it up, Pat!" SpongeBob said as he pulled the lid off of his bubbles and poured them into one of the holes in his head. He grabbed his arm, and began rotating it like a crank, causing an onslaught of hardened bubbles to erupt from his holes, adding to the sheer number of projectiles Tentacruel was being bombarded with.

Tentacruel was in big trouble. Its other moves wouldn't help it...These creatures were far too durable, and the yellow one could simply absorb any water based attacks and turn them against it. To make matters worse, they were wittling down its health at an incredibly rapid pace..It was hopeless...

SpongeBob and Patrick turned to each other with grins, and nodded. They both had one final attack in mind...

SpongeBob blew into his bubble wand, creating a torpedo. Patrick reached down into his pocket and pulled out two sand grenades. As Patrick tossed his grenades, SpongeBob pointed his wand forward, launching the Cruise Bubble. When the projectiles made contact...

 **BOOM!**

There was an actual, genuine explosion, created by the combined forces of bubbles, sand and IMAGINAAAAATIOOOOON.

When the smoke cleared, Tentacruel was floating dizzily in place, about to collapse, blood and dirt covering its body.

"Time to finish it!" SpongeBob said as he blew another bubble. This one was special, however...This bubble bowling ball was generating electricity...

SpongeBob launched the bubble forward, and when it made contact with Tentacruel...

The Pokemon immediately jerked back, roaring in pain as electricity coursed through its body.

Eventually, the electricity died down, and Tentacruel's body was a charred mess. The Pokemon slumped down lifelessly, then began to float to the surface.

SpongeBob and Patrick stared as Tentacruel left the mortal plain, and teared up.

"Patrick...What have we done? We've killed a jellyfish...For what reason?! WE'RE A DISGRACE TO THE JUNIOR JELLYFISHERS' CLUB!" The two friends held each other tightly and cried their hearts out.


	16. Lucina vs Pyrrha Nikos

Lucina entered the darkness of the colloseum, her hand on her blade, eyes narrowed, fully prepared for battle. Her footsteps echoed throughout the area as she stepped into the lighted area, and she couldn't help but notice how similar this was to the area she did battle with Captain Falcon in.

However, this time, Robin was not going to come back her up. She was going to fight this duel all on her own.

When she reached the light, her opponent stepped up as well. An attractive redhead entered the ring, holding a lance and a shield. She looked slightly unsure, but got into a fighting stance regardless.

"...This isn't wholly necesarry." The redhead broke the tense silence the two warriors had entered the battle with.

"That may very well be the case...But we must fight this battle. Let this be a learning experience for the both of us." Lucina replied. Pyrrha nodded.

"Very well...I will fight you to the best of my ability."

"I would not have it any other way." Lucina replied, pulling out her own lance, Luna.

 **FIGHT!**

Pyrrha made the first move. Knowing that tossing her lance at her opponent would not be a wise choice, she switched it over.

Lucina raised her brow when she saw her opponent's lance change into a short sword, but her concentration did not waver. Eyes narrowed, she watched Pyrrha charge at her with her blade at the ready, focusing on the redhead's movements so that she could properly deflect it.

Pyrrha brought her blade down...and Lucina swung her blade in the short sword's path, effectively parrying the redhead's strike. The heroine of Ylisse slashed horizontally, hoping to form a gash on Pyrrha's chest, but instead she found herself hitting the face of the teen's shield, which had been raised to block the strike.

Pyrrha raised her blade above her head, and at an incredibly fast speed, brought it down towards Lucina's feet, who luckily had the reflexes to hop back and avoid having her feet skewered to the ground. Pyrrha followed up by switching her blade back to its lance form and tossing it in Lucina's direction. Lucina's response? Quickly sidestep the oncoming projectile and swing Luna into the other lance, sending it flying off to the side.

Pyrrha wasted no time after being disarmed. As Lucina thrusted her lance forward to skewer her, the redhead swiftly rolled under it. She stopped in a kneel next to the bluenette, and with a sweep kick, Lucina found herself falling flat on her rear with a grunt. She held up Luna just in time to block having a shield rammed into her face. Teeth gritted, she managed to rise to her feet, still clashing sword to shield with the redhead.

Luna and Akou clashed for several seconds, their owners glowering into each other's eyes, before Pyrrha saw that this wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Quickly, she leapt backward. The sudden action caused Lucina to stumble forward awkwardly, now lacking anything to push against.

Taking Lucina's stumble as an opportunity, Pyrrha held her shield like a discus, and then proceeded to toss it forward. It was a direct hit, as the shield nailed Lucina directly onto the head with a CLANG!

Lucina was disoriented by the blow, which gave Pyrrha the opportunity she needed. As fast as her legs would carry her, she rushed to collect Milo. And not a moment after she retrieved her trusty weapon, Lucina had recovered, and was already rushing for her at a surprisingly quick speed.

Two lances clashed against one another as their owners put all their strength into yet another clash. Two seconds later, the broke the clash and slashed at each other again, the strikes bouncing off one another. Lucina thrusted Luna forward. Pyrrha blocked it with Akou. It prevented her from getting the lance lodged firmly into her chest...But the force of the strike also knocked her off balance, giving Lucina the opportunity to strike.

She swung her lance at Pyrrha's side, creating a small gash and eliciting a pained gasp. However, she still had more! She performed a second slash, this one on Pyrrha's knee. Not only did this draw blood and cause the teen to kneel in pain, but it also sapped away her stamina and sent it all straight to Luna's owner. The daughter of Chrom felt all the pain caused by the shield and the trip fade into nonexistence.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth against the pain and stood. It was time to bring her aura into the picture...

First using it to stop the bleeding her gashes were, Pyrrha then proceeded to use her aura to increase her stats. Stamina, durability, speed, strength... It was risky, but she was facing a powerful opponent. She was going to need it.

Lucina was unfazed by Pyrrha's now glowing body. She knew she would have to be careful, and not drop her guard for even a fraction of a second.

Pyrrha struck hard, and she struck fast. Lucina barely had time to raise her lance as Pyrrha brought down her own on top of it. Lucina grunted, as she had REALLY felt the force behind that strike. This girl had gotten MUCH stronger all of a sudden...

Pyrrha's followup strike was just as quick, and every bit as powerful. She twirled Milo rapidly, causing each end of the blade to strike Luna five times within a mere two seconds.

Lucina leapt back, knowing that she would have to use her preferred weapon if she wanted to stand a chance here. Sheathing Luna, she pulled out one of her swords: Rapier.

Pyrrha charged forward, as did Lucina. The redhead swung in a downward arc, and Lucina nimbly rolled to the side to avoid being sliced in half, then performed a slash at Pyrrha's knees.

While Pyrrha felt the blow, she held strong. Raising Milo, she brought it down, hoping to pierce Lucina's skull...But Lucina held up her blade, blocking the strike, then managed to land a kick to the redhead's knee, staggering her.

Hopping to her feet, Lucina charged forward, sword held aloft, ready to slice Pyrrha in the shoulder.

Pyrrha, however, leaned out of the blade's path and did a nimble flip to escape from the bluenette. Eyes narrowed, she tossed her shield again. Lucina simply ducked underneath the flying projectile and charged forward...

Only to feel something hit her directly in the shoulder, causing intense stinging pain and drawing blood.

Hissing in pain, she put her hand to her shoulder and pulled out a bullet. Looking at Pyrrha, she saw that she was holding a weapon Lucina had yet to see.

However, the Bluenette was still familiar with quick projectiles. Magic lightning may be easier to detect than normal lightning, thanks to the ability to read enemy movements to know when it's coming, but it was still fast.

Pyrrha fired her weapon several more times, hoping the bullets would put Lucina down for good. But while some of them did hit, on the knees, or the arms, or the thighs, the Ylisse heroine was still going strong, a look of sheer determination on her face, blocking and dodging more bullets than she was getting hit by.

When Pyrrha saw that this was going nowhere, she charged forward, hoping her plan would take effect soon...

CLANG!

Pyrrha resisted the urge to smirk when she heard the clanging sound of her shield hitting the wall, knowing that doing so may alert Lucina to her plan.

The two women clashed blades for several minutes, before Lucina felt something ram into the back of her head. Her vision blurring, she stumbled forward. Pyrrha took the opportunity to swing Milo into Lucina's chest, taking a sizeable chunk of skin and drawing a fair amount of blood.

The pain brought Lucina back to her senses. The blades met once more, in a series of clashes. The two females were going strong, the weapons creating sparks in the dim collosseum as they clashed repeatedly, nonstop, over and over.

And then, Rapier broke.

The blade of the sword snapped against Milo, causing it to go flying to the side and clatter uselessly to the floor.

Lucina had been fully aware this would happen eventually. Glaring, she tossed the hilt of the now worthless weapon at her opponent, hopped back, and pulled out a new sword. Her personal favourite, the one she had inherited from the prince Marth...

It was time to put the Falchion to use.

Once more, it was a close quarters battle, both women putting their swordsmanship to use. Pyrrha did a couple spin strikes, which Lucina expertly parried, then swung her blade against Falchion as the bluenette held it up. The heroine from the future raised Falchion and swung it at Pyrrha's shoulder, only for the redhead to cartwheel to the side. Lucina was quick to recover, with a dashing slash that Pyrrha raised her shield to block.

Lucina did another slash, this one at Pyrrha's feet, and the redhead leaped up to avoid it. Lucina was extremely quick to regain her posture, and leapt up after her. Pyrrha blocked the following swing with her shield and thrusted Milo forward, hitting Lucina's shoulder once more.

The two girls fell to the ground, Lucina's face grimacing from the pain, but they were both still going strong.

Lucina knew her opponent was dangerous, and could kill her if she let her guard down...She was not prepared to die in battle just yet. She had a family to return to. Quickly, she pulled out a special item she had brought in case things became too rough.

The master seal.

Pyrrha covered her eyes from a flash of light, then stared as Lucina's attire changed. She now wore more armour around her body, no doubt improving her defences. Little did Pyrrha know, EVERYTHING had improved.

The two women met each other's eyes and charged forward. Pyrrha did an agile flip forward, prepared to skewer Lucina, who simply stepped back to avoid it. Pyrrha recovered quickly, and rammed Lucina in the chest with her shield.

Lucina was winded as she was pushed back, but she was strong enough to take the blow. Pyrrha struck with Milo three more times, each one parried by Lucina's blade, before spinning on her heel and kicking Lucina in the chest, staggering her. Pyrrha took the opportunity to flip back and fire three more bullets from her rifle. They made contact, but Lucina's new armour did a good job of protecting her from harm.

Lucina charged once again, sword ready to slash, but was once more blocked by the accursed shield. Not to be deterred, she continued to swing her blade skillfully, hoping to break through the redhead's defence. But Pyrrha was just as skilled at defending as Lucina was at attacking.

Finally, Pyrrha flipped and rolled away from Lucina, before turning and pointing her rifle forward. She fired, and Lucina rushed towards her, actually managing to slash the bullets out of the air.

Pyrrha tried another kick, but instead of Lucina's face, her boot ended up meeting Falchion, which drew blood.

Still determined to win, Pyrrha allowed her aura to heal her, but she knew she couldn't keep it up much longer. She was running out of aura...

Lucina made it to her opponent, and there was another series of clashes. Sword swings were clashed, sidestepped, ducked under...

Both combatants managed to land a few hits on exposed flesh...But thanks to Falchion allowing her to heal from its strikes, Lucina was benefitting from it FAR more than Pyrrha was.

Lucina tried to stab Pyrrha, thrusting Falchion forward rapidly, but Pyrrha managed to sidestep every slash. Quickly changing Milo back to its lance form, she swung, the pole end up the lance nailing Lucina in the head.

Lucina charged forward and swung her blade horizontally, Pyrrha effortlessly blocking her strike. She followed up with a high slash, which was blocked as well. A spinning strike, a stab, and then a series of quick slashes...All blocked by the skilled redhead.

Lucina rolled around Lucina, and with a swing of her blade, the blue haired woman was launched into the air. Pyrrha quickly leapt up after her and performed a series of slashes that hit Lucina and drew blood.

But Lucina managed to recover in the air, and before Pyrrha could slash her again, she actually managed to air jump...while also swinging her blade upward, creating a long, thin, red line up Pyrrha's chest which began to leak blood.

The two fighters touched down on the ground, though Pyrrha was a little weak in the knees. That did it...It was time for her trump card...

Lucina raised her blade and charged forward, and Pyrrha raised her hand...

And promptly earned a large gash on her palm.

Gasping in pain and shock, Pyrrha stumbled back. "M-My semblance...Why...? Is your sword metal...?"

Lucina narrowed her eyes. "Let us end this fight!" She raised her blade, and then thrusted it forward. Pyrrha raised her shield to block...

But the Falchion pierced right through the shield, and the very tip of the blade embedded itself into Pyrrha's chest. It wasn't enough to put her out of commission...But it did leave a bleeding gash in her chest.

Still able to continue, Pyrrha swung her blade down. Lucina crossed her blade over her chest...and when Pyrrha's blade came down, Lucina responded by slashing at her, drawing still more blood and launching her across the arena.

Lucina then pulled out her final trump card. A small glowing ball... Releasing it into the air, and then proceeding to impale it on the Falchion and shatter it to pieces, Lucina was ready to show off her best ability...

Pyrrha charged forward to attack Lucina with Milo... But Lucina charged forward as well. And she was FAST. FAR too fast for Pyrrha to counter.

Before she even had time to react to the movement...

SLASH!

Lucina had slashed at Milo. Her weapon sailed through the air, directly towards the wall of the colosseum. When it hit the stone wall, the weapon almost instantly snapped in two.

Pyrrha knew it was over for her. Her weapons were both gone, and she could not continue the fight. She closed her eyes, and prepared for the inevitable. She felt Lucina's blade near her neck...

And then she opened her eyes to see Lucina smiling at her.

Slowly, Lucina took her blade away from the redhead's neck and sheathed it.

"Thank you for the battle. You're a very skilled warrior, and with more training you will be a powerful fighter indeed."

Pyrrha blinked. "But...Aren't you going to kill me? I was under the impression that was what these battles were all about..."

Lucina smiled. "Why would I kill you when we could just as easily be allies? Never during that battle was I intending to take your life." Pyrrha suddenly felt guilty. All of her blows had been meant to kill, while Lucina had been aiming simply to incapacitate her.

"...I'm sorry..."

"It's over now. Apologies aren't necesarry. Now...Shall we leave this place?" Pyrrha smiled. The door to the colosseum opened, letting the sunlight flow inside. The two girls left the large building side by side, having developed respect for one another.


	17. Spinal vs Brook

The Straw Hat Pirates had reached land. They had been running short on supplies, so they drew straws to decide who would explore the island searching for supplies. The ultimate 'winners' were Zoro, Sanji and Brook. The three men had agreed to split up, to cover more ground. Or at least Zoro and Sanji agreed because they didn't want to deal with each other's sh*t. Brook desperately tried to convince them to stay together. It didn't work.

Brook looked around at his environment nervously. He had ended up further down the beach. There was a nearby dock, and a storm was about to start brewing. It was nighttime, and there was a VERY unsettling feeling brewing in his nonexistent gut.

"This place makes my skin crawl. Or at least it would...IF I HAD SKIN! SKULL JOKE! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brook froze when he heard another laugh.

"Oh my, it seems my sense of humour has tickled another's funny bone! Yohohohoho-AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Brook immediately jumped back and screamed when he saw another skeleton looking at him with a malicious glint in its eyes. This skeleton had EYES.

"Oh my goodness!" Brook exclaimed. "Wh-What do you want? Um...Can I interest you in some milk? It's wonderful for the bones, you know." Spinal responded by screeching at the top of his nonexistent lungs, making Brook just about soil his trousers with his nonexistant nevermind. "N-No need for shouting now, let's just calm down and-YOOOOOOO!" He screamed as Spinal dashed forward and took a swing at his afro. "Oh, you my friend, have made a mistake that you will pay for with your life. Oh wait...You're already dead! Skull joke! Yohohohoho!" Spinal simply laughed, eager to kill someone once again.

 **FIGHT!**

Sparks flew as swords clashed, again and again, in rapid succession. After five swings, the two skeletal swashbucklers clashed their blades, pushing against one another as they glared into each other's eyes, though Brook had no eyes. Finally, Brook pulled away and dodged to the side as Spinal swung his cutlass down at him, trying to bisect him.

Brook then ducked to avoid having his head sliced off by another sword slash, which narrowly missed his afro. Brook jumped back, making a world of distance in a manner of seconds, and glared and Spinal with pure hatred.

"That's the SECOND time you've nearly ruined my afro." Brook hissed. "Death will be very long and painful for you. Oh wait! You're already dead! Skull joke! Yohohohoho-OH!" Brook's jovial laughter was cut short when a ball of green flames impacted his chest, knocking him flat on his back. Brook quickly recovered and hopped to his feet, thrusting his sword forward and launching a wave of compressed air at Spinal.

Spinal cackled as the projectile made its way towards him, and with his perpetual grin, he simply held up his shield, which absorbed the air wave into it, and sent it right back at him. Brook yelped in surprise, and hopped clean over it, turning to watch as his projectile shattered a boulder.

"Goodness, that would have been quite bad if it hit me." He said. Spinal simply cackled again, amused by his fellow skeleton's reaction. "Erm, sir, can you talk-" Brook was interrupted yet again when Spinal closed the distance between them and slammed his shield directly into his chest. He then swung his sword at his legs, then leapt up and kicked him in the face, finally ending it with a spinning slash that launched Brook away.

 **BRUTAL COMBO!**

Brook tumbled across the beach, then leapt to his feet, not paying much mind to the skull that Spinal created next to him Eyes, or...holes narrowed, he charged forward at an impossible speed, sword at the ready. When he reached Spinal, he began to thrust his sword forward repeatedly. Spinal was caught off guard. The sheer speed of Brook's attack was making it appear as though he were dealing with several different swordsmen at once. The thrusts all met their mark perfectly. Each one hit Spinal, until finally he grew tired of it and raised his shield to block it. Brook's sword bounced off the shield and he stumbled back slightly, giving Spinal the opportunity needed to land some blows.

Spinal then started to charge up his flames that were blue in colour. Brook's face etched into surprise and caution when he saw those flames and he jumped when he realized that the flames were flying at him at impressive speeds. He barely dodged, but was able to retaliate with a thrust forming compressed air which hit Spinal, sending him flying.

Spinal slammed into a rocky cliffside and instantly fell to pieces with a CRACK! The pieces of Spinal collapsed onto the sand, the life fading from his eyes as his head hit the ground. Brook sighed deeply. "I can still feel my heart pounding! Although I have no heart! Skull joke! YohohohoOHMYGOODNESS!" As he had turned around to leave, Spinal had abruptly popped up out of the ground in front of him with a cackle in amusement at the pirate's terrified reaction.

Before Brook could react, Spinal threw two yellow fireballs. Brook dodged, but at a price... His precious hair was singed! "...YOU...ARE...DEAD!" Brook was too pissed to even laugh at his skull joke.

Spinal cackled in response, and decided to quiet Brook with a shield bash. The other skeleton, however, was ready to meet this strike. Just as Spinal's shield was about to slam into his skull...

 **SHING!**

Spinal's jaw dropped as Brook's sword sliced his prized shield clean in half!

"Oops!" Brook said in surprise. "Sorry about that! It seems that I don't know my own strength when I'm angry!" Brook said with little regret. Spinal was still in shock, so he couldn't dodge the blade that was making It's way to his chest area. Spinal was then sent into the sand making a crater where he landed.

Brook approached the crater and peeked down inside...and was suddenly hit directly on the noggin by a skull. As Brook stumbled back from the impact, Spinal leapt out of the crater he was in, screaming in fury. He landed in front of the downed Brook, lifted him up, and tossed him away, gaining another skull in the process. Brook tried to get up, but Spinal was on him in moments, slashing at the bottom of his skull with his cutlass, chipping him and launching him upward. Spinal leapt up after him and delivered a dive kick to the top of his skull, knocking him back down onto the sand. He bounced slightly from the impact, and Spinal landed to deliver four sword slashes to his face before ending it with another kick.

 **AWESOME COMBO!**

Spinal stopped and looked over at where Brook's body laid and just stared while panting in a mixture of anger and exhaustion. Thinking that he won, he turned to walk away, but while he was walking, he heard the voice of his enemy yell.

"PARTY MUSIC!" Spinal let out a confused grunt... Then his vision blurred for a second, until it changed into a carnival where everyone was having fun and it was peaceful.

Spinal looked at the scene. There were fireworks, and people dancing...He cackled in delight. This was JUST what he needed to relieve his stress! Continuing to cackle, he charged towards one of the dancing woman and plunged his cutlass into her head, piercing through her brain and killing her instantly. The other people attending the festival watched the scene in horror, and then Spinal cackled once more and charged, causing them all to scream and run, the insane skeleton chasing after him, swinging his sword wildly.

While all of this was happening, Brook was slowly playing his violin, watching in horror as his fellow skeleton was slaughtering all of the people in his Party Music illusion. After a while, Brook finally snapped out of it and ended the illusion, if only to put an end to his imaginary people's suffering.

Spinal was loving this carnival! The screaming, the blood, the entrails! He was standing in the centre of it all, cackling sky-high, covered head to toe in blood. However, when the illusion ended, he found that he was back on the beach, Brook looking at him with vast disapproval. He looked down to see the blood was gone, and his new entrail scarf was also nonexistant. Looking at Brook, he snarled when he realized he had been tricked. Cackling madly, he decided reinforcements would be necesarry at this point. He screamed, and then two more skeletal arms burst from the sand.

Brook was shocked when Spinal started cackling like mad, surprised that he was laughing after his...'fun' was ruined. Then he felt the ground rumbling underneath his feet and knew that something was coming, so he stayed on guard.

Just in case, he leapt back a bit. And good thing he did, as one of the huge arms had lunged forward with a punch, narrowly missing him. Brook narrowed his eyes and decided to bring out his own trump card. Suddenly, his sword was engulfed in an icy aura. The arms both lunged forward to try to punch him again, but Brook pointed forward with his blade, and with a blast of blue energy, both arms were frozen rock solid and shattered to pieces. Spinal screamed in rage again and activated his trump card. Cackling madly, Instinct Mode came into play, an eerie green aura surrounding him and five skulls forming behind him.

Brook was a little frightened by the new aura and skulls surrounding his opponent, but he wouldn't let that stop him from defeating his fellow un-dead. Spinal began throwing skull after skull at such impressive speeds that anybody would have a hard time dodging. Thankfully, Brook wasn't anybody. Brook saw the skulls coming and started to dodge with ease.

Spinal started to get angry, frustrated that his opponent was dodging his attacks so easily. He held his cutlass to the sky, summoning a bolt of lightning to strike Brook. Much to his surprise, however, Brook didn't try to dodge it. Instead, he leapt into the air, and took the blow head on. Spinal cackled, expecting to have won. However, what he WASN'T expecting was for Brook to actually ABSORB the electricity, then come spiralling down after him, spinning like a corkscrew with his sword pointed forward, eventually nailing him right in the abdomen with his blade, launching him back several feet.

Screaming in rage, Spinal hopped to his feet and charged forward, ready to slice his opponent to ribbons. Brook, however, was ready to match him. He brought his violin out once more, and after playing a soft, soothing chord on it, Spinal fell to the sand, fast asleep. Brook then started to channel the chills of the underworld into his blade while speaking to Spinal. "While this was fun, I have to end it now." Brook said as he kicked Spinal's unconscious body up into the air. He followed up after him with a spectacular bound, kicking off the air to gain more height and meet Spinal. He then started top slash repeatedly, barraging him from absolutely every angle, until Spinal collapsed back onto the ground.

When Spinal hit the ground, the ice around his body shattered, and he started to wake. Rising to his knees and shaking his head, he looked over to Brook. "While I enjoyed fighting you, I must return to my captain." He said calmly as he walked past spinal in a slow, calm fashion while Spinal stared ahead in pure rage. Screaming, the crazed skeleton charged forward to cut Brook down with his cutlass. " Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri." Brook finished as he sheathed his sword and calmly walked away. "Goodbye!" He called back as Spinal abruptly fell to pieces, the chunks of his skeleton collapsing onto the sand. Since the entire skeleton was now reduced to chunks, there wasn't much hope for regeneration.

 **ULTRA COMBOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Brook turned to look at the pile that was once his opponent, then looked down. "My heart goes out to you, my friend...Oh wait...I don't HAVE a heart! SKULL JOKE! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!


	18. Tommy Wiseau vs Nicolas Cage

Tommy Wiseau was very, VERY angry. He had FINALLY come out with the long-awaited sequel to his hit film The Room. He had been so excited to see how the fans reacted when it came out. But no one showed up on opening night. Except for Mark. Mark was his best friend, he was ALWAYS there for him.

Why didn't they show up? Because Nicolas Cage had come out with HIS new movie on the same day. And for some reason, they wanted to see HIS movie over Tommy's! To make matters worse, Nicolas Cage had made a rude comment against his movie!

Lol, tis movi sux, Nic Cag 4 lyfe!

Well, Tommy wasn't gonna let it slide. He was on his way to Nicolas Cage's mansion. He was going to have his REVENGE.

Nicolas Cage was sitting on his porch, happily reading a newspaper. However, he was rudely interrupted when something hit him in the face, causing him to fall flat on his back with a comedically over the top yelp. He looked over to see a football sitting on the ground next to him.

"...Oh God...Oh man...Oh God! Oh man! OH GOD! OH MAN!" Nicolas began to panic as he realized what had happened. He KNEW outdoing Tommy Wiseau and posting a drunken review on the internet was a bad idea!

Sure enough, Tommy leapt agilely over the fence, doing like, twenty three hundred front flips in the process before touching down perfectly on the ground.

"I keel you, bastur!" He said in his typical monotone, pointing at Nicolas, a gesture promising pain. The wacky actor shuddered, but got to his feet regardless. He couldn't back out...

 **FIGHT!**

Nicolas decided to strike first. With a quick flex of concentration, the man was suddenly donning a bear costume. He charged forward as fast as he could, pulling back his fist.

"This is how the teddy bears have their picnic, bitch!" He said as he threw his punch.

"Don't tawch me, muddafawker." Tommy replied as he raised his hands to cover his face from the strike. It was a successful block, and Nicolas found himself stumbling back from it. Tommy then shoved him to the ground, ordering him to "Get owt!"

Nicolas landed flat on his back and looked up. Tommy was standing over him menacingly. Nicolas squinted at the raven-haired man's shaking hand...and his eyes widened when he saw the bottle of water, all set to be tossed.

"You're a madman! A MADMAN!" Nicolas exclaimed, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit. He turned to see the bottle bounce once, and then disappear in a puff of smoke.

Nicolas turned his attention to Tommy. He had to stop him! Hurriedly, he pulled a handgun out of his pocket. "Step away!" He ordered. The second Tommy heard his words, he felt obligated to comply. He couldn't bring himself to move a muscle. However, he COULD still move his mouth.

"O hai, Mark!" He said. Before Nicolas could pull the trigger, he was shoved to the ground from behind.

"Son of a bitch!" Mark exclaimed angrily. Nicolas got back to his feet and prepared to pull his gun out again... "Keep your stupid comments in your pocket!" Mark ordered. Nicolas's hand froze, and he found himself frozen, much like he had done to Tommy.

"Haha! What a story, Mark!" Tommy said cheerfully before tossing a football at Nicolas's head, knocking him flat on his face. Tommy then proceeded to toss the football to Mark, who caught it.

"Yeah! This is so much fun." Mark said. He tossed the ball towards Nicolas, who was just getting up. Tommy lunged to catch it, ramming into Nicolas in the process. He successfully caught the ball, and when he charged Nicolas, the other actor was launched into the air. Tommy threw the ball back to Mark, who tossed it up at the still falling Cage. Tommy laughed as he jumped up to catch it. First, Nicolas was hit in the face with the ball. Then he was hit in the stomach by a rising headbutt, courtesy of Tommy Wiseau.

Tommy touched down on the ground perfectly while Nicolas landed on his back, kicking up dirt in the process. Mark flashed Tommy a thumbs up before promptly disappearing in a flash of light.

Nicolas leapt back to his feet and dusted himself off with a grin. "Oh yeah?! I'm JUUUUUUST gettin' started!" He declared. He pulled his gun out again. "Now STAY BACK! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOOT YOU!" Tommy, luckily, had managed to prevent himself from getting stunned by the ensuing sound wave by pulling out his trusty tape recorder.

"I gotta record everything." He declared calmly. Once Nicolas was done setting up, both he and Tommy fired their respective weapons. Nicolas fired five spread-shot bullets, while Tommy launched five spread out sound waves. All of the projectiles connected with one another...and promptly exploded, launching both men back.

When the smoke cleared, the two were shown charging each other once again. They eventually clashed, and Nicolas delivered a solid right hook to Tommy's jaw. Before Tommy could recover, Nick then kneed him in the stomach. Tommy doubled over, and his fellow actor slammed his elbow onto his back, flooring him.

"What's bothering you, Mark?" Tommy asked as he got back to his feet, as if he hadn't just been battered and bruised. Before Nicolas could react properly, he was him on the back of the head with another football, which Tommy caught. He looked back to see Mark, wearing a tuxedo. He turned to see Tommy was inexplicably wearing one too.

He couldn't question it, however, as Tommy threw the ball back to Mark, right through Nicolas, causing him to do an unwanted pirouette in the process. Mark tossed the ball back to Tommy, and then the two began throwing the ball between one another rapidly, each toss hitting Nicolas in the process.

Finally, Tommy decided to go in for the touchdown. He leapt into the air and slammed the ball onto Nicolas's head as hard as he could, causing a MASSIVE crater, which Cage was now lying flat on his back in.

Nicolas leapt out of his crater as Mark vanished, and charged at Tommy, causing them to roll down a hill next to his mansion. They hit rocks as they rolled, punching at each other all the way down, eventually coming to a stop near the edge of a conveniently placed cliff.

Both men stood and glared each other down. Nicolas threw his fist forward...only for Tommy to abruptly catch it and order the muddafawka not to touch him. Before Nicolas could think about it, he was roughly shoved over the edge of the cliff, screaming all the way and flailing his limbs as his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Haha!" Tommy laughed.

Nicolas squeezed his eyes shut, praying. Praying for somebody, ANYBODY to save him!

At first, nothing happened.

Then he heard it.

A low buzzing sound.

His eyes widened in horror.

No...Not them...ANYONE but them...

"What is that?! What is it?!" Nicolas Cage shouted, in denial as to what the sound really was. Then, they surrounded him, and began to carry him back to where Tommy was waiting. "AAAAAH, NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES! AAAAAH, THEY'RE IN MY EYES! MY EYES! AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tommy looked down to see what all the fuss was about...and then his head was promptly surrounded by the bees.

"AaaaaaAAAH! Nooo! Nawt the bes, nawt the bes! Aaaahaha, dey're in my ais! My ais! Ahaha! Ahahaha!" Tommy complained as he was stung.

Nicolas was dropped off on the cliff, shaking like a leaf and traumatized. The bees were gone. He was safe... And he was about to LOSE HIS GOD DAMN MIND.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cage finally SNAPPED. He had HAD ENOUGH of this. It was time to bring out the big guns!

Tommy called upon the power of his Spoon Fans. Nicolas noticed a shadow looming over him. He saw five MASSIVE spoons raining down from the sky. But did he care? No. And do you know WHY he didn't care?

"I'M A VAMPIRE!" Nicolas roared as he dashed away from one of the spoons, causing it to miss entirely. "I'M A VAMPIRE! I'M A VAMPIRE! I'M A VAMPIRE! I'M A VAMPIRE!" With every declaration that he was a vampire, Nicolas expertly ran out of the way of all of the spoons.

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "Hey, let's go eat, HUH." Nicolas looked and saw the word "Huh" coming down from the sky. He didn't know what it would do, but he wasn't about to let it happen.

Tommy had his mouth wide open, ready to feast upon Huh and restore his stamina.

"A!"

However, instead of his delicious Huh, which had been utterly destroyed by Nicolas's attack, an electrified version of the letter A flew into his mouth, shocking him to his very core, both figuratively AND literally.

"B! C! D! E! F! G! H! I! J! K!"

Nicolas recited the entire alphabet, each letter represented by a giant electrified version of itself as it flew through Tommy's body, electrocuting him every second.

Tommy was very dizzy and very mad. He called for help from Lisa's mother. Lisa was so beautiful, so her mother would be useful.

"I have breast cancer." Lisa's mother announced, flashing her breasts. Any normal man would have been disturbed by such an act. But Nicolas Cage was no normal man! The action began to launch odd pink-coloured balls at Nicolas. Was he deterred? Of course not! When the balls were about to make contact, he held his hands out flat...and with a quick flip once they reached him, sent the balls right back from whence they came. Tommy watched with a dropped jaw as Breast Cancer Lady disappeared and her projectiles came down on HIM!

When the balls hit, Tommy felt sick. He realized, much to his horror, that he now had cancer, and it was slowly sapping away at his strength. He mustered up the rest of his strength, however, and managed to lift a large square TV that he had in his pocket. Nicolas's response?

In a burst of flames, he was quite suddenly wearing a leather jacket, jeans and had a flaming skull for a head. As the TV grew closer, he let out a roar, flames bursting from his mouth as he did so. The TV was reduced to ashes in mere seconds. Nicolas reverted back to normal and allowed the ashes to make contact with his body, grinning madly in the process.

Tommy had one move left. If this didn't work, nothing would. He took a deep breath.

"You're not good! You're just a chicken! Cheeep! Cheepcheepcheepcheeeeeeeeeep!"

His intention was to lower Nicolas's self esteem so greatly that he surrendered the fight. However, all he succeeded in doing was getting Nicolas to laugh.

Cage let out a primitive scream, a scream so loud that Tommy was rendered incapable of movement from the sound, aside from clutching at his ears.

Nicolas wouldn't have it. He ran up to Tommy and yanked his hands away from his ears, intent on making sure he head every second of his scream.

However, he didn't JUST tear Tommy's hands away from his ears...He yanked his arms CLEAN out of the sockets!

Tommy let out a nonchalant, semi-pained scream. Nicolas didn't falter as he did the same thing to Tommy's legs, leaving him as nothing but a head and torso.

"You are tearing me APART, Nicolas Cage!" Tommy exclaimed, looking up at Nicolas with what appeared to be a childish pout rather than the expression of pure agony he realistically SHOULD have had.

Nicolas responded by grabbing him by the cuff of his shirt and screaming in his face. The sheer volume of the scream, as well as the frequencies, blasted Tommy's skull right out of the back of his head, killing him instantly.

Nicolas grinned as he dropped Tommy's remains.

"F*ck with the bull, you get the horns."


	19. Mai Shiranui vs Mizore Shirayuki

Mai Shiranui was training. Not just her skills, however. She was also trying to build up a tolerance for the cold. And in order to do so, she had made her way to a snowy mountain range, with a small village off in the distance. But she was having a hard time. She would repeatedly create large bursts of fire, in an attempt to keep herself warm.

However, the residents of the village were none too pleased with this. One of them was making her way over to the kunoichi right then...

Mai was about to strike her punching bag, when...

"Excuse me." Mai yelped and tripped over her own feet, getting her head stuck in the snow. When she pulled it out, she turned to see a teenage girl, with short, spiky purple hair, wearing a sweater and a miniskirt with thigh-high woolen socks, keeping a lollipop in her mouth.

"Where did you come from?!" Mai exclaimed. "You weren't there a second ago!" Mizore ignored her question.

"Are you causing all that fire?"

"Yeah! I'm FREEZING here!"

"Then leave. Your fire is gonna melt all the snow at this rate. My people are getting too warm. We can't stand the heat, you know." Mai frowned.

"Listen, kid...I really don't have time right now, I'm gonna get back to-" As she was about to return to her punching bag, a kunai made out of ice embedded itself into the training tool. She slowly turned to see Mizore scowling and holding three more kunai.

"That was a warning. Leave." Mai smirked.

"So you wanna fight, huh? All right! Bring it!"

 **FIGHT!**

Mizore tossed the rest of her kunai over in Mai's direction. Mai was ready, however. With a graceful flip over the projectiles, Mizore suddenly found a powerful elbow connecting with her forehead, sending her corkscrewing into a pile of snow.

Mai nodded curtly at the buried girl. "That'll teach you, you little brat." She huffed before turning back to her punching bag.

She wasn't expecting Mizore to be durable enough to shrug off the blow, however. Luckily for her, just out of the corner of her eye, she saw her opponent silently making her way over, ready to slice her up with a pair of ice claws.

Before she was cut up like soft cheese, Mai raised her fans. The claws promptly shattered when they struck the metal objects, and before Mizore had time to react, she was met with a powerful blow to the abdomen from the fans.

Mizore stood her ground, however, and when Mai went in for another strike, she dodged to the side and coated her fist with a ball of ice. This time, it was the brown-haired girl who found herself hit in the gut.

Mai staggered back, winded from the blow, and barely regained her senses in time to avoid getting her arm sliced off by another pair of ice claws. The claws nicked her shoulder, and a small trickle of blood flowed down her arm. Mai glared.

"So you're looking to get serious." She said calmly. "Fine. Let's see how you like this, ice girl!"

Mizore stepped back as Mai whipped at her with the tail-like bit of fabric around the back end of her outfit. Her eyes widened, however, when she felt the flames licking at her. Immediately, she felt quite a bit weaker than she had originally.

Mizore stumbled back from her smirking opponent and knew she had to figure out a safer way to face her. And the best way was to keep her at a distance. First, she needed a distraction.

Quickly, she formed two handfuls of ice kunai, and tossed them all at once. Mai simply raised a wall of fire to avoid getting impaled, and the icy projectiles melted away instantly.

But when the fire wall cleared...her opponent was nowhere to be seen.

"What? Where did you go?! Did you chicken out?!" Mai called out. "...Well I'll find you!"

Mizore peeked out from behind a tree, staying out of sight so she could get a jump on Mai when she passed by. She wasn't expecting Mai to have a similar plan.

Mai decided to go into hiding, so she could lure her opponent into a false sense of security, thinking she was gone. She gracefully leapt into the same tree Mizore was hiding behind, hiding amongst the leaves.

Mizore looked up after her, and smirked. Quickly forming an icy shield over her fist, she punched the tree. With a startled yelp, her kunoichi opponent fell out and landed in the snow, creating a hole in the shape of her body when she landed. To add insult to injury, even more snow fell from the tree's branches to cover her up completely.

Mizore made a quick getaway from the pile of snow, searching for another hiding place. As that happened, flames burst from the snow pile, melting it, and Mai leapt out from her former prison, doing a graceful flip and touching down on the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" She called out. She whipped her head around wildly. And there, over the hill, she saw Mizore.

And elsewhere, peeking out from behind a tree, she saw Mizore.

And peeking out from a nearby cave? Mizore.

"Huh?!" Mai exclaimed. "What's going on? Did you bring your triplet sisters?!"

"Sure. You could say that." One of the yuki-onna said coolly. "Come on. Let's get her." The three girls all charged their opponent, impassive expressions on their faces as they formed their claws.

Mai agilely ducked out of the way to avoid getting her head sliced off, then twisted her body to dodge getting stabbed in the chest with a kunai. The third Mizore was coming in for an ice-coated punch, only for Mai to leap up and bounce off of her head, sending her facefirst to the snow.

When Mai landed, she turned and flipped again, grabbing one of the Mizore's around the neck with her legs as the other two leapt back. They watched as Mai slammed their comrade into the snow headfirst. The Mizore's head was buried. Then, cracks began to form around her body before she shattered into a pile of icy shavings.

Mai grinned and turned to the other two. "One down, two to go!"

"Don't think it'll be so easy." Mizore warned. She turned to her clone and nodded. The two girls charged forward. Mai leapt over their heads and threw her fan at one of them. The girl in question turned and punched it as hard as she could with an icy gauntlet. The ice around her fist shattered...but the fan was also launched right back at its owner.

Mai maneuvered her body out of the way to avoid getting hit by her own weapon, and gracefully caught it with one hand. "HA!" She said smugly. Then she was promptly hit in the back of the leg by another kunai.

Gasping in pain, she turned to see the other Mizore had somehow snuck up behind her and hit her while she was distracted.

"Not half bad..." Mai admitted grudgingly. "Now try THIS!" She rushed forward, leaping into the air and coming down knees-first towards the girl, who simply hopped back. Mai hit the snow...and immediately sank, leaving only her head visible. "...Well played..." She sighed.

"Give up?" Mizore asked.

"Not a chance!" Mai replied. She leapt out of her snowy confinement and struck the Mizore on the head with her fan.

"I was afraid of that." Mizore replied before shattering apart.

"All right! One more..." Mai turned to her final opponent. They charged each other, with one thought in mind:

Hand to hand combat.

Mai struck first, nailing Mizore in the chest with a kick. Mizore gritted her teeth before forming claws in one hand and coating her other with ice.

She ducked under a swing from the fan and slashed at Mai's chest, creating a large gash. Mai kneed Mizore in the gut, and Mizore responded by slamming her fist into Mai's leg, knocking her flat on her seat.

Before her opponent could get back up, Mizore hopped onto her and began to slash and punch her, bloodying and bruising her opponent.

Mai eventually found the strength to fight back. She raised her arm and elbowed Mizore square on the head. The girl was dazed as Mai shoved her off and used both feet to drop kick her several yards away.

Both girls got to their feet and glared at each other. This was it. The final strike.

Mai charged forward, as Mizore formed a special surprise beneath her sleeve. As soon as Mai was in range, Mizore tossed a ludicrous amount of kunai at her, intent on impaling her.

Mai was not to be deterred, however. With one graceful bound, she leapt clean over each and every one of the kunai. Before Mizore could react, Mai had already kicked her in the face. But that wasn't all. Pushing off, Mai then proceeded to land against a nearby tree. Coiling her legs against it, she sprung towards her younger opponent, elbowing her in the stomach as she passed. She then landed against a boulder and flew at Mizore once more. Mizore found herself falling victim to a powerful axe kick, that sent her flat on the ground. Mai bounced off of her downed opponent and struck a pose with her fan. After that, a massive eruption of fire appeared directly under Mizore.

Not even ash remained of the young Yuki-Onna.

Mai sighed deeply and clutched at her injuries. She had done it...She had won! But she was exhausted...That fight had taken a lot out of her...

Shaking her head, she walked away from the clearing she was in.

 **BAM!**

At least, that WAS her intention, before something erupted from the snow in front of her. She didn't see it, as it had happened so abruptly, but it was Mizore. She had come out from her hiding place, underneath the snow, and delivered a solid uppercut, coated with ice, to Mai's chin, sending her corkscrewing through the cold winter air.

Mizore followed, calmly strolling forward as her opponent hit the ground, creating a massive cloud of white upon making impact with the ground. By the time Mizore finally got close, the snow had settled, to reveal that Mai was unconscious, and buried from the waist up in the white powder, her legs sticking straight up in the air.

Mizore sighed in relief. She had done it. Her clones had done an excellent job softening Mai up, and she had won. Staring at the pair of legs sticking out of the ground, she smirked mischievously.

With a quick hand gesture, the legs were now frozen solid in blocks of ice. Mizore walked away with her hands in her pockets, fishing for a new lollipop.

 _Epilogue_

Andy Bogard had come to train. But when he saw an odd ice sculpture, he found himself curious. He approached the sculpture and tapped it with his fist. He immediately felt regretful when the ice shattered...But that was quickly replaced with shock when he saw a blue, shivering pair of legs sticking out of the snow.

Eyes wide, he grabbed them and tugged. His jaw dropped when he saw the familiar face of Mai, her eyes wide and her teeth chattering. Wordlessly, he placed her down before slipping his jacket off and wrapping it around her before carrying her off bridal style.

Despite how cold and hurt she was, Mai still managed to smile broadly at the situation.


	20. Ghost Rider vs Bill Cipher

"Yes! Yes!" Bill Cipher cheered, laughing maniacally as he exited the portal that idiot Reed Richards had been tricked into helping him put together. He was utterly beside himself with glee as he placed the tapestry he had turned Richards into onto a building. "It's finally happening! It's finally, FINALLY happening! Finally, my very own little kingdom!" As his physical form came into being, the very world around him transformed into a warped, hellish landscape. Inanimate objects came to life, flames burst from the ground everywhere, the sky was now red... "Oh wow, JUST how I imagined my dream empire to look!" He turned his attention to his unexpected visitor. "Whattya think, Petey? Is it good enough, or should I work on it a little more?"

Sure enough, from a rooftop, Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man, hopped down from atop a building. "Not half bad, Dorito." He commented.

"Aw, you flatterer." Bill waved a hand.

"There is ONE problem though. It needs a little less...You. Y'know?"

"Ah, I understand where you're coming from!" Bill nodded.

"Great! Soooo...If you could just stand there and let me kick your butt, that would be GREAT."

And with that, Spider-Man attached a web to two lampposts, creating a self-made slingshot. He launched himself at Bill, intent on hurting him the way he killed Batman...But Bill simply snapped his fingers, and the web, at breakneck pace, lunged after it's owner and tied him up, leaving him helpless and restrained. "What the...? What's going on?!" He exclaimed. Restrained by his own web?! "Let me out of here!"

"Nah, I don't think I'll do that!" Bill replied. "But I WILL give you a reward for your efforts! How about a giant tarantula that likes to eat human flesh?!" With a snap of his fingers, a huge spider appeared next to the helpless Spider-Man. It picked him up with its jaws, drawing blood and eliciting a pained yell. Then it carried him off. "Sooo, any more superheroes wanna try to take me down?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Oh, look! It's the Jolly Green Giant himself!" Bill exclaimed as a massive green creature slammed down onto the ground nearby, causing a crater on impact.

"HULK SMASH CHIP WITH HAT!" Bill gasped.

"Oh NO!" He exclaimed. "PLEASE don't smash me, Mr. Hulk! Oh PLEASE, I can't BEAR it! HELP! HELP!" Hulk was charging at this point. "AH! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO-Oh wait. I can just do this." Bill snapped his fingers, and in a flash of light, the incredible Hulk was reduced to the size of a gnat. Listening closely, Bill could still hear his enraged shouting. He pulled out a magnifying glass and looked down at the ground. "Peek-a-boo! I see you!" He teased, staring down at the mini Hulk. "SQUISH!" He pressed his finger down on the gargantuan goliath. He frowned when he saw the Hulk survived. "Geez, like a little cockroach, aren't you?" Shaking his head, he snapped his fingers and the tile of ground around the Hulk turned into super strength flypaper, trapping the Hulk. "I was expecting JUUUUST a bit more from you Marvel heroes!" Bill called out. "I mean I know these aren't official results of a fight with you, but still!"

"Lookin' for a challenge, eh? Then try your luck against the Wolverine!"

"Ooooh, Marvel's favourite child! The guy who gets all the publicity even when he doesn't do SQUAT!" Bill said. "Weeeeell, since you're a Creator's Pet anyway, go ahead. Gimme your best shot." And then he was stabbed directly in the eye by Adamantium Claws. "...Ow." He said calmly as Wolverine pulled his claws out. He pounced on Bill and shredded him up with his claws before standing and walking away. "Not so fast, Wolvie!"

"What the HELL?!" Wolverine roared, turning to see Bill none the worse for wear.

"You're not the only one who can heal fast, y'know!" Bill wagged a finger. "Now hold still, I'm gonna play surgeon!" With a snap of Bill's fingers, Wolverine's skin peeled off, like a suit of some kind, leaving only bare muscle. Then said muscle peeled off as well, leaving only a skeleton and leaving the heart plainly visible. "Oh dear! It seems you have heart problems!" Bill exclaimed. "There's only one cure for this particular problem, and that's a knife plunged directly into your heart!"

And so...

Bill reclined against the throne in his new castle, grinning at the new banisters he had created. The interior decorating consisted of the twisted, horrified, tortured expression of every hero and villain in the Marvel universe. Except for one...

"Okay, I think we've stalled LONG ENOUGH!" And then he heard the sound of a motorcycle revving outside. "Oh, FINALLY!" With a snap of his fingers, Bill Cipher was outside.

The Ghost Rider glared forward as he rode his motorcycle to the pyramid-like structure. Bill Cipher had challenged him to a fight for the Earth. It was a fight he could not afford to lose. He skidded to a stop directly outside the pyramid and climbed off his motorcycle. "Well, well, well!" Bill said, putting his hands on his hips as his opponent glared. "Looks like you finally decided to show up! I was getting tired of waiting for you, Johnny!"

"Bill Cipher." Ghost Rider said lowly. "Prepare to answer for your sins." Bill laughed.

"Sins? Pfft! Puh-LEASE! I don't know the meaning of the word!" He pulled out a dictionary. "Let's see...Aaaaah. Well I'm not planning on answering for them. Sooo, let's get down to business!"

"Hmph...It's time for judgement." Ghost Rider replied.

 **FIGHT!**

The two demonic entities charged at each other. Bill had formed a scythe in his hand while the Rider held a chain in his own. Johnny swung his chain at Bill, who raised the scythe in his hand to block the swing. Bill snapped his fingers, and before Johnny could sense what was happening, Bill was there in front of him, nailing him in the stomach with a vertical swing from his weapon. This was followed by a stab, then an upward slash that knocked the Rider upwards, followed by a downward slash, then promptly followed by the ground exploding beneath Johnny.

"Ahahahaha! I've got more tricks that you can count!" Bill boasted. He charged forward, trying to decapitate the Rider, only for him to dodge his swing. Before the Illuminati symbol could regain his bearings, Ghost Rider turned and grabbed him from behind, squeezing as tightly as he could. "Agh!" The flaming skeleton slammed Bill onto the ground, then stepped on his face. "Hey, that was INCHES away from my eye! I don't want you stepping on my eye with those big stupid looking boots, you hear-" The Ghost Rider ignored his protests, crouching down and nailing him with a repeated, relentless rain of punches.

"Gah! That hurts! Okay! Stop! Cut it out!" Bill noticed that Johnny was STRONG. IMPOSSIBLY so. His regeneration would take too long to kick in if this kept up!

"ENOUGH!" Bill roared. As he did this, he summoned a forcefield of blue energy, launching the Rider off of him and sending him rolling. Bill floated back in the opposite direction, allowing himself to heal up a bit. "Okay, Johnny, I underestimated you a bit! I'll have to keep my distance here!"

"Smart move. But it won't save you." Johnny replied calmly, snapping his fingers and summoning his motorcycle.

"Ooooh, SWEET ride, Skullboy!" Bill complimented. "Here! Let me show you mine!" With a snap of his fingers, a black ferrari with flame stickers decorating it appeared beside him and he floated into the driver's seat. He saw Johnny was still driving towards him at top speed. "Guess we're playing a little game of chicken!" Laughing madly, he pressed down on the gas pedal and the two demonic entities drove towards each other. "...Of course I'M not gonna risk my life here!" Bill then placed a brick on the gas pedal before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Ghost Rider slammed into Bill's vehicle with his bike...and he plowed through it with minimal effort. Even his bike wasn't damaged in any way.

"Oh COME ON!" Bill exclaimed. "Do you have ANY idea how long it takes to fix that?!" He snapped his fingers and the car was as good as new. "There! You see?! That's two seconds of my eternal existence that I am NEVER gonna get back!"

Johnny wasn't too keen on listening. As Bill was ranting, he and his bike were growing ever closer to him. "Hey, are you listen-AAAAAAAH!" Bill yelped as a blast of fire was launched out of Johnny's mouth.

"The fires of hell will burn away at your soul." The Rider said calmly.

"AGH! OOH! GAH, SPICY! SPICY HOT!" Bill panicked. "Gotta get rid of it!" With a snap of his fingers, he teleported, leaving the flames floating in the air where he previously was. Ghost Rider growled.

"Hey Johnny!" Ghost Rider turned to see Bill was for some reason wearing sunglasses and holding a guitar, standing on a stage with two HUGE amplifiers behind him. "I'm sorry about this whole ordeal we're going through right now and I'd just like to tell you that you rock! And just to reinforce that point..." Bill played a chord on the guitar he was holding, the resulting soundwave blasting entire buildings over the horizon. Yet somehow, Ghost Rider managed to stand his ground, eyes narrowed in determination. "Wow, you're persistent, Johnny! Hat's off to you!" Bill pulled off his hat as Johnny rushed forward, ready to ram his fist into Bill's eye. But the second the hat was off, the ground slowly started to slant, as if he was running up a hill. Soon enough, the entire Earth was tilted, and he was falling down it.

"Bye Johnny!" Bill said mockingly, waving after him. Johnny wasn't done, however. With a snap of his fingers, his trusty bike appeared once again. Johnny grabbed it as it fell past him, and maneuvered himself so that he was sitting on it. Sitting on the driver's seat, the soldier of Mephisto pressed the wheels against the tilted ground, revved the engine, and found himself driving up the slanted Earth like he was driving on flat ground.

Bill narrowed his eye and un-tilted the Earth. He vanished just as Ghost Rider's fist was about to ram directly into his eye and reappeared on his back.

"WHOOOO! GIDDY UP! RIDE 'EM COWBOY!" Bill cheered, now wearing a cowboy hat for some reason. Ghost Rider snarled and turned to grab him, only for the dorito-like triangle to disappear and reappear every time he tried. "Boy, Johnny, it's pretty...SHOCKING how good you are at this!" As Bill said the word 'shocking', a massive burst of electricity appeared around him and Johnny, catching the Rider off guard and causing him to lose control of his bike.

The Rider rolled off of his motorcycle before it crashed and roared to his feet just in time to meet Bill, who was throwing large, crescent-shaped energy waves in his direction. Thankfully for the Rider, he was quick enough to dodge the attacks, ducking, weaving and rolling out of the way every chance he got. Finally he decided it was time to retaliate. Pulling out his chain, he swung it...and then the links all flew off and spun in Bill's direction like shurikens.

The dream demon narrowly avoided the flying shurikens, but one of them took a sizeable chunk out of his hat. "Ow! Hey, that's part of my body y'know!" Bill complained, his hat immediately regenerating. Then the shurikens all came back and pierced through his body, making him look like swiss cheese. "GAH! YOU...OOOH..." He growled angrily before taking a deep breath. He pointed a finger in Johnny's direction, and almost immediately a beam of energy was launched from it. Johnny ducked and rolled under a series of beams, but Bill caught him off guard by teleporting directly in front of hi and launching a particularly large beam point-blank directly into his chest.

The Rider grunted in pain as the blast of energy carried him away from the dream demon, but he eventually managed to brace his feet against the ground and stop himself from being pushed along by the beam.

Bill continued firing his beam, not noticing the chain emerge from the energy until it had already wrapped itself around his body. "Huh. Not bad, Johnny." He said before the chain whipped upward and began twirling around like a lasso, Bill still in it. The triangular demon then found himself slammed into the ground five times before being pulled back towards the Rider, who nailed him with a punch directly into the eye, the strike enhanced with hellfire.

"GAAAAH! THAT STUFF AGAIN?! AND IN THE EYE, NO LESS?! YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Bill roared as he grabbed the hellfire and pulled it out of his eye, waiting for it to heal. Moments later, Bill saw the Rider coming his way, and with narrowed eyes, tossed the ball of flames he was holding back from whence it came. Johnny simply batted it away with a swing of his wrist. He then fired another blast of flames from his hands...only for Bill to snap his fingers. The demonic triangle then took control of Johnny's attack and turned it around to hit him instead. The Rider's response? Simply grin and take it.

"Oh right. Probably should have figured you'd be immune to that stuff since you're covered in it and all..." Bill mused. "Hmm...Maybe it's time I went a little...BIGGER." He snapped his fingers, and then he began to grow. Johnny glared as his opponent began to grow larger and more demonic in appearance. Soon, Bill Cipher was towering over the Ghost Rider. "So whattya think, Johnny?! Still think you can beat me?!" Bill said smugly. Johnny responded by lighting his chain on fire and swinging it upward.

Bill swatted it aside, hissing slightly at the pain the hellfire caused. "That's a yes then! All right, let's go!" Bill clenched one of his giant fists, and brought it down on the rider with great force...But Johnny caught it and managed to hold it up. "Will you just DIE already?!" Bill roared, sprouting ten more arms from his body. One of the arms was a piece of cake for the rider. But when Bill grew multiple arms, all of which started slamming into the ground around him, it proved a bit too much for him to handle. He found himself being pummelled into the ground, creating a deep crater. Yet despite all this, he was none the worse for wear when the beating finally came to an end. "NOOOOOO!" Bill was frustrated now. He brought all of his fists down, engulfed in flames and covered in steel...Only for Johnny to wrap them up in his chain. It took a little effort, but he managed to flip Bill onto his back. Agilely, the flaming skeleton with the motorcycle hopped out of his crater and landed on the triangular demon. Storming over, he leaned down over Bill's eye.

"Look into my eyes..." He said lowly. Bill's eye widened as Johnny's eyes ignited. "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent...FEEL THEIR PAIN!"

And Bill felt it. The pain and suffering he caused...The agony of the people... Screams of agony...

And what was his response?

"Hehehehe...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AH, YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE, JOHNNY! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ghost Rider snarled. This was a problem. Bill was utterly insane, AND he had absolutely no regrets for his actions!

"Oh GOD, PAIN IS HILARIOUS!" Bill was rolling and clutching his sides. Ghost Rider prepared to punch Bill...But Bill snapped his fingers, and time itself seemed to come to a stop, leaving Johnny frozen like a statue. "Oh, you're gonna have to give me a minute here to calm down, Johnny..." Bill said in exhaustion. "Oh MAN that was fun..." He let out a few more giggles before turning to the frozen rider. "Thanks for that, Johnny boy! I needed a good laugh! I was getting a little tense, wasn't I?"

No response, of course.

"But as fun as that was, I kinda need you out of the way." And with that, Bill glared at the petrified Rider. At a gradual pace, Ghost Rider turned into gold from the waist up, allowing Bill to safely unfreeze time. But when he was fully frozen, Bill put a finger under his chin contemplatively. "Hmm...That's not good enough for me...I know!" With a snap of his fingers, fifteen odd bubbles formed around Johnny. "One of these was enough to drive a guy nuts! Let's see what happens when I use fifteen of 'em on you!"

Bill snapped his fingers, and Johnny unfroze, still going in for the punch. However, since Bill had moved out of the way, Johnny instead ended up punching into one of the bubbles of Pure Madness.

The second he touched the bubble, INTENSE pain shot throughout his body. Johnny could have sworn he had just experienced firsthand what it was like to be the victim of his own penance stare. The pain was IMMENSE and UNRELENTING. It wasn't going away! Johnny let out a scream of agony as he felt the insides of his mind rattling about. He was beginning to see things, and his thoughts were growing twisted and distorted!

Bill laughed at Johnny's screams. "I could just fall asleep to that! That's the kind of lullaby mama used to sing to me every night before bed! Let's hear some more, how 'bout it, Johnny?" And so, one by one, Bill Cipher placed every single one of the bubbles of pure madness into Ghost Rider's body. Despite his best attempts to escape, the bubbles kept finding him, and with each one that got to him, the pain that coursed through his body grew more and more agonizing.

"CIPHER!" He roared, fighting the pain and whipping his head around. However, due to the newly induced madness, EVERYTHING looked like Bill Cipher. The buildings, the trees, the road, the sky...EVERYTHING WAS BILL CIPHER! "CIPHER!" Ghost Rider roared, whipping his chain about wildly and destroying everything in sight.

"Ah well, guess it's time to relocate!" Bill said with a chuckle as he snapped his fingers and teleported his castle elsewhere. "Bye, Johnny~!" Bill sang before vanishing alongside his castle.

And so...

Ghost Rider's newfound insanity and drive to kill Bill was devastating to the world at large. Since he now saw everything as Bill, he would destroy entire cities and murder any living being that crossed paths with him, thinking he was attacking his opponent. Eventually, it grew to be too much for God. He may not have been able to do anything about Bill, as he was unable to interfere with Earthly issues such as that, but what he COULD do was make things slightly more bearable by getting rid of the Rider.

Ghost Rider had just been about to kill a young boy when a divine light shone down on him. He screamed in agony as he felt himself being erased from existence. When the light cleared, Johnny Blaze and the Ghost Rider were no more. And watching on a TV screen was none other than Bill Cipher himself.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I wholeheartedly approve of this ending!"


	21. Yang vs Sans

In a snowy clearing, a skeleton wearing a red scarf and armour was carrying an unconscious young girl.

"Fear not, young human! For though you attacked me, I, the great Papyrus, am not without mercy! I shall see to it that you are given the medical attention you require!" Suddenly, the skeleton noticed a glowing light behind him. Turning, Papyrus saw another girl, who's aura appeared to be flaring. "Ah! One of your human brethren has come! Hello, human gir-"

However, before he could finish his sentence, the girl had planted her fist firmly into his visage, launching his head clean off his shoulders. Papyrus could only let out a shocked gasp before his head crumbled into dust. His body slumped before crumbling away as well.

All that remained was his trademark red scarf.

The blonde girl that had delivered the punch panted heavily. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she tried to calm herself down, snatching up her sister's unconscious body. That had been a terrifying sight for her to behold...Her sister being dragged around by a Grimm...

"Hang in there, little sis...You'll be okay..." She whispered, carrying the younger girl away from the area.

After she had left, however, a shorted skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and black shorts stepped out from behind a tree. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief as he slowly approached the scarf that had once belonged to his beloved younger brother.

"...Papyrus...?" He whispered softly as he picked up the red cloth. He clutched tightly to the fabric and let out a strangled sob. "No..." He whimpered. "No...Please...Please don't do this to me...Not after...Not after we finally got out..." He buried his face in the scarf and cried into it, sobbing out Papyrus' name.

After a while had passed, the skeleton looked in the direction he had seen his brother's killed walking off in. His eyes were narrowed in hatred...And they were alight with blue flame...

And so...

Yang Xiao Long stepped into Junior's bar, much to the staff's unease. "Yo, Junior!"

"Oh no, what do you want?" Junior moaned, resting his head on the barstool.

"Ah, don't be like that! I'm just here to say hi to my favourite club owner!" Yang said with a grin as she took a seat in her stool. "And maybe pick up a Strawberry Sunrise while I'm at it..."

"Heh...Ain't you a bit young to be in a place like this, kiddo?" Yang turned to see a short man wearing a blue hoodie that covered his face in shadows. She shrugged.

"Nah, it's fine. Junior and I? We're on good terms." She wrapped her arm around the bartender's neck in a mock-friendly manner. "Isn't that right?"

"Please help me." Junior whimpered. The man chuckled.

"I can see that. Hey Junior...Get a couple Sunrises out here. Put it on my tab." Sans requested. Junior was all too eager to reply, if only to get away from the blonde demon, as he had taken to calling her.

"Hey, thanks!" Yang said with a grin. "You're all right!" She gave the man a friendly pat on the back.

And so the two had their drinks, and began to have a discussion. There were many puns exchanged, and they were getting along great...Until the man brought up her choice of profession...

"So, a huntress, huh? Must mean you have some kinda crazy power."

"Eh, wouldn't really call it CRAZY...But it IS pretty awesome."

"So...If you have all that power, would you say you use it for good?"

"Well, duh! It's my job as a huntress to make sure to keep innocent safe!" The man let out a dark chuckle.

"Keep the innocent safe, huh?" He slowly turned to look at her, and her eyes widened when she saw his eyes for the first time through the darkness of his hoodie. They were wide open and glowing with blue flames. She also caught a glimpse of his mouth, stuck in a wide, frozen grin. And then, he asked one simple question.

"Then why'd you kill my brother?"

"Wh-What...?"

Before Yang could form any more words, the man pulled down the hood, and her eyes widened. "What..." Then, something hit her directly in the face. Looking down, she saw a bone lying on the ground. She looked up to see Sans balancing a bone on his index finger.

"It's really late out, y'know." He said coolly. "The sun's down...People are turning in, getting ready for work, school, all that good stuff." He closed his eyes. "On nights like this, kids like you..." He opened his eyes, to reveal that they were now pitch-black, as if they were dark, empty holes. "Should be burning in hell."

Yang grinned. "So it's a fight you want, huh?" She raised her fists. "All right then! I can do that!"

"EVACUATE THE CLUB!" Junior roared. As the other people in the club dashed out, Sans stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweater.

"Let's go, dirty brother killer."

 **FIGHT!**

Yang crossed the distance between her and Sans in an instant and thrusted her fist forward in a powerful jab. But much to her disappointment, Sans casually sidestepped the blow. She went in for a right hook, and the skeleton ducked to avoid it. She readied her fist for another punch...But Sans was gone.

Yang snapped her head around, searching wildly for her opponent, when she felt a brief moment of intense pain in her chest. Turning around, she saw her opponent standing several feet away from her, with a large array of bones behind him.

She began her charge, and Sans let the projectiles fly. Yang came to a stop and stared up at the sheer amount of projectiles coming her way. Eyes narrowed, she prepared herself...

She flipped to the side to avoid three bones before kicking another one into powder. She sidestepped several more bones, then punched one as it came for her, launching it through several more bones, crushing them and sending it rocketing towards its owner, who simply caught it.

Before Yang could avoid any more of the attacks, however, Sans pointed his hand at her. And then, quite suddenly, she was engulfed in a blue aura and physically lifted off of the ground.

"What's up?" He asked cheekily.

"That the best pun you can do? I could come up with ten better ones on the-" Before she could finish that thought, Sans maneuvered her into the path of the remaining bones, all of which struck her dead on, piercing right through her and coming out her back.

Before Yang could wonder why she was still alive, she found herself slammed facefirst into a wall. After she had made contact with said wall, a series of bones erupted from it, piercing through her further. And before she could recuperate, she found herself slammed back onto the floor.

However, this time she was onto Sans, and before the remaining bones could strike her, she slammed her fist into the ground, firing a blast from her gauntlets as she did so. The kinetic force from this punch was enough to launch her into the air, well out of range of Sans' bones.

Sans released his hold on Yang, and she touched down on the ground with a grin. However, this was short-lived, as a large series of tall bone columns were making their way towards her.

Yang cocked her gauntlets, and before the columns could make contact with her, she launched a series of blasts from her gauntlets. The bones were shattered into fragments upon getting hit by the blasts, leaving Yang without a scratch.

However, before she had time to breathe, she found herself surrounded by what appeared to be large dragon-shaped cannons. "Ready to have a real BLAST?" Sans grinned as he launched the attacks. There was no room for Yang to dodge, and she took the full force of each and every blast.

As the smoke cleared, Yang stumbled to her feet and shook her head. "Okay...That was bad..." She said with a glare. This skeleton was getting frustrating. She'd been hit multiple times and he was standing there grinning from ear to ear, having not even been hit ONCE!

"I always wondered why people don't just use their strongest attacks first." Sans shrugged. "Tires your opponent out early, y'know?"

Yang snarled and launched a blast from her gauntlet. Sans sidestepped it. "Not today, kiddo. I'm not crazy enough to let myself get blasted." Yang responded by firing a repeated onslaught of shots from her gauntlets. Sans saw that there was no way to dodge this by conventional means...

Yang smirked as the blasts all made contact with the area Sans had been previously standing. There was an explosion, and smoke erupted from the area.

"Yeah, I heard SMOKING is bad for you, so I'm not gonna take that." Yang wheeled around to see Sans was standing on a table.

"What...How...You were, I saw..."

"I took a shortcut." Sans said with a wink.

Yang growled and slammed her fist on the table, launching Sans into the air. He was far from worried, however, and simply maneuvered himself to an upright position, pointing his hand towards Yang.

She was engulfed in the blue aura again, and Sans snapped his fingers. Yang looked to either side of her to see bone pillars were closing in on her.

Not particularly worried, she simply punched to either side, shattering the first two pillars that came her way. She quickly turned to launch a kinetic blast from her gauntlets at another pillar before turning to reduce a fourth one to powder with a punch. She charged at the fifth one, and agilely leapt through the small gap it left her, then slammed her fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that destroyed the remaining ones.

Sans watched from atop a table, then looked down to see the shockwave making its way over. With a quick flex of concentration, he teleported atop the balcony of Junior's bar. The shockwave missed him entirely as a result.

"Y'know, kid, you might wanna learn to mind that temper of yours." Sans said with a grin.

"Shut up!" Yang snapped.

"Heh...All right, don't blame me when you get yourself killed. It's your own fault for throwing little temper tantrums every chance you get."

And with that, he raised up more pillars. Yang noticed, however, that some of them were blue this time. Paying it no heed, she rushed forward, ready to slam her fist into one...

But her fist went right through it, and the pillar kept going. She gasped at the stinging pain she felt as the pillar made contact. "What...?"

Sans' grin widened. The kid didn't seem to know that the only way to avoid the blue pillars was to hold still...

Yang scowled and began launching blasts from her gauntlets at every bone she saw, blowing them to smithereens. She charged at Sans and fired a blast at the ground, launching herself up to the balcony.

However, by the time she reached the top, Sans was already gone. She snarled as she touched down on the balcony.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid enough to let you come near me, squirt." The eldest of the skeleton brothers said coolly. "I'm more of a ranged fighter, really." He snapped his fingers, and more bones formed around him. He let them fly at Yang, who had very little room to dodge due to the small size of the balcony. She had to rely on Ember Celica...She was out of normal shells, but the red shells would have to do.

Quickly, she loaded up the weapons, and let loose with a bullet. Said bullet hit one of the bones before promptly exploding, taking all of the other bones out along with it.

Yang leapt down from the balcony and rolled upon hitting the ground, dashing at Sans like mad. She scowled when she saw that there were bones all across the floor, all snaking their way towards her. She began to launch her red shells at the approaching bones in all directions, but no matter how many she destroyed, more began to take their place.

Yang saw this was going nowhere, but then finally noticed them: There were platforms atop the bones. She charged forward and with a spectacular bound, landed on top of one. She saw Sans smirking at her, and cocked her gauntlets, launching another blast at him. Much to her chagrin, he teleported away from her.

"This whole mess? It's your fault. Heheh...If only you weren't such a spaz."

Yang let out an enraged roar and began to leap from platform to platform, trying to get to her opponent.

However, she found herself getting knocked down when another bone sprouted from the ceiling and hit her on the back, sending her sprawling down onto the bone floor, further damaging her.

Sans was standing over her when she looked up. She rose to her feet and punched at his head, but he ducked. "Do you have any idea how painful it is? For your sibling to die in front of you?" He said this with a grin, but his eyes conveyed his emotional distress. Yang, however, was too frustrated to notice or even care, instead punching at him again. He backflipped out of the way.

Snapping his fingers, he sent more bones crawling along the floor towards Yang. She hopped onto the platforms again. Looking up, she saw that some of them were a bit higher than others. She launched herself up with gauntlet blasts to traverse the high-up pillars, and made her way back to her opponent. She dove through narrow spaces, dodged oncoming bones, anything she had to do to avoid getting hit.

"How'd you feel if I went and killed YOUR little sibling? Bet that would make you pretty mad, huh? You'd probably smash up an entire city, kill a few people...You're good at losing that temper of yours."

"DON'T...THREATEN...MY SISTER!" Yang's aura flared up at full force. For the first time all fight, Sans began to grow concerned. All of the bones on the floor were destroyed. Thinking fast, he teleported out of the building.

Yang didn't know where he had gone, but she was going to DESTROY him. She began wildly throwing punches and launching blasts from her gauntlets, trying to track down her tricky opponent.

By this point, the club was unrecognizable, and it was a wonder the pillars keeping it up remained intact.

Yang collapsed to her knees, panting heavily. She was beginning to get worn out...But still no sign of Sans. Was he still there?

A piercing pain in her chest pointed to 'yes'.

Hopping to her feet, she turned to scowl at her opponent. He simply grinned. "Hey...Looks like you're getting a bit tired there." He said coolly.

"I'm...fine..." Yang panted.

"Oh really? Well then, let's see if you can deal with my special attack!" Yang braced herself... "It's literally nothing." Sans said with a wink. In truth, he was a bit tired too. "Go ahead, try to hit me. I won't fight back."

Yang took a few seconds to catch her breath before charging again. Sans dodged. "I thought you said...you wouldn't...fight back..."

"I never said anything about dodging." He replied with a wink. "If you hit me before I decide to use my best attacks, I'll consider you the winner, how about that?" Yang responded with another punch that he weaved around.

And so, this pattern went on for a while. Yang threw punches, Sans dodged, ducked, weaved and danced around them. Her aura was rapidly depleting, and her gauntlets were out of bullets. She was in a very tight spot to say the least...

"Time's up!" Sans said with a grin. "Looks like you just lost."

Yang had no time to react as Sans lifted her off the ground telekinetically. Before she could even think, she was slammed roughly into the wall and impaled by bones. Then, the same thing happened with the opposite wall. And then, Sans slammed her into the ceiling, where she was yet again struck by bones. As he let her fall, a series of larger bones began to fall alongside her. She landed directly on top of one, smashing through it, as well as several other ones before slamming facefirst onto the floor. Sans levitated her up once more, and with a quick hand gesture, sent her rocketing through the entire length of the building, slamming into bones sticking out of the floor and ceiling. When she finally hit the wall, Sans impaled her with bones once again. And then, after that, he began to teleport her to various parts of the destroyed club, where she would be impaled by bones once more.

Sans panted as he let Yang collapse to the ground. She looked like she was in a sufficient amount of pain. "Damn it..." She muttered to herself, trying to remain strong. Sans fought through his exhaustion and levitated Yang into the air.

"Now you get yours, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!" He roared as he launched a series of bones at the young blonde, impaling her. And this time, they stayed.

As Yang went slack in defeat, staring blankly at the ceiling, Sans thrusted his hand forward. The result? Yang slammed into the side of a pillar, smashing right through. Then she slammed into a different pillar right behind it, plowing through that one as well. This continued for about five more pillars until she was about to hit the last one. That was when Sans had an idea.

He levitated the would-be huntress high above the final pillar of the club, and formed as many Gaster Blasters above her as he could in his situation. The cannons charged up...And Yang found herself getting struck by a HUGE laser, launching her down, and directly through the pillar from the top down, destroying it and leaving her lying on the remains.

Sans approached, and saw, much to his amazement, that she somehow survived. "Heh...Sturdy little kid, ain't ya?" He asked with a smirk.

"I...I guess this is it..." Yang whispered, closing her eyes. Sans took a moment to recover his stamina.

"GEEEEEET DUNKED ON!" He roared, slamming his fist onto the ground. More bones erupted from beneath Yang, impaling her. Yang's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she breathed her last.

Sans collapsed onto his hands and knees, thoroughly exhausted. He pulled down his sweater slightly to reveal that he was wearing a familiar red scarf. "That...was for you...Papyrus..." With a quick flex of concentration, he transported himself back to his home, and directly onto his late brother's bed, where he curled up and fell into a fitful slumber...


	22. Cool Cat vs Psycho Dad

"DAD, PLEASE!" A manchild named Jesse Ridgeway pleaded as he followed behind his father.

"YOU DISRESPECTED ME!" The older man bellowed as he turned to glare at his son.

"I JUST WANTED TO PLAY GAMES TOGETHER, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE NOT USED TO IT!"

"YOU WANTED TO EMBARASS ME!" Psycho Dad snapped before tossing the XBox he was carrying into a ditch.

"Dad, please...Can we talk about this?"

"NO!" Psycho Dad barked before dropping a bomb into the ditch alongside the XBox. And so, the game console exploded. Jesse screamed his head off, ripped off his shirt and collapsed into the dirt, sobbing hysterically. "YOU DESERVED IT! DISRESPECTING ME, ALL THE TIME!" Psycho Dad stormed away...only to bump into someone.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Jeffrey Sr. stepped back, and his eyes practically bulged out of his sockets when he saw what appeared to be an anthropomorphic cat standing in front of him. He shook it off quickly, however.

"What the hell are you doing on my property?!" He demanded.

"I heard the sound of screaming! And screaming's gotta mean there's bullying going on! Why do you wanna bully that girl over there?!" Cool Cat pointed to Jesse, who was cradling the remains of his XBox in his hands.

"That's none of your damn business! He's my son, I'll discipline him how I want! Now get outta here!"

"What?! Your son?! Daddies aren't supposed to be bullies! If Daddy Derek were here, he'd sue you!"

"It's my property, I do what I want! I bought that thing, I can destroy it! Now GET!" Psycho Dad concluded his sentence by shoving Cool Cat to the ground.

"Oh! Ow!" Cool Cat got to his feet. "That's it!" His eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm not scared of you, bully! I won't let you get away with picking on me! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

"Yeah, okay." Psycho Dad snarled. "If you won't leave, it's my right to kill ya."

"You won't kill me! No bully would go that far!" Said Cool Cat, because he was an idiot.

 **FIGHT!**

Psycho Dad made the first move, tackling Cool Cat to the ground in an attempt to pin him down. "Take this, you disrespectful little-"

Before he could finish his sentence, however, Cool Cat turned the tables. With a yell of effort, he put his wrestling skills to use and managed to get on top of Jeff. Psycho Dad grunted in surprise as Cool Cat sat on top of him.

"Now, listen here, bully! Bullying is wrong! Why do you wanna smash things?!" Cool Cat asked.

"Because...It pissed...ME OFF!" Psycho Dad roared. And then, using the power of will, he managed to knee Cool Cat right where the sun don't shine.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cool Cat let out a scream that echoed throughout the entirety of the world, causing the Earth to briefly shake.

As Cool Cat collapsed to the floor in pain, Psycho Dad roared to his feet. "C'mere, you, I'm not finished yet!" He grabbed Cool Cat by the collar of his shirt and, with an impressive display of strength, threw him several yards across the lawn.

Cool Cat skidded across the yard on his face before pulling himself up.

"Oh nooooo! I got dirt in my eeeeeeyeeeees! OOOOOOOOOH!" He began rubbing at his eyes to get the dirt out. "Why can't I close my eyes?! GWOOOOOH!"

By the time he managed to get the dirt out of his eyes, Psycho Dad was on him again. "You tryin' to embarrass me, cat?!" He roared. "Tryin' to make me look bad?!"

Cool Cat responded by getting to his feet and giving Psycho Dad an open-hand slap across the face. Psycho Dad's INSTANT response was to punch Cool Cat square on the nose with enough force to send him staggering back. Cool Cat retaliated by throwing himself at the old man with his shoulder extended, sending him staggering back a bit. Psycho Dad's response was to grab Cool Cat's head under his arm and punch him repeatedly before shoving him forward.

"Oooh, you're gonna get it now, bully!" Cool Cat picked up a rock and threw it at Psycho Dad. It nailed him square on the head, sending him stumbling backwards. His hat was sent flying off. It landed in the woodchipper, shredding it to pieces.

Psycho Dad got to his hands and knees and stared in disbelief at the loss of his beloved hat. Slowly, he turned to Cool Cat, who looked very cross with him. "...So you wanna break my shit, huh? Break my stuff, I break you!" He then charged for the orange cat.

Cool Cat sidestepped Psycho Dad, and stuck out his foot to trip him, sending him sprawling facefirst into the dirt. Daddy Derek's bastard love child then proceeded to kick the older man in the ribs repeatedly, eliciting pained grunts until Psycho Dad got to his feet.

"That's it!" He grabbed Cool Cat and tackled him towards the house. The two of them smashed through the door and landed in a heap on the floor.

Psycho Dad dragged Cool Cat to the living room, where a fire was lit in the fireplace. "You shouldn't leave that unattended!" Cool Cat chided. "It could start a -AAAAAAAAAAH!" His words gave way to a bloodcurdling scream as Psycho Dad jammed his hands into the flames. When he pulled them out, they were engulfed in flames. "WHYYY?! WHY'D YOU DOOOO THAAAT?! GOOOOOOOOOOOGH!" As Cool Cat said this, he flailed his arms at the old man, connecting with each flail.

This caused Psycho Dad to suffer third degree burns with every moment of contact Cool Cat made. He staggered backwards before Cool Cat rushed at him and tackled him out the window.

The two combatants rolled across the ground. Thankfully for them, the flames were put out by all the rolling they did. They got to their feet and raised their fists. Cool Cat delivered a headbutt to Psycho Dad, who responded by grabbing the cat and throwing him out into the street.

Cool Cat rolled into the middle of the road and pushed himself up. He looked to see Psycho Dad charging next to him. When the older man was near him, the anthropomorphic cat gasped and hopped to his feet. "Noooo! Why are you running out into the road?!"

"What the hell are you talkin' about?!" Psycho Dad demanded, grabbing Cool Cat by the throat.

"You should never run out into the road! That's dangerous!" Cool Cat chided as though he wasn't currently in the process of being throttled. "You could get hit by a-"

And then both combatants were promptly hit by a bus.

"What the hell?!" The bus driver exclaimed as he saw the two fighters plastered to the windshield of his bus. Cool Cat and Psycho Dad exchanged glances. Then Psycho Dad rammed into Cool Cat, sending both of them tumbling off the windshield and into a ditch.

"I told you!"

"Well if you didn't go into the road in the first place that wouldn't have happened! It's your fault, not mine!" Psycho Dad went, blaming others for his emotional issues once again.

Cool Cat got back to his feet and pinned Psycho Dad down before repeatedly slapping at him. That's when I decided to scatter a few things throughout the battlefield...

As Cool Cat was slapping the psychotic father, something landed on his head, dazing him and allowing Psycho Dad to knock him off. As the large cat fell on his back, Jeff picked up the axe, the blunt end of which had fallen onto Cool Cat's head, and raised it upwards like an executioner.

Cool Cat gasped and hopped to his feet. Just as Psycho Dad was bringing the axe down, Cool Cat dashed out of the way. By the time the axe made contact with the ground, Cool Cat was already across the street.

"What happened to look both ways before crossing the street, huh?!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Bully!" Cool Cat snapped, pointing at the older man. Snarling, Psycho Dad charged forward, axe at the ready. Cool Cat knew he was in trouble as long as Psycho Dad had that axe. And so he ran, as fast as his legs would carry him.

The chase was on, as Psycho Dad charged towards his intended target. They ducked under low-hanging twigs, they jumped over leaves, they weaved around pebbles...

But no matter how long the chase went on, Psycho Dad was unable to catch up with his much faster adversary.

Soon enough, they ended up reaching a house. "I gotta hide!" Cool Cat exclaimed loudly before throwing the door of the house open and running inside.

"What the fuck?!" A woman named Melissa Stahlberger shrieked as Cool Cat dashed through her living room, her husband passed out from drinking next to her. "Hey! Motherfucker, what are you doing in my house?!"

"I gotta hide from the bully!" Cool Cat explained, ducking behind the counter. "He's chasing me!"

"Uh, no, that's not good enough. Take your orange, furry ass and your big creepy eyes outta this house RIGHT NOW." Cool Cat became angry.

"You're a bully too!" He exclaimed before opening the fridge.

"STAY OUTTA MY FRIDGE MOTHERFUCKER!" Melissa roared. Cool Cat responded by throwing various food items at her.

"Bullies don't have any friends! You should stop being a bully!" He said as he pelted the woman with her food in her own house.

As Cool Cat was throwing things at the now sobbing woman, the front door suddenly had a gash in it. He turned to see an axe slam through the door. "Get out here!" A male voice demanded.

"No!"

"I SAID GET OUT HERE!" Psycho Dad relentlessly hacked away at the door, eventually destroying it entirely.

"YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!" Melissa shrieked as Psycho Dad charged past her and towards Cool Cat. However, he slipped on a banana peel, falling forward and accidentally tossing the axe across the house.

Cool Cat took the opportunity to shove Psycho Dad out of the house and down onto the pavement. As Psycho Dad moved to get up, Cool Cat leapt down on him to do a body slam.

Psycho Dad simply rolled out of the way, sending the anthropomorphic kitty facefirst onto the pavement.

As Cool Cat cried in pain from his broken nose, Psycho Dad rushed to get something. As Cool Cat pushed himself up, his ears picked up a familiar noise...

He looked up to see Psycho Dad yelling as he shoved a lawn mower towards him. Gasping, the cat got up and waved his hands forward. "Nooooooo!" He exclaimed as the man got closer. "Stoooooop! Pleeeeease!" Psycho Dad ignored him and continued his charge.

Cool Cat dodged, thankfully avoiding having his feet shredded by the lawnmower, before turning and running. Psycho Dad followed suit.

The two ran through several backyards until they eventually reached one with a swimming pool. Cool Cat tripped over a rubber ducky, which caused Psycho Dad to catch up to him.

Before the cat could regain his bearings, the abusive parent grabbed him by the throat and dragged him to the pool. "OOOOOH NOOOOOOOO!" Cool Cat screamed before Psycho Dad shoved his head into the water. The cat gurgled as he was being drowned, until he managed to squirm himself free from the psycho's grip. Before Psycho Dad could grasp what happened, Cool Cat grabbed him and threw him into the pool.

Psycho Dad reemerged on the surface, sputtering and coughing. Snarling, he dragged himself out and ran after Cool Cat. On the way, he picked up two weapons...

As Cool Cat ran, Psycho Dad threw something in his direction, nailing him on the back of the head and sending him sprawling facefirst onto the ground.

The cat groaned and looked over to see a hammer lying on the ground next to him. Before he could question it, he felt pain explode throughout his head. Looking up, he saw Psycho Dad holding a crowbar aloft.

"This'll teach ya to disrespect me!" He exclaimed before bringing the weapon down on the cat, repeatedly nailing him with a relentless onslaught of strikes from the crowbar.

Psycho Dad dragged Cool Cat back into Melissa's house. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DUMBASSES DOING BACK IN HE-" Psycho Dad knocked her head off with his crowbar and dragged Cool Cat into the bathroom.

He pinned Cool Cat to the wall by his shirt using his crowbar before turning the bathtub on to scalding hot. "You can't take a bath in there! It'll hurt your skin!" Cool Cat chided.

"I'm not takin' a bath, dumbass! You are!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Damn right!"

Cool Cat struggled to escape as the tub rapidly filled with water, steam pouring throughout the entire room. "OOOOOOOOH, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, BULLY!" Cool Cat squirmed and flailed his limbs.

This worked to his advantage, as Psycho Dad got closer. He was nailed with a kick from the struggling cat, and he stumbled into the scalding hot water.

As Psycho Dad screamed in agony, Cool Cat pried the crowbar out of his shirt and threw it into the bathtub. It hit Psycho Dad, causing him to yell in pain, and the cat dashed out of the room.

Psycho Dad dragged himself out of the tub, shaking with rage. He was in pain from the burns, but that wouldn't stop him from smashing that stupid cat!

Cool Cat dashed into the kitchen and readied more food to throw at Psycho Dad. He stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to trip on Melissa's corpse, causing the pudding Cool Cat threw his way to miss and slowly slide down the wall. "I missed! No!" Cool Cat moaned.

Psycho Dad hopped to his feet and dashed at Cool Cat. "Wanna throw shit at me?!" He roared. "How 'bout I throw shit at you?!" He picked up a bottle of mountain dew and threw it at Cool Cat. The soda flew through the air in slow motion, both Cool Cat and Psycho Dad looking up at it...And then the pop splashed into the unblinking feline's massive eyes. The cat let out a slow motion scream of pain as he pressed his hands over his eyes. Psycho Dad laughed, the footage still slowed down, as Cool Cat shoved past him and began to run.

He ran into several walls before stumbling outside. Psycho Dad followed close behind.

"MY EEEEEEEYEEEEEES! WAAAAAAAAH!" Cool Cat cried. "I CAN'T SEE, I'M SOOOO CONFUUUUUUUSED, GOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOUGH!"

Psycho Dad caught up quickly and grabbed Cool Cat. He dragged the kitty over to the backyard, where Georgie Stahlberger was grilling burgers. Psycho Dad punched Georgie unconscious before repeatedly slamming Cool Cat's face onto the grill, shattering his nose and roasting his face. Cool Cat screamed in pain before grabbing Psycho Dad and pressing his face against the grill. The cat then sprinted away as Psycho Dad nursed his injuries for a few seconds before charging after the running cat.

Cool Cat spotted a nearby car. He knew stealing was bad...But he had to borrow it. And so, he slipped into the driver's seat, and revved the engine. Unfortunately, Psycho Dad had the same idea with a truck. Cool Cat turned at the sound of a revving engine. "Oh no! What am I gonna doooo?!" He exclaimed fearfully. "I gotta drive!"

And so, Cool Cat began to drive away from the oncoming bigger vehicle.

"I'll catch you you disrespectful little bastard!" Psycho Dad roared. "You violated my security!"

The two cars sped way over the speed limit, but thankfully there just happened to be no other cars on the road. They drove, and drove and drove, until the eventually reached the farm Psycho Dad's brother, Chris, worked at.

Chris was carrying a sack of trash to the dumpster across the street. "Why'd yum-yum have to quit...?" He muttered angrily, still mad at Jesse for quitting. "If I had that little shit here, I'd-"

Before he could realize what was happening, he was immediately run over by Cool Cat. He twitched in the street, groaning, before Psycho Dad ran him over, finishing the job.

Eventually, Cool Cat turned to look behind him...which proved to be a mistake, as it caused him to crash into a tree. Psycho Dad then proceeded to ram him with his truck.

Both combatants stepped out of their mangled vehicles before shaking their heads and glaring at each other. They charged forward and went in for a strike. Cool Cat's slap caught Psycho Dad's fist, allowing the cat to kick the dad in the shin.

The two exchanged a rapid series of blows before Psycho Dad elbowed Cool Cat in the stomach. Then he slammed his elbow onto the back of Cool Cat's head, flooring him.

Before Psycho Dad could go in for another strike, Cool Cat got back up. He jabbed Psycho Dad in the eyes, then punched him in the funny bone, sending him onto his back. Before he could try to get back up, Cool Cat stole Psycho Dad's shoes and ran.

"There's no way he'll chase me without his shoes!" Cool Cat exclaimed. He turned around, and "Oh no! He's chasing me without his shoes, GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAROOOOOGUUUHEEEEEIIIIIOOOOOOH!"

And if that wasn't enough, Psycho Dad had found a baseball bat. Cool Cat turned and threw his shoes back at the bad parent. He responded by striking the shoe with his baseball bat, sending it rocketing back at Cool Cat, and sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Psycho Dad retrieved his shoes and stomped on Cool Cat's hand.

"I've had enough of you!" He roared, dragging Cool Cat away towards the farm woodchipper. Before Cool Cat could tell what was happening, Psycho Dad jammed his entire arm into the machine. The cat screeched in agony as the woodchipper tore his arm into tiny, useless giblets. The cat staggered around in pain.

"Why, bully?! WHYYYYYYYY?!"

"Because you pissed me off." Psycho Dad replied before pulling out a shotgun.

"A GUN?! Wait right here, bully! I gotta go tell Daddy Derek!" Cool Cat turned and began to run...

"What the hell ails ya?!" Psycho Dad yelled after Cool Cat before pulling the trigger.

"Huh?" Cool Cat turned around...And the shell of the gun blew through his face, reducing it to red mush. Cool Cat collapsed lifelessly to the ground, dead.

"NEVER disrespect me." Psycho Dad spat.

Suddenly, from all over the farm, people started popping up from random places. Daddy Derek, Mama Cat, Maria, Erik Estrada, Vivica A. Fox... And a whole bunch of random fictional characters as well.

"Did ya see that?!" Erik Estrada roared angrily, looking around at everyone. "That guy just blew up Cool Cat's FACE!"

"The day of judgement has reached you, scum." Ghost Rider snarled.

"Not cool, dude." Sonic chided, wagging his finger.

"Seems he needs a lesson." Bayonetta agreed.

"...Why the fuck are we here?" Deadpool asked.

Psycho Dad held up his gun as the combatants and Cool Cat's friends surrounded him. "Now you stay the hell back!" He barked. "Don't make me use this!" And then they pounced. The sound of fighting was heard as the screen panned up to the sky, where the ghost of Cool Cat was seen.

"That's what you get, bully!" The ghots said sternly. "My daddy says that what goes around comes around!"


	23. Jontron and Jacques vs Sora and Biyomon

"Where could they be...?" Sora mumbled, walking down the path. She and her partner Biyomon had been separated from their friends, and were trying to find their way back. On top of that, a local digimon had warned them of a dangerous man...An evil digidestined, if you will. He was loud, and his digimon partner looked like an ordinary bird... They didn't know it, but this was a trick set up by their most recent enemy.

Meanwhile, walking down the same path, was a rather chubby young man with a small parrot on his shoulder.

"Well this is just FAN-TUCKING-FASTIC, Jacques!" The man exclaimed loudly. "I told ya not to zap that digivice with your laser eyes! But oooooh, noooo! You were like 'Jon, I'mma fuckin' ZAP DAT SHEEIT!"

"I didn't think it would drag us into a portal to another dimension." Was the bird's montone reply.

"There's the problem right there! Ya don't THINK, Jacques!"

"Are you trying to say you DO think?"

"OFF TOPIC!"

The two bickered some more as they continued down the path. Soon enough, the two duos crossed paths...

They turned to look at each other, and an exclamation mark appeared above all of their heads. "Oh hey, Jacques, it's that girl from the TV show!" He said. "Ya know, the one who's like, the power of love or some shit? I think her name was Zora or somethin-"

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"

Jon let out a very unmanly scream as his shirt was suddenly set ablaze. "HOLY GUACAMOLE!" He exclaimed. "STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" The man put what he learned in Kindergarten to use and rolled about on the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem, you bitch?" Jacques asked Biyomon in his typical robotic voice. Both Sora and Biyomon glared at him.

"We were warned about you!" She said. "You're on the bad side, aren't you?!" Jon stood up.

"Bad side? Um...Nah, nah, I think I woulda heard something about that..." Jon yelped as he ducked another spiral twister. "Yeah, okay. Yeah, okay. YEAH. OKAY! So you're tough girl, eh? Thinkin' you can go around attacking a guy tryin' to go about his own business, walkin' along the path, la dee da dee da, when all of a sudden, HOLY SHIT FIRE BIRD SHIRT ABLAZE BULLSHIT! I AIIIIIN'T HAVIN' THAT SHIT!" Sora sweatdropped.

"Even if you're not evil, you're insane! I'm gonna bring you along with me for questioning!"

"Yeah!" Biyomon agreed, getting into position. "Let's go, Sora!" Jon narrowed his eyes.

"Jacques! I choose you!" He shouted, pointing forward in a dramatic fashion. Jacques let out a metallic screech and flew off of his master's shoulder, flapping his wings and flying above ground.

 **FIGHT!**

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted, launching a wave of flames in the shape of a tornado forward. Jacques dove down towards the flames and expertly flew between the openings they left him before focusing on the bird-like digimon.

"I'mma firing my lasers, bitch." He said, launching two beams of red energy from his eyes that hit the larger bird dead on. Biyomon grunted in pain, staggering back slightly...

And then she lunged forward, leaping into the air towards Jacques, rotating like a drill and blowing right through Jacques' lasers.

"What the actual fuck." Jacques said before the Digimon slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. "Ouch."

"Way to go, Biyomon!" Sora cheered. Biyomon smiled warmly, proud of herself.

But Jacques was not yet deterred. He took off into the air again and then readied himself. With a quick flex of concentration, the parrot was now behind Biyomon.

"Biyomon, look out!" Sora shouted, concerned.

"Jacques, give 'em a tackle attack!" Jon commanded. Jacques obliged, ramming into Biyomon with enough force to send her tumbling across the ground. "Wing Attack!" Jon ordered. Jacques flew down after the pink bird and slammed his wing into her body, launching her into the air. "And now, my personal favourite...FUCKING EYE LASERS ATTACK!" Jacques flew up high above Biyomon, then launched two lasers down on her, launching her back to the ground in front of Sora's feet.

"Biyomon!" Sora called out, cradling her partner.

"I'm okay..." The digimon said, grimacing slightly. "He's strong...for a little guy..." Sora nodded.

"All right, let's do this for real then!"

 **Cue Digivolution sequence**

"Biyomon digivolve to...BIRDRAMON!"

Jacques suddenly realized just how small he really was in the shadow of this giant phoenix glaring down at him. He slowly turned to look at Jon.

"I believe in you, Jacques! Believe in the me that believes in you!" Jon called out.

"Jon. Get your fat ass in here and help me." Jacques demanded.

"Ooooh...FIIIINE!" Jon exclaimed.

"Wait...what...?" Sora said, confused, as Jon stepped up. It seemed that the other digimon's partner was going to actually join in on the battle!

Birdramon didn't dwell on it. She flew up, then, coated in flames, flew down at the duo, intent on ramming them.

Jon screeched and did a slide underneath Birdramon's wings while Jacques agilely flew above her, avoiding the strike.

"Ow!" Jon winced as he stood up, having taken a burn from the wings. "Thanks for that, Jacques. Way to help a bro out!"

"Stop whining and fight." Jacques replied, flying up to Birdramon.

"Yeah, yeah." Jon replied. He put his hands back and charged up energy... "Hadoken!" He shouted, launching a ball of fire up to Birdramon. Jacques barely dodged it.

"What the fuck, man?"

The fireball bounced off of Birdramon harmlessly, and she decided to retaliate. "Meteor Wing!" She flapped her wings, launching a stream of large fireballs down towards her two opponents.

Jon yelped and ran away from the flames while Jacques maneuvered around them. "Come here, you flaming pile of shit." The robotic avian said as he flew towards his adversary. And then, he began to change.

"Jacques, Jontronvolve to...MuscleJacques."

Now Jacques had a more humanoid body. A very buff one at that. He crossed his arms over his face as the flames engulfed him...and turned him into a fiery projectile that rammed into Birdramon's chest, sending both combatants rocketing away.

Jon and Sora watched after their partners. "Race ya to the crash site!" Jon said before dashing off.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Sora called after him, struggling to catch up.

At the crash site, the human Jacques jumped off of Birdramon, then did a flip and landed on her in a body slam, eliciting a pained grunt. Jacques then proceeded to pummel the larger bird with a relentless onslaught of punches.

"Take that. And that. And a few for your mama. And grandmama." Jacques said as he was throwing the punches. Birdramon growled, then forced her way up, knocking Jacques off of her. As Jacques prepared for another punch, Birdramon lifted her talon, and...

"Oh shit."

CRUSH!

Jacques was reduced to a pile of mangled machinery.

And Jon had arrived just in time to witness it. His eyes widened as he looked at the remains of his friend, and he had only one reaction to this loss...

"AW FUCKIN' HELL!" He exclaimed. "EVERY TIME! IT DRIVES ME COCOA FOR COCOA PUFFS I TEL YA!" He grabbed Sora by the shoulders and shook her back and forth. "COCOA FOR COCOA PUFFS! COCOA FOR COCOA PUFFS!"

Sora pushed Jon off. "Now, just come quietly and we won't hurt-" Jon pushed her away.

"NNNNNNo!" He said brattily. "Your bird's not gettin' off that easy, ya hear me?!" He turned to Birdramon. "All right, Birdie!" He exclaimed. "LET'S DO THIS THANG!" Charging forward with a battle cry, he pulled something out of his pocket: a small blaster.

Birdramon flew towards Jon. "No one pushes Sora around!" The large bird said angrily. "Meteor Wing!" Jon did a commando roll to avoid getting burned, then pointed his blaster at the large bird and let loose with a stream of laser fire. The shots made Birdramon wince slightly, but she looked none the worse for wear as she rocketed down towards Jon, who held his hand up.

"STOP!" Jon exclaimed. And for two seconds, everything came to a stop. "STOP RIGHT NOW!" Birdramon was frozen again...allowing Jon to hit her in the eye with a shot from one of his lasers.

Birdramon yelled in pain and began to fly out of control, crashing into a cliffside.

"Birdramon!" Sora called out, rushing to her friend's side. Jon wasn't done yet, however. He pulled out another blaster and pointed it forward.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE-AH SHIIIIT!" He shouted, now remembering how hard it was to control this particular blaster.

Sora screamed and hid behind a boulder as lasers were launched from the man's blaster at a rapid and brutal pace. She peeked out from behind the boulder and gasped as the shots all made contact with Birdramon, who was more visibly distressed by them this time around.

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Jon tossed the gun aside. "Here's one that's easier to keep ahold of!" He pulled out a rifle and launched another laser beam from it. Birdramon struggled to get up...only for the blaster to hit her on the head, damaging her further.

"No!" Sora shouted as her digivice glowed.

"Birdramon digivolve to...GARUDAMON!"

"Aw, motherfu-"

"Shadow Wing!"

"ECH!" Jon coughed as he was hit by something that moved too fast for the eye to process what it really was. "WHAT. WHAT THE FUCK." He said.

Garudamon rose to her feet and crossed her arms. "Give up." She said sternly. "You've lost."

"Oh no I didn't!" Jon said. And then he let out a battle cry and charged Garudamon, pulling a hammer out of his pocket. Garudamon rolled her eyes and flew out of his reach...

Only for him to actually make a spectacular bound up to her and slam the hammer down onto her cranium.

Eyes wide with both shock and pain, the large bird fell down to the ground, flat on her back.

Jon landed nearby and pulled out two lightsabers. "Bird...thing...I am your father!"

There was a long awkward silence as everyone tried to process what Jon just said.

"...What..." Sora began.

"The..." Garudamon continued.

"Fuck?" Jon ended. They remained silent for a few more moments...Then Jon charged.

Garudamon stood up and slammed her fist into the ground, causing an eruption of fire, but Jon did an agile flip to avoid getting hit. Touching down in front of Garudamon, he began to swing the two lightsabers at the large bird in a fast and brutal combo, quick enough to make a certain red jacket-clad otaku jealous.

Birdramon quickly grew weary of the pattern, however, and flew up into the sky, engulfed in a fiery aura. "Wing Blade!" She shouted before rocketing down towards Jon. He jumped back...but the landing caused an explosion that launched him skyward, screaming like a girl and flailing his arms. Garudamon quickly took off after him.

Jon then did something that surprised Sora and Garudamon.

He started to FLY.

And then he took off down towards the large bird. He was starting to get frustrated...And this was making his strikes stronger and strikes done to him do less damage.

"EEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCH!" Jon shouted at the top of his lungs, causing both of his opponents to grunt in pain and clutch at their ears. With his enemies briefly incapacitated, Jon rammed his elbow into Garudamon's gut, launching her back to terra firma.

And then, he pulled out a microphone.

 _You just gotta ignite...the light...and leeeeeeet it shiiiine!_

 _Just ooooown the niiiiight, like the fourth of July!_

The two on the ground regained their hearing, and looked up at Jon, baffled, as he began to sing.

 _'Cause baby you're a fiiiiiirewooork!_

 _C'mon show them whaaaat you're worth!_

 _Make 'em go ah! Ah! Ah!_

 _As you shoot across the sk-i-i!_

 _'Cause baby you're a fiiiiirewooork!_

 _C'mon make your coooolours burst! /b_

 _Make 'em go ah, ah, ah!_

 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!_

 _And as he finished the verse, it seemed as though fireworks went off behind him in the background..._

 _And it had increased his stats across the board!_

 _"LET'S GOOOOOOOO!" He shouted. "LEEEEROOOOOY FUCKIN' JENKINS!" The man rocketed down towards Garudamon, who was ready to meet him. The two rammed into each other, clashing heads and glaring into each other's eyes._

 _Then, Jon smirked and held up a piece of ham. Garudamon frowned. Sora had given her this food before...What harm could it do-_

 _And then she promptly yelled out and recoiled in pain as Jon dropped the slice of ham directly onto her face. It felt like it was burning her to ashes with every second it touched her!_

 _She managed to shake it off and growled. Jon pulled out a handgun and began to rapidly fire at Garudamon. She responded by crouching down and covering herself with her wings, the bullets bouncing off harmlessly._

 _"Flame Tornado!"_

 _Suddenly, a large vortex of flames came Jon's way. "Ooh! I've been needing to warm this up!" He pulled a hotpocket out of his jeans pocket and held it up. "Come to papa!"_

 _Sora and Garudamon were expecting something weird to happen...But not for the hotpocket to literally absorb the entire tornado!_

 _"EAT IT!" Jon shouted as he squeezed the hotpocket, launching a MASSIVE stream of fire at Garudamon. The large digimon, however, just plowed right through it. She then slammed into Jon with enough force to cause him to barf out skittles and send him flying in an arc._

 _When Jon hit the ground, he created a large crater. Garudamon quickly took off after him. "Wing Blade!" She engulfed herself in flames and crashed down on Jon again, this time scoring a direct hit. The two of them were launched down deep into the ground, creating a deep chasm. Sora dashed over to look down the hole..._

 _Only one combatant came back out._

 _"Garudamon!" She cheered, hugging her friend's foot. The large bird smiled. Jon hadn't been moving. She was sure it was done..._

 _Suddenly, she felt something slam into her head from above. Looking up, she saw the tall, muscular form of Jacques._

 _"Hello. Remember me?" He asked, cocking his head to the side._

 _"But how?!" Garudamon exclaimed._

 _"I did it!" Jon called out from the chasm. "Me! I did that! I called him back from the dead like I'm some kinda fuckin' god or whatever!"_

 _And then, the Gamer burst out of the hole. And this time, he had a very special weapon in hand. The hammer appeared to be small at a glance...But big things come in small packages. Jon held the hammer up to the sky, causing lightning to strike down upon it. And then, before Garudamon could even react, Jon pointed the hammer forward, and..._

 _Electricity coursed through the digimon's body, causing her to scream in pain before bringing her down to a knee. Jacques then rammed into the larger bird's stomach, carrying her off towards a large cliffside as he repeatedly punched her in the stomach._

 _"GARUDAMON! NO!" Sora shouted, horrified._

 _"Here I go!" Jon exclaimed, zooming off towards the digimon and his friend._

 _Garudamon grunted as she felt her back impact with the cliffside. Jacques backed off, to give Jon his shot at defeating their foe._

 _Garudamon glared up at Jon. She had to try..._

 _"CRIMSON CLAW!" She engulfed her fist in flames and punched forward. At the same time, Jon engulfed Mjolnir in electricity and swung it as hard as he could at Garudamon's fist._

 _There was a long silence._

 _And then..._

 _Garudamon's arm began to turn into bits of code. The large bird closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm...sorry, Sora..." She said softly. "I've lost..."_

 _Jacques then slammed down onto the larger bird's head, completely digitizing her._

 _Sora collapsed to her knees, staring forward blankly. "Garudamon...No..." She said as the tears began to form. She looked down at the ground, squeezed her ears shut and began to cry softly..._

 _"Hey."_

 _She didn't hear Jon's voice._

 _"Hey Zora."_

 _"What?" She mumbled._

 _"Here, have this egg." Sora blinked._

 _"Y-You're...giving me her egg...?"_

 _"Yeah. Not like an egg's gonna kill me or anything. Unless I tripped and broke it and then a piece got lodged in my throat or something like that, but that's already happened to me once, what are the odds of it happening again?"_

 _"I wanted to destroy it." Jacques said._

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP, JACQUES, EVERYONE HATES YOU!" Jon snapped._

 _"...Nom." Jacques nibbled on Jon's ear. Sora smiled slightly._

 _"...Thank you..."_


	24. Conker vs Gex

Gex touched down on the floor of the Media Dimension, smirking in satisfaction as he tossed a remote control up before catching it and storing it in his hammerspace."Sweet, sweet victory. Yeah." He said with a grin.

The gecko began to continue his trip through the dimension, unaware of the opponent he was about to meet...

Conker groaned as he woke up from his latest drinking binge, clutching at his head. "Ugh...Great, another hangover..." He muttered, reaching into the pocket of his sweater and pulling out some pills and a bottle of water, which he then proceeded to drink. "Ah...There we go. Now...where am I?" He looked around the strange area he was in. It looked like he was standing amongst some old ruins...that seemed to be hovering high above the ground. "Aw no..." The squirrel groaned. "I did it again...I need to stop going out for drinks and just keep beers around my house..."

Shaking his head, the red squirrel began to explore his surroundings.

Soon enough, both combatants came to an area where a white remote was hovering. They didn't notice each other, but they DID see the remote.

"Well, how about that?" Gex said with a smirk. "Another one to add to the collection."

"Ah. I dunno what that is, but it could come in handy." Conker said, now by this point used to picking up random objects he'd seen.

The reptile and the mammal both rushed for the remote, and then finally noticed each other.

"Hey, Skippy." Gex greeted with a quirked brow.

"Uh...Hi...uh, what's up with you?" Conker asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just collecting remotes." Gex shrugged.

"Oh, uh...Actually, I think I kinda need that one...I dunno what for, but maybe it'll help me get back home."

"Ah, not in Kansas anymore, are you?" Gex said. "Well, frankly, my dear, I don't give a darn." Conker narrowed his eyes.

"Look, pal, I get that this is...Uh...Wait...Who's game is this?" Gex blinked.

"You think this is a game? Skippy, this is some serious business. I have to get that remote. The fate of the world depends on it." Conker rolled his eyes.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you what...I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." He reached into his pockets. "Here..." He pulled out a large stack of dollars. "1000 dollars for that remote. Pretty good deal, right?" Gex wasn't amused. In fact, he smacked the stack of bills out of the squirrel's hand.

"My uncle's rich." He replied.

"Okay, pal, I see where this is going...Looks like they're trying to set us up for a fight."

"Yeah, this is a pretty good fight setup, isn't it?" Gex agreed. "You wanna go through with this?"

"I don't think there's a way around it."

"All right...It's tail time!"

 **FIGHT!**

The two animals charged at one another as fast as they could, readying for battle. When within range, Conker whipped out his frying pan and swung it, hoping to nail Gex across the head...

But Gex showed off some fairly impressive jumping skills, managing to jump well over the swinging pan and land behind Conker, where he spun around, whacking the squirrel with his tail and sweeping him off his feet.

"Agh! Ugh..." Conker groaned. He then yelped and jumped to avoid getting second tail swipe, touching down and running the opposite direction, Gex quickly giving chase.

"Thought you'd be more of a contender, less of a bum!" The gecko called after his fleeing opponent. Conker continued running, until something grabbed his attention: a pad with the letter B on it.

"Ah...All right, what have we got here?" He reached into his hammerspace, and pulled out his slingshot. "That'll have to do for now." He shrugged, then pointed the weapon at the approaching gecko, who stopped running and raised a brow. "Here's lookin' at you, pal!" Conker said, readying fire. Gex made the 'come on' motion with his hand.

"Go ahead. Make my day." He challenged.

Conker let loose a circular projectile, that quickly zoomed towards Gex. This thing had blown giant bugs to pieces, surely it could handle a scrawny lizard like Gex...

Much to the squirrel's dismay, however, Gex simply delivered a spinning tail strike to the incoming projectile, launching it back at its sender.

Conker yelped and ducked to avoid getting nailed on the head by his own weapon, and Gex took the opportunity.

"I'm ready for some close-up!" He said as he dashed forward. As Conker got back up...

CRACK

His eyes widened as he was nailed in the stomach by a flying karate kick, courtesy of Gex. This strike sent the squirrel tumbling across the ground, where he came to a stop, trying to catch his breath.

"Guess the force isn't with you!" Gex taunted before following after his opponent.

Conker regained his bearings, then jumped over the approaching Gex, using his tails to ensure he cleared the jump. Gex turned to run after him, then promptly tripped over something. Looking down, he saw what appeared to be a fuse. Eyes wide, he looked over at Conker, who was standing before a plunger...with dynamite! He looked at Gex with a wide, toothy grin on his face.

"Fasten your seatbelts. This one's gonna be rough!" And with that, Conker pushed down on the plunger. Gex hurriedly turned on his heel and ran.

There was an explosion behind him, the force of which launched the lizard directly into a wall. He slammed into it facefirst, limbs splayed apart, before falling flat on his back.

The gecko sat up and rubbed his head with a groan before turning around with a smirk. Conker glared back.

"Thought for sure that would do it..." He mumbled.

"You talkin' to me?" Gex demanded, crossing his arms.

"Hmm? Ah, no I was just sorta musing to myself. I do it all the time." Conker shrugged. "Now, I think what we've got here is failure to communicate. Let's just calm down and talk about this, me, you and this flamethrower over here!" The squirrel pulled a flamethrower from his context sensitive space and pointed it forward. "Gotta love the smell of burning in the morning."

Gex smirked. "See that TV over there?" He asked, pointing to it.

"You mean the one with the red screen and the fly on it?"

"Watch this..." Gex dashed to the TV and smashed it with his tail, causing a fly to come out. The gecko extended his tongue and swallowed the bug whole...and then, he was promptly surrounded by a red, fiery aura. "You're not the only one who can play with matches."

Conker narrowed his eyes and charged for Gex, wanting to burn him to ashes. But the issue was that Conker's flamethrower had far less range than Gex's weapon...

The gecko inhaled...then let the breath out. This resulted in a fireball being launched at the squirrel. Conker's movement was impeded by the flamethrower, and as a result he was unable to react to the ball of fire hitting the weapon, immediately engulfing it in flames.

With a yelp, the squirrel tossed the burning weapon over the edge of the arena, then glared at Gex, who shrugged.

"I'd apologize, but Death Battle means never having to say you're sorry."

Conker reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Knives? Oh, you are surely the stuff nightmares are made of!" Gex said in mock fear.

"Yeah, yeah. When ya get up to heaven, phone home and tell your next of kin who sent ya." Conker replied, readying the knife. Gex dashed forward, Conker tossed the knife...

And Gex performed a flying karate kick right into the knife. The result? The weapon was actually crumbled on contact.

Conker's jaw dropped as Gex kept up his charge. "All right, you're not gonna win this, gecko!" He said, tossing three more knives, each one aiming for a different part of Gex.

"They call me 'MR. Gecko!" Gex retorted before jumping...and then using his tail as a spring to hop clean over all three projectiles.

Conker saw he wasn't getting anywhere with the knives, so he opted instead to pull out two bricks. He waited for his opportunity, and when Gex got close enough...

CRUNCH!

He slammed the bricks together on the sides of the gecko's head, staggering him.

Conker was disappointed when, rather than causing his brains to paint the floor, Gex simply went into a brief daze [complete with birds flying around his head], but he took the opportunity given to him.

"Now hold on there, Rosebud..." Gex slurred.

Conker then pulled out a shotgun, and pointed it at Gex's stomach. "Say hello to my little friend!" He said before letting loose the shell from the gun.

Gex was launched into the wall of the Media Dimension...But Conker couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Gex get back up, looking more like he was stung by a bee than anything else.

"That's not gonna work on me! I'm top of the world, pal!" Gex boasted, crossing his arms. "I'll tell you what though: I'm mad as heck, and I'm sure not gonna take this!"

Conker tried to ready another shell, but Gex was already on him, whacking the gun over the edge of the Media Dimension.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful enemyship." The gecko said with crossed arms. Conker narrowed his eyes.

"When I'm done with you, some crazy guy'll be eating your liver with some Fava Beans and a nice Chianti!" He then pulled out two automatic rifles and pointed them forwards. "Yippie ki yay, mother[BLEEP]!"

Gex yelped and dodged to the side as Conker began to fire at him relentlessly. The spray of bullets was hot on his trail as he ran every which way he could to avoid them. Conker did get lucky a few times, however, and managed to land a few bullets on his reptilian adversary. But Gex was still going strong.

"Think that's enough to do me in?" He asked. "My name is Gecko. Gex Gecko." Conker's eyes widened as the chambers of his guns clicked empty.

"Ah crap...Maybe I can get out of this if I close my eyes and tell myself there's no place like home...This IS TV-land after all..."

He turned to run as Gex charged for him. 'Okay, there's gotta be SOMETHING I can do!' He thought, running into a wide, circular part of the Media Dimension. 'Like...Like...' He froze when he saw a large metal mech suit. He grinned. "Like that."

Gex entered the arena, and heard mechanical stomping. Blinking, the lizard looked to see Conker piloting the mech suit, two clawed hands clacking together as the squirrel glared at him.

"Well then. That's more than meets the eye."

"Not so big now, are ya?" Conker asked confidently.

"I am big!" Gex protested. "It's the machine that makes me look small!"

Gex piloted the mech over towards the gecko. "Show me the money..." The squirrel mumbled.

Gex blinked. Yes, the machine was big, but it was also slow.

Smirking, the lizard charged towards the squirrel in the mech, who readied the clawed arm and swung...Only for Gex to jump on top of it.

Conker growled and tossed Gex off, onto the floor. The gecko got back up, then ran the opposite direction of the squirrel, who quickly gave chase.

Gex leapt onto a wall and began to climb up it effortlessly. When he reached the top, he smirked down at Conker. "Why don't ya come on up and see me?" He taunted.

Conker activated the jet thrusters on his mech and hovered up to Gex. The gecko blinked as the mech landed on the platform.

"Hey, I was standin' there!" The gecko protested.

"Too bad for you, huh?" Conker asked rhetorically, making his way over.

Gex ran towards the mech, running to the side to avoid getting punched. Conker went in for a jab, Gex crouched to avoid it. Conker did a spinning arm strike, Gex hopped clean over it. Finally, Conker tried to deliver an uppercut that Gex dodged...

This left him wide open, and Gex charged. He delivered a flying karate kick, that knocked Conker back down to the ground from whence he came up from. The lizard looked to see a special TV.

Superspeed Invincibility.

Conker got back up, regaining his bearings, and narrowed his eyes as Gex dashed over...much...faster than before...

Conker didn't notice the blue aura surrounding his opponent until it was too late. Gex had closed the distance, and slammed his tail into the mech's feet, knocking Conker off balance and causing him to fall on his back. Conker struggled to sit up, gritting his teeth against the barrages of attacks Gex threw at his machine, and swatted at Gex when he finally managed to sit. It was a direct hit!

However, Gex was still invincible.

Deciding to end it, Gex jumped up above the mech's head, then readied his tail...and bounced off the top of the mech.

First, the machine dented as Conker tried to stand up. Then, it cracked. Then, Gex successfully broke through it.

Conker looked up with wide eyes as Gex came down on him. The gecko's tail connected with the squirrel's face...

Conker's eyes burst right out of the sockets, sent flying in opposite directions and rocketing right off the edge of the Media Dimension. As for the rest of the head, it was quickly reduced to a splotchy mess of blood, bone and brain matter. The mech suit containing the squirrel's body staggered for a moment before it fell over limply.

Gex landed near the dead squirrel and smirked.

"Too bad it came to this. You had a promising career in the new Nut Job movie." He quipped.


	25. Sora vs Dante

**Location: Keyblade Graveyard**

Dante Sparda had a job. The white-haired devil hunter looked over a picture of his target: a massive, black beast. He was getting paid a handsome fee for it...

Smirking, he continued his search, when he heard a loud, primal roar from nearby. Turning, he smirked when he saw his target...

Then blinked when it abruptly burst into a cloud of black smoke.

"Well, that kinda ruins my work." He mumbled, shaking his head. "Now who went and did that, I wonder?"

Dante walked towards the monsters former location to try and see who was responsible for slaying it. The Demon Hunter saw an interesting group consisting of a young kid with a large key, a talking dog, and a magical duck. Dante didn't bother questioning this since he seen weirder things.

"That's interesting," Dante spoke out loudly catching the trio's attention.

"Uh...Hey there. Who are you?" Sora asked with a raised brow.

"Ah. Name's Dante. And uh...Ya kinda cost me a paycheck here, kiddo."

"Paycheck? What do ya mean?" Goofy scratching his head in confusion.

"You see a nice client paid me to kill that demon you just killed, but now since you already killed it...that's going to be a problem for me since I won't be getting paid now," Dante explained casually.

"Paid?! These Heartless are monsters, and you worried you're not going to get paid!?" Donald exclaimed.

Dante shrugged. "Eh, a guy's gotta make a living somehow. Still, though I gotta say...It's gotta take some skill to bring down those things like that. I wouldn't mind testing out just how good you are-THINK FAST!" And then the Devil Hunter fired ten quick shots from his signature guns.

"Watch it!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy easily avoiding the shots.

"Hey! What're the big ideas?!" Sora demanded unhappy that the Demon Hunter did that.

Dante just chuckled. "Not bad, squirt. I might not be able to take down that demon, but I can still have a little fun with you." Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Donald, Goofy...Get ready!"

"Right!" Goofy charged at Dante, shield at the ready, only for the Devil Hunter to dodge to the side and smack the dog away with the blunt end of his signature blade, causing him to crash into the ground, unconscious.

"Why you-!" Donald quacked before casting a lightning spell, which Dante quickly dodged before kicking the duck in the back of the head, causing him to join Goofy in unconsciousness.

"Well, just me and you now, kid."

Sora said nothing, but glaring at Dante for hurting his friends. The young took up a fighting stance with his Keyblade in his hands.

 **FIGHT!**

Sora and Dante dashed towards each other moving faster then anyone could blink. Rebellion and Sora's Keyblade clashed with their respective owners trying to overpower each other. To Dante's surprise, he was actually being pushed back by the child. The dirt tracks he was leaving in the ground were proof of that.

Quickly, the Devil Hunter did an agile flip back and whipped out Ebony and Ivory. With multiple squeezes of his index fingers, a storm of bullets was rained down on Sora, who readied his keyblade...

Dante raised a brow in surprise as the keyblade wielder struck the bullets out of the air as they came down on him...And redirect them right back to their sender!

Dante sidestepped his own bullets before pulling out out of nowhere a demonic gun known as Artemis. The Demon Hunter shot in the air, causing numerous red laser beams falling down at Sora like meteors! While Sora was busy dodging the lasers, Dante used his Trickster Style to try and get a drop on Sora.

The son of Sparda teleported in around the young boy surprising him. Dante equipping Gilgamesh bombarded Sora with numerous punches and kicks. Sora held out his Keyblade blocking any hits Dante tried to get in, which in turn caused spider-like cracks appear on the Devil Weapon.

Growing weary of the pattern, Sora swung the keyblade, and managed to catch the Devil Hunter in a combo. First three downward slashes, then a spinning slash, then a powerful thrust forward that skewered the son of Sparda right through the chest.

Sora looked up to Dante's face instead of his eyes losing their light, he was actually smirking! Dante uppercut Sora sending the young boy fifty feet in the air ripping out the Keyblade in his chest in the process.

Dante used a new weapon, Alastor to meet Sora in the air for an aerial battle. The two began clashing blades once again. Despite Sora's lack of experience in Swordsmanship and Dante's random unpredictable style. The two wielded their blades with skill's surpassing any known figure in the history books.

"Fire!" Sora shouted launching a point-blank fireball at Dante's chest from the tip of his weapon. The sheer power of the Fire Spell launched Dante's towards the ground creating a large crater in the process.

Sora, not wanting to give his opponent any breathing room, pointed his keyblade upward.

"THUNDER!"

Dante rose to his feet, just in time to feel electricity coursing through his veins. And Sora followed by repeating the spell three more times, each one hitting its mark perfectly.

Sora stopped time around his opponent making it look like Dante was a statue. The Keyblade wielder slashed at Dante several times. When time finally resumed, Dante dropped to one knee his blood spilling like a dam.  
 **  
Lethal Frame**

The Devil Hunter scowled up at Sora, deciding to try using a different sword. Switching out, he looked up to see his opponent flying down, ready to strike him with the Keyblade.

Dante held up his new blade, Rebellion, and effortlessly blocked Sora's attack, the two clashing once again.

Dante gritted his teeth trying his best to block Sora's attacks. He didn't want to admit it, but the kid was way faster then he was. Every time, Dante tried to get a score a block or a hit, Sora, in turn, left a new gash on his body.

Good thing, Dante knew exactly what to do.

Snapping his fingers, in Dante's point of view, everything turned black and white. While Sora was moving at a slug's pace. Dante swung Rebellion upwards knocking Sora in the air for another air combo. The Demon Hunter used Beowulf, gauntlets, and greaves brimming with demonic light to strike at Sora. Quicksilver finally ended with Sora being Dante's punching bag.

Unfortunately for Dante, Quicksilver didn't last quite as long as he would have liked, and after eight seconds, it ended.

Sora was sent rocketing backward with a scream, smashing back-first into a wall hard enough to make a large crack against it, before falling facefirst to the ground. **  
**  
"Come on kid. Don't tell me you're done already?" Dante taunted landing stylishly on the ground like a feather.

"Oh, I'm not!" Sora retorted getting back into his feet. Dante smirked using Lucifer, a metal backpack with spider-like appendages shooting numerous energy blades at the boy.

Sora cast Reflega, a barrier formed around the Keyblade wielder making the swords bounce off the shield as if they blunt objects. Dante decided it was time for big guns, literally. Ditching Lucifer in exchange for a briefcase. This confused Sora until the briefcase sprang to life revealing it had a massive bazooka hidden inside of it.

Sora's eyes widened as the bazooka let loose with a powerful blast. Rushing forward, he made an agile leap over the blast, then, upon landing, rolled underneath a second shot.

Dante decided to change Pandora into a new weapon considering how agile his opponent was. The bazooka began to take a different shape until it now resembled a Gatling Gun. The Demon Hunter's trigger fingers couldn't have been more itchier as he began to open fire at Sora.

Sora used every acrobatic trick in the book to avoid the laser fire. Spotting some of the energy blades Dante previously fired from Lucifer. Sora grabbed one of them now dual wielding a Keyblade and an artificial demonic weapon. The young boy began swatting away the lasers with his blades making a beeline towards Dante.

"Freeze!" Sora swinging his Keyblade unleashing a spear of ice forcing Dante to abandon Pandora. The ice spear impaled the Gatling Gun making it now useless.

"Agh, damn it!" The half-demon scowled in annoyance and reached for another weapon. This was Yamato. With a leap forward, he swung down, only for Sora to lean away from the strike.

Sora swung his swords like a madman forcing Dante on the defensive. Despite Yamato's sheer cutting power, the Keyblade proved to be nigh-unbreakable. The young boy tried to impale Dante with the energy blade only to be swatted away using Yamato's sheath, not even chipping it.

Dante then lunged forward, and much to his delight managed to nail Sora with a series of slashes from Yamato. The boy's screams were a good sign, he was doing some clear damage.

However, Sora eventually managed to leap back, and then he threw his keyblade at Dante.

Dante casually sidestepped it only for the Keyblade to come right back at him as if it was a boomerang. The Son of Sparda caught it turning towards Sora twirling it around taunting the young boy seeing as he now had his only good weapon in his hands.

"Thanks, you were so kind." Dante joked.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna need that back now." Before Dante could retort, the keyblade vanished from his grasp and reappeared back in its owner's hand.

"...Huh. I need a weapon that can do that..."

"Get your own." Sora retorted firing another Firaga Spell. Dante put Yamato back into its scabbard for a moment before unsheathing it. This, in turn, created a crescent wave of energy splitting the fireball into two. Sora wide-eyed barely had time to move out of the way to see that it cut the nearby mountain in two!

The bearer of light charged forward, keyblade at the ready. Dante fired three more blasts of energy, only for Sora to cut clean through all three of them, causing them to dissipate. Then, he pointed the blade forward.

"GRAVITY!"

An orb of dark matter consumed Dante knocking him into the ground ripping the half demon's flesh. Dante roared in pain feeling like the weight of the world was crushing on top of him. His bones started to crack from he increase in gravity.

As the spell gradually wore off, Dante felt himself beginning to recover from his injuries...And then, he let out a primal roar, darkness beginning to surround him.

The Devil Trigger mode had activated.

Sora's eyes widened seeing Dante's transformation. No longer he resembled a normal human being instead Dante looked like a true demon. His skin now resembling molten lava, with a glowing yellow core on the center of his chest.

Sora tensed up knowing his battle just got a lot harder.

With a grunt, Sora held up his keyblade to block an attack from his demonic opponent. Sora now found himself struggling to hold his ground against Dante, whose power had increased greatly.

Sora used his free hand to impale Dante's foot with the Summoned Sword. Now immobile, Sora shot a point blank fireball at Dante's face. Roaring in pain and anger, Dante backhanded Sora away. Ripping the sword out of his foot, he equipped Ifrit a fiery version of his gauntlets.

The two rushed to meet each other, and Dante quickly got the upper hand. He barraged Sora with a series of strong punches, each one staggering him further and further. Finally, Sora rolled to the side and slashed at Dante with his keyblade, managing to catch him in a combo. Downward swipe, upward slash, and then he went in for a thrust...

Only for Dante to grab the keyblade and rip it out of Sora's hands, tossing it over his shoulder.

Before Sora even had time to think about it, Dante had pulled out his strongest sword...The Sword of Sparda.

Sora yelled in pain when the Soul Calibur-like blade left a nasty gash on his chest. The Keyblade Wielder flew through the air knocking down dozens of Keyblade tomb stones in the process. He winced from the pain and desecration of the dead.

He landed on the ground, limp and unmoving. He closed his eyes...

And then a surge of light energy shot through him.

Sora's Limit Form was kicking in.

Dante didn't give a damn about Sora's new outfit change. Discarding the Sword of Sparda for a moment to pull out Ifrit again. Raising his hands, a huge fiery orb of hellfire held over his head. Dante thr-

Sora stopped time once again. Limit Form Sora wasted no time using Sonic Blade executing a successful number of thrusting attacks. Following a flurry of slashes onto Dante. Finally finishing his combo with Thudaga.

Right where, Dante's fireball was.

When the time stop wore off, Dante quickly felt the pain kick in.

First, several massive stab wounds appeared all over his torso.

Then, both of his arms fell off, launched out of their sockets in an eruption of blood.

Finally, the sphere of flames, with no arms to support them, came down on him, causing him to suffer both burns from his own attack and a nasty electric shock.

Needless to say, Dante Sparda was in a LOT of pain right now.

Dante gritted his teeth in agony, the pain was absolutely unbearable. His skin had third-degree burns everywhere destroying his handsome features. The clothes he wore turned to ash. At this point, Dante was unrecognizable due to how hideously disfigured he was.

"D-Damn it..." He growled. "Not...like this..."

Sora wasn't letting up, however, and before Dante could even begin to heal, the keyblade wielder was barraging him with strikes from his keyblade, juggling him and tossing him around like a ragdoll.

And finally, before one final stab from the keyblade...

Dante was engulfed with a column of dark energy.

Sora was sent flying back once again caught off guard by this sudden turn of events. The young boy managed to land on his feet, but shivered when he began to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Pure terror

Sora looked towards the pillar of energy before it began to disperse. Revealing Dante in all of his glory, but much more different from before. He now saw a bat demon with four wings, and red energy blades coming out of his arms. Majin Form Dante gave out a hellish shriek not in the mood for games now.

The young boy despite shaking from the Majin Form's fear aura, he remained firm and strong. Sora clenched his keyblade ready for this battle to reach its climax.

Dante formed compressed spheroids of hellfire before them tossing at Sora. The Keyblade Wielder weaved through the fireballs as they caused massive explosions scattering the keyblade tombstones. Sora cast Thudaga hitting Dante with numerous lightning bolts but much to his shock (no pun intended) the bat demon remained unphased by the lightning spell.

Majin Dante flew towards Sora with the young boy running away to try and get some distance away from the monster. Dante discharged an energy blast at Sora, who simply swatted it away sending it right back at the Demon Hunter. This only served to annoy Dante however, this gave Sora the opening he needed to toss his Keyblade right at the bat demon's forehead. Sora closed the gap between them catching his keyblade to perform an aerial combo. Dante refused to let that happen as he used his energy blades to clash with Sora.

A mighty shockwave erupted from the clash of the two powerhouses. As the two pushed away from each other, they raced back toward each other and crashed their blades against one another.

Upward Arc. Downward vertical. Spin Attack. Downward diagonal. Horizontal.

The attacks clashed epically with one another, a shockwave forming with each impact. However, as Sora went for a stab to the chest, Dante raised one arm and his strength sent Sora's arm upwards and left him open to strike. Dante raised both energy blades and brought them down to the young boy, but Sora reacted quickly and dropping his keyblade from his airborne right hand and recalled it to his left. The light saber like blades met the flat side of the keyblade. Dark demonic energy and pure holy light filled the air and a mighty explosion of the two elements burst forth from the point of contact.

Sora gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his own against the Majon Form, but to no avail. Dante released Hellfire from his hands and launched forwards. Sora's eyes widened before creating orb of golden light formed at the tip of the keyblade. The orb of light flew only to be dispersed into a dozen beams of light resembling shooting stars. Sora's Infinity Spell overpowered the Hellfire as they broke through them hitting Dante in the process.

Dante roared in anger and annoyance as he grabbed Sora by his shirt tossing him into a nearby stone wall. Seeing his opponent prone to his position, the Demon Hunter used whatever demonic energy he had left to fire a massive Kamehameha beam consuming Sora and the cliff that he was on.

Now that Dante was all of out Devil Trigger, he was reverted back to his normal form. He landed on his knees panting exhausted from his long hard battle.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad." Dante spoke through heavy breaths.

 **Squelch!**

Dante froze when he saw a large familiar key sticking out of his chest. Looking up he saw Sora very much alive. The Keyblade wielder managed to stop time just before Dante could hit him with his energy attack. Dante was engulfed with a column of light energy.

Sora watched Dante's body disappear into magical particles. He sighed in relief with the fight finally over. Sora began to walk away to pick Donald and Goofy.


	26. Piccolo vs Boros

What started as a normal day had quickly become a war zone, as an alien space fleet had invaded the Earth. The Z-Warriors, Earth's greatest protectors, were fighting with all their might, and it was a very close duel all around.

And their leader was watching it all from high above, trying to find a worthy foe amongst them.

"So...I take it you're in charge, then?" Boros didn't turn around at the sound of the voice.

"Hmph...So you wish to challenge me, do you, Namekian?"

"That's right! I'm not the type to sit around and do nothing." Piccolo retorted to the fighting maniac.

Boros turned to face his fellow alien. "I see. Well then...Let's find out if you're a worthy challenge, shall we?"

Piccolo said nothing, but tossed away his white garbs before taking a Martial Arts stance. Boros grinned, eager for this challenge.

 **FIGHT!**

Piccolo made the first move. He pulled back his arm before stretching it forward to grab his opponent.

Boros titled his head, avoiding the arm, before crossing the distance between them. The fighting maniac began swinging his fists at rapid speeds. However, Piccolo did a fine job blocking the punches with just one arm. Using his stretched hand, the Nakemian slammed a Ki orb onto Boros' back.

Boros grunted as the resulting explosion of energy sent him flying past his opponent. He managed to catch himself, and turned around with a glare. The eye on his chest began to glow as Piccolo charged down at him...

Without warning, Boros fired the eye beam heading right at Piccolo. The Z-Fighter, in a panic, shot a quick Ki blast, hoping to match and surpass the attack.

The attempt failed, however, as the blast blew through the ball of ki with no effort whatsoever and crashed into the Namekian. Boros crossed his arms and glared at the resulting explosion, wanting to see if his opponent survived.

Indeed, Piccolo was very much alive, but with his clothes burned and torn up. The Nakamian panted for a moment before charging at the stunned Boros.

Boros decided not to dodge the next upcoming attack, wanting to see if his opponent could hurt him.

Piccolo bombarded Boros with punches and kicks. Needless to say, they were actually hurting Boros down to his bones. The one eyed alien grinned in excitement and approval before fighting back.

The two were now in a dead lock, with both of their hands grabbing onto to each other in a contest of strength.

"I'm impressed! This won't be boring after all!" Boros grinned.

"You sound too much like Goku!" Piccolo retorted, not in a cheerful mood like his fellow alien.

Ignoring the Namekian's retort, Boros pulled back his head and rammed it into Piccolo's cranium, breaking his grip and sending him rocketing down into the ocean waiting below.

Boros waited for Piccolo to emerge out of the water, knowing it wouldn't enough to put him down. He was proven right when Piccolo flew out of the water like a missile. Piccolo closed the distance and performed a spinning kick, sending Boros spiralling towards the water, where he landed with a splash. Suddenly, twin beams of Ki appeared out of the water.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and agilely dodged to the side, evading Boros' attack. Then, he launched one of his own down into the water.

Ripples formed in the water from the explosion of the attack. This drew Boros out from his hiding place. The two began trading blows with each other at speeds faster then anyone could process. Piccolo and Boros now had each other in another armlock, and this time Piccolo played cheap by shooting Ki blasts out of his antennas.

Right through Boros' lone eye.

Boros let out a grunt, and covered his eye with his hands. Piccolo then seized the opportunity, blasting him with a powerful ball of yellow energy.

"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!"

Boros let out a grunt as he was torn apart from the blast...

Only to reform seconds later.

Piccolo's eyes widened seeing this. Boros simply grinned flexing his arms.

"Impressive. I orginally wanted to fight Son Goku, but you have proven to be quite the challenge." Boros praised the Namakian.

"Tch. Don't get cocky now. I'm just getting started!" Piccolo held up a finger to his forehead, and began to charge up an attack. Boros threw a punch, which the Namekian dodged, and Piccolo punched back with his free fist.

Boros caught it before firing his own laser attack from his chest. Piccolo grunted, enduring the attack, but refused to remove the fingers on his forehead. Knowing it would be bad news, Boros used every trick he had. Punches, kicks, and energy attacks bombarded Piccolo.

However, the Namekian proved himself quicker than Boros thought. He was effortlessly bobbing and weaving around the attacks thrown his way, sidestepping punches, ducking under kicks, flipping around energy blasts, anything he could do to evade Boros was done.

And finally, the chargeup was finished.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Boros gave a choked cry when the beam attack pierced through his chest, plowing through him and destroying most of his spaceships in the process. The fighting maniac crashed towards Z-City, creating a large crater in the process. Some of Boros' men screamed in shock and fear at seeing their leader down for the count.

But Boros was not done yet. His wound was healing up, and he was regaining his senses.

And the grin that spread across his features was second to none.

Boros never felt more alive! He was absolutely giddy for the fight Piccolo was giving him. It was time he stopped holding back. Flexing his arms, intense energy began to build up around Boros, until the armor he wore began to crack.

With a roar, Boros' armour burst apart, and he took off into the air after Piccolo, who was caught off guard and struck down from the sky.

Piccolo grunted, wondering what just happened. Looking around, he saw Boros, who had undergone a transformation. Boros was completely naked, his hair turned into a wild mane. To Piccolo, Boros looked like a lightning bolt.

The Namekian had no time to dwell on it, however, as Boros was coming down on him, intent on smashing him into paste. Piccolo just barely managed to evade getting pulverized by Boros...

So barely, in fact, that his hand was torn off by the other alien.

Piccolo gritted his teeth against the pain, as his missing arm would regenerate soon. Boros refused to give his opponent such a luxury, and was back on the offensive. Piccolo flew back, closing the distance. The Nakemian had an idea. He began firing multiple Ki blasts, but Boros dodged each one. It was then he realized something was off. Piccolo wasn't aiming at him at all.

"Are you even trying to hit me?"

"No!"

Boros then stopped, and looked around. He blinked when he saw that he was surrounded by small orbs of energy.

And as he had been analyzing his situation, Piccolo had been charging another attack...

"LIGHT GRENADE!"

The attack was launched at the same moment the orbs of energy converged around Boros.

Boros roared in pain, feeling multiple explosions going off around him. When the smoke finally cleared, it revealed Boros in terrible shape. The burns formed around his body were healing, but at a much slower pace, as Piccolo noticed.

Piccolo, eyes narrowed, readied the attack that would finish this fight once and for all. And Boros, despite his state, grinned.

"It's time to end this!" Boros yelled before flying out of Earth's atmosphere. The Alien Warlord landed violently onto the Moon's surface with enough force to cause a massive crater in the moon.

Piccolo snorted. "Running away can't save you now, coward!" The Namekian launched a massive ball of ki at the moon where Boros had flew off to.

Boros looked at the oncoming projectile and grinned, launching the most powerful blast of energy from his chest that he had ever launched.

The beam connected with the ball of energy, and the two clashed against each other. If Boros won, the Earth would be no more...

However, Boros did not win. Piccolo's attack overwhelmed his beam and pushed it right back at him, nailing him with the full force of both his own attack, as well as Piccolo's.

Boros grinned as his entire being was disintegrated into nothing, happy to go out after a good fight at long last.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he watched the moon explode. "Tch...Guess I overdid it...Now I have to find the dragon balls and wish the moon back to normal..."


	27. Dr Eggman vs Dr Cortex

Doctor Eggman was sitting at his computer, watching his arch nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, arriving at his base, but little did the Blue Blur know that this wasn't the right base. Eggman had led Mobius' hero into a death trap. Eggman sat back in his chair and began to eat the popcorn he was saving for the occasion.

"Hohohohoho! Finally got you, hedgehog!" Eggman laughed in delight as the blue blur fell for his trap hook, line and sinker.

Eggman couldn't have been happier. Now, that Sonic was out of his way his plans for world domination would finally come to fruition!

BOOM!

However, his happy mood was ruined when a massive explosion went off in his base, causing the ship to shake.

"What in the devil is going on?!" Eggman demanded over his communicator.

Orbot and Cubot ran into the room.

"Doctor! We have an intruder!"

"Yes, I kind of gathered!" Eggman snapped. "Who is it?!"

"Some crazy old guy with a giant head and an N on his forehead."

"What?! And why haven't the other robots dealt with him yet?!"

"We can't! He's too powerful!" Orbot started, fearing his creator's wrath. Eggman growled under his breath before pushing a few buttons.

"Fine."

The seat he sat on rose, revealing the Egg Mobile. The vehicle flew past his assistants, leaving them behind.

"I'll deal with it myself."

In the base, Cortex was laughing maniacally as he blew apart wave upon wave of robots with his laser pistol. "Take that, you worthless pieces of scrap!"

"Hey!" Cortex turned around and smirked.

"Ah, Ivo, how nice of you to come and meet me! It saves me the trouble of running around looking for you, you know."

"Oh, shut up, you large-headed monstrousity! And tell me what you want now!"

"What do I want? Why, it's rather simple, my morbidly obese friend...You see, we both want to rule the world. However, I have no intention of sharing it with the likes of YOU."

"That's good, because I had no intention of doing the same!" Eggman growled.

"I actually agree with you on that part. Now, you have something I want, and I'm not leaving until I have it." Cortex stated firmly. Ivo didn't like that the intruder was making demands of him.

"And what would that be?"

"The Chaos Emeralds, of course. It would a shame to have such wonderful power go to waste on your worthless hands." Cortex taunted the fat genius.

"WHAT?!" Eggman roared. "And just WHAT could YOU do with them, BALDIE?!"

"What?! How dare you! I'll have you know I have FAR more hair than you do!"

"Three strands of hair looks WAY dumber than no hair at all!"

"Well at least I don't have a big nose!"

"Of course you do! Your head is just so big it distracts from the size of your nose!"

"Enough! If you won't comply with my demands, then I'll take what I want by force!" Cortex hissed, jumping onto his hover board.

"Oh, I am going to ENJOY this." Eggman growled, pushing a few buttons on his Egg Mobile, revealing the lasers, missiles, mechanical hands, a wrecking ball, and bombs it contained.

FIGHT!

Cortex flew around Eggman with his board, launching repeated blasts from his laser pistol.

"Pathetic!" Eggman laughed, as the lasers hardly did anything to his Egg Mobile.

Eggman then returned the favour, firing off his own lasers, which Cortex had to dodge. The large headed scientist flew through the air with Eggman hot on his tail.

Cortex turned around with a glare and fired some more lasers at the Eggmobile, this time aiming for the cockpit.

Eggman yelped as one of the lasers hit him square on the arm.

Cortex grinned before making a U-Turn with his hoverboard. This action caused Eggman to accidentally crash into one of the walls. Taking advantage of this opening, Cortex kept shooting non-stop.

Eggman angrily fumbled with the controls on his Eggmobile. "Come on, you worthless thing!" He roared. He noticed Cortex getting closer, and pressed a button, sending out his wrecking ball.

Caught off guard, Cortex grunted in pain as he was knocked off of his hover board and onto the cold hard ground. Eggman, delighted, hovered above his fellow scientist, before dropping several orbs of molten magma down on him.

Cortex got up, rubbing his head with a groan. He yelped as one of the magma blobs landed on the ground at his feet, then stumbled back before tripping and landing on his seat, causing him to end up sitting on top of another magma blob that had splattered against the ground.

"OUUUUUUCH!" Cortex rocketed into the air, clutching his damaged rear end.

"HAHAHA! To think you actually had the nerve to insult me and try to take over MY world!" Eggman laughed at the big headed scientist.

Cortex snarled in rage and indignation before even more lava poured on top of him. Eggman leaned forward eagerly, expecting Cortex to scream in pain, but he heard nothing. It was then that he realized, Cortex was gone!

"WHAT?!" Eggman started and leaned forward, searching for his opponent. "Where did he go?! That...That tricky little punk teleported?!"

"Up here, Eggman!" Eggman looked up just in time to see several lasers raining down on him. Yelping, he expertly managed to steer away from the oncoming laser fire, weaving around them with masterful precision.

Cortex did the unthinkable, however, when he JUMPED onto the Egg Mobile. The two scientists began to wrestle in the Egg Mobile, struggling for dominance.

"Get off, you big headed monstrosity! There isn't any room for you!"

"That's because all of your fat is taking up the space!"

Roaring in anger, Eggman grabbed his fellow scientist by the head and punched him, sending Cortex flying off the machine. Cortex was not to be deterred, however, and he pointed his pistol up at the Eggmobile, firing more lasers.

This time he turned on the Fire setting, the heat of the lasers much more intense than before. Eggman began to panic when his machine started to burn up. Ivo did his best at avoiding the lasers. He fought back by throwing numerous explosives at Cortex, who simply put up a shield surrounding him, protecting the large headed scientist from harm.

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Give it up, you worthless excuse for a scientist! You will never best ME!"

Eggman gritted his teeth. "Rrrrgh...He's not going to get away with this!" He flew away, looking for one of his other robots to attach the Eggmobile to.

"You will not escape!" Cortex began chasing after Eggman. As soon as he did though, numerous mechanical bees flew out of the hallway, chasing after the big headed scientist to protect their master.

"Out of my way, pesky insects!" Cortex snapped, launching his pistol at the bees, destroying them.

As Cortex was blowing the bees to bits, however, he then felt a quake in the ground. Looking around, he noticed loud footsteps...

"Now feel the power of my strongest creation!" Eggman's voice boomed before the door was blown down.

The new machine was revealed to be a giant mechanical version of Eggman. It towered over Cortex by a large margin, not to mention it seemed much tougher than the Egg Mobile.

"Pft! You call that your ultimate machine? Pathetic!" Cortex insulted.

Eggman laughed. "Why don't I give you a demonstration?!" He threatened as he stomped forward in the large mech.

Cortex opened fire on Eggman, aiming at the machine's lower half.

Turns out, Cortex made a lucky shot, as he hit one of the Battlesuits' connecting joints, causing it to fall on one knee.

"NO!" Eggman roared.

Gritting his teeth, the doctor managed to get his machine back in working condition. "Why you-! That WON'T happen again!" And then, he launched off the fists of his machine like missiles.

Cortex casually raised his hand, and his forcefield once again protected him from the heat and shrapnel of the attack. What he didn't expect to come next was Eggman punching his barrier, breaking through it and knocking him down to the ground.

"Oof!" He grunted as he was floored. Then the mech leapt up into the air. He looked up just in time to see the machine's foot coming down on him. "...Oh dear..."

THUD!

"I win!" Eggman cheered, lifting the foot to see the bloody stain that was Cortex. Much to his shock, he wasn't there!

"Where are you!?" Eggman demanded looking around frantically.

Cortex responded by laughing. Eggman turned around. "Cortex, you annoying little bug!"

"Little?" Cortex said with a smirk. "Why don't I show you just how 'little' I can be?!"

Then, the Mutant Cortex transformation came into play.

Eggman's eyes widened when he saw a giant version of Cortex. No longer did he see a tiny big headed freak, but a man made of pure muscle. Cortex roared, charging at Eggman.

Eyes narrowed, Eggman stomped forward to meet his opponent, launching the fists of his mech off to punch Cortex in the face.

Cortex took the full force of the hit, but was rather unfazed by it, not slowing down his charge in the slightest.

Cortex punched the face of the Egg Battle Suit repeatedly, over 50 times at the very least. Eggman growled, grabbing the fist, and used a free hand to backhand Cortex, sending him stumbling back.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Eggman fired numerous spikes at the mutated scientist. Cortex literally began to spin like a tornado, sending the spikes flying back to their original owner.

Eggman scowled as the spikes pierced his mech suit. "Blast it! I can't believe this!" He roared.

The mutated scientist roared, picking up the battle mech with one hand and tossing through the metal walls, and Eggman started to plummet down. Eggman screamed in fear, trying to fly his battle suit, when Cortex jumped on top of him, increasing the speed of the descent down.

The two fell for what felt like an eternity to the obese doctor. Until finally, they landed on terra firma.

Eggman groaned, trying to shake off the cowebs in his head. The obese man gasped in pain when Cortex ripped him out of his mech suit. Eggman feebly struggled to break free.

Cortex laughed. "Well, well, it seems that you're about to meet your maker, Egghead!"

"Rrrgh..." Eggman growled before spitting in Cortex's eye, causing the doctor to feel a brief moment of pure, unforgiving rage.

"Die!" Cortex roared, crushing Eggman to a bloody pulp. All of the bones and organs he had was instantly crushed by the mutant scientist. Eggman died in seconds, his spinal chord and neck shattered from the force Cortex put into crushing him.

Cortex breathed heavily before tossing Eggman's corpse far, far away.

Sonic, who had just gotten the hint that Eggman tricked him, was on his way to the real base, when something landed at his feet, causing him to trip. When he got back up to see what it was, his eyes widened. "E-Eggman...?" He breathed.

"Now NO ONE will stop me! Mwahahahahaha!" Cortex laughed, throwing his arms up.

"CORTEEEEEX!" Cortex flinched.

"Y-Yes, Uka-Uka...?"

"STOP MESSING AROUND AND GET ME THOSE EMERALDS! NOOOOOOOW!"

"Yes sir, right away sir, on it sir!" The panicked scientist ran into Eggman's base to find what he came for.


	28. Peter Pan vs Tarzan

Peter Pan had discovered a new part of Neverland: a lush jungle.

And he was currently pulling pranks on some gorillas.

"Come on! Come get the the nice juicy fruit!" Peter was taunting the Gorillas, having tied some strings onto the apples. Every time the apes tried to reach for the fruit, Peter would pull the string, moving it away before the Gorillas could grab onto it.

The Gorillas roared in frustration, irritated that their food refused to stay still.

However, one of the gorillas got particularly impatient, and actually ended up jumping off the tree branch to get to the fruit. The gorilla's eyes widened when it realized what it did, and then it fell to the ground below, landing with a sickening crunch.

Peter cringed at the sound. "Oh...THAT wasn't supposed to happen..." He mumbled as the other gorillas hurriedly went to check on their comrade. He felt pretty darn bad about that...

Peter watched the gorillas poke at their unmoving comrade. They made sounds of worry. Then sounds of sadness...

Then, they let out wails of sadness, mourning the death of one of their own. The sound made Peter feel even worse, and he knew at that moment he needed to own up and apologize for what he did.

However, before he got the chance, someone tackled him to a nearby tree.

Peter grunted in pain upon landing, and and looked up, seeing a grown up wearing only a loincloth. The man glared bloody murder at Peter.

Peter hopped to his feet and raised his hands. "Whoa, hey, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause this much trouble...I was just playing a little joke...I didn't mean to let it get out of hand."

"Your...fault!" Tarzan snarled, resembling the animals he lived with.

"And I'm sorry! Please let me apologize-" Peter flew out of the way when Tarzan tried to punch him.

"Hoo boy...I guess I'm not talking my way out of this one..." Peter mumbled, pulling out his dagger. "Sorry, big guy. I'm not dying today."

FIGHT!

Peter flew towards Tarzan, trying to stab him. The jungle man sidestepped the boy, grabbing his wrist tightly, making Peter drop his dagger from the pain. Tarzan punched Peter in the face, bruising his cheek.

"Whoa...You can really punch!" Peter said before flinging his arm forward, dislodging Tarzan and sending him flipping through the air. Peter hurriedly picked up his weapon and watched Tarzan go.

While Tarzan couldn't fly like Peter, that didn't mean he was totally helpless. The Jungle Man landed on the tree branches expertly, and began skating on them with his bare feet. Peter was dumbfounded by this.

He shook it off quickly, however, and took off after his opponent, flying at top speed and expertly weaving around trees.

Tarzan wasn't far behind the fairy. If he wasn't skating on the branches, he was jumping from vine after vine. The Jungle Man eventually stopped for a moment, realizing he just lost Peter.

"Surprise!" Peter appeared behind Tarzan, slashing at his back and drawing blood.

Tarzan grunted and turned around, thrusting his spear forward. Peter flew up and stood atop Tarzan's spear. "Whoa now, careful! Almost hit me with that!" Peter teased before kicking Tarzan in the face.

Tarzan stumbled back, absolutely furious. He thrust his spear at rapid speeds, trying to impale the boy. The fairy dodged each one though he was having a difficult time doing so.

STAB! "One!" STAB! "Two!" Stab! "Three!" STAB! "Uh-uh-uh! Three strikes and you're OUT!" Peter then rammed into Tarzan's chest, knocking him off of the tree they were on.

Tarzan, seeing no vines to grab onto, opted to do the next best thing. He stabbed his spear into one of the trees, stopping him from plummeting to his doom.

Snarling, he glared up at Peter, who was beginning to fly away. Ripping his spear out of the tree, he leapt to another one, and began the agile climb upward to catch his foe.

"Come on! This is gett-" Peter began taunting before he saw a spear heading towards him. Peter ducked, at the cost of his hat. Tarzan pounced at the fairy, causing both of them to begin falling.

Peter squirmed in Tarzan's grip, trying to find some leeway to escape. Tarzan held strong, smashing his fist into Peter's back.

Both of them crashed into a nearby tree. Tarzan loosened his grip, giving Peter the opportunity to escape.

Peter took off into the air, and Tarzan went after him, swinging through the trees and vines with an agility unmatched by any gorilla.

Peter gritted his teeth, trying to lose Tarzan. The young boy thought of a great plan. The fairy dived down, making Tarzan lose sight of him. The jungle man looked around when he felt something hard and juicy hit him in the back of the head.

Tarzan turned around to see Peter holding a wide assortment of fruit.

Peter tossed one of the fruits up and down in his hand, smirking. "C'mon, jungle man! Have some! It's good for ya!" He tossed another fruit at his opponent, who moved his head to the side to avoid it.

Tarzan, not in the mood for Peter's games, charged at him like a rhino. Peter tossed more fruit as fast as he could, but Tarzan dodged each projectile. However, he caught the last one thrown at him, tossing it back at Peter. The Fairy was stunned when a pineapple hit him right in the nose.

He even stumbled off the tree branch he was on, and just barely managed to catch himself in midair.

Tarzan refused to give him the luxury of recovering when he tackled him yet again all the way to the ground. The adult punched Peter in the face over and over. The boy gave out a whimper of pain.

Finally, Peter managed to gain an opportunity. When Tarzan raised his fist, Peter held up his dagger and stabbed him in the arm. Then he repeated the process seven more times.

Tarzan howled in pain. Enraged, he grabbed the blade of the knife, ignoring the blood gushing down in his hand. He yanked the knife out of Peter's hands and began stabbing Peter in the stomach viciously.

Peter let out a choked gasp, before, out of desperation, he kicked the knife out of Tarzan's hand, then kicked Tarzan himself in the face. Adrenaline taking over, Peter ran for his knife, and when Tarzan came near...

SQUELCH!

Tarzan let out a choked grunt as the blade of the knife buried itself into his chest. The jungle man fell to his knees, clutching his wound.

"I really am sorry..." Peter apologized before taking off into the air, leaving his knife behind.

Tarzan rolled onto his side, and he tore the knife out of his chest. Taking several shaky breaths, the gorilla man forced himself to stand. Glaring up at Peter, he then began to look around wildly.

Then he saw it...His spear, lying right nearby! Hurriedly, he ran to grab it...

Peter thought he was in the clear, until he felt pain explode through his back and chest. Looking down, he saw the spearhead was sticking out of his chest, the rest lodged into his back.

Peter let out a shaky breath before falling to the pond beneath him, where a pack of ravenous alligators were waiting...

The leader of the lost boys floated on the surface of the water, the life rapidly leaving him. The last thing he ever saw before all went black were the jaws of an alligator coming down on him, ready for the feast...

Tarzan narrowed his eyes at the boy as he met his fate. Then, he beat his chest and let out his trademark yell.


	29. Bowser vs King Dedede

War had been declared.

A battle between two kings raged on as both opposing sides struggled to fight for dominance. King Dedede and his cute cuddly Waddle Dees clashed with Bowser and his Koopas. Their war with each other had been going for 6 months, and the two kings were getting sick and tired of the lack of progress.

To finally end their war, both kings decided to meet on the battlefield.

"All right, blubber boy, you and me! Let's settle this once and for all!" Bowser said with crossed arms.

"Blubber boy?! You're one to talk!" Dedede retorted angrily.

"Hey! This is ALL muscle, pal! You're the one who uses his fat to fly here!"

"Why you! My MUSCLES are the reason I can fly! I don't see yours doing the same!" Dedede retorted, making Bowser clench his fist.

"Y'know what? I'm DONE talkin'. Let's get down to why we're REALLY here!"

"For once, we agree!"

FIGHT!

King Dedede and Bowser charged at each other. One held back his fist while the other swung their mallet. When the two connected, King Dedede was sent flying back, crashing into the dirt. Bowser laughed at the penguin.

"Not so tough now!"

Dedede got back up and stomped his feet angrily. "I'm not done yet!" He charged again, holding back his hammer...which now had a jet mechanism active.

"What the-" Bowser got out before the hammer slammed into his body. Bowser flew through the air, dazed by the mechanical hammer. Dedede inflated his body, floating up to his opponent's level, before he returned his body back to its original mass, with his hammer slamming down on top of Bowser's head.

Bowser grunted as the hammer slammed into his cranium, and then the two of them slammed into the ground hard enough to form a crater.

Bowser quickly recovered, breathing red hot flames onto Dedede, who yelped in pain. Quickly putting out the flames on his robes, Dedede performed a golf swing with his hammer, knocking the charging Bowser into the air.

Bowser landed flat on his back and roared, struggling to get back up. Dedede wasted no time. He leapt into the air and then began descending back down to terra firma, planning to crush Bowser under his weight.

He would have succeeded...If Bowser hadn't curled into his shell, forming a spiky ball.

Dedede landed on the koopa king's incredibly tough shell. He went numb for a moment, and a comedic tear of pain appeared in the corner of his left eye. Then, he let out a yell of pain, clutching at his rear end and leaping leaping into the air.

Bowser uncurled from his shell with a laugh, and as the penguin came down, he jumped up and drop kicked him away with both feet.

Dedede smashed facefirst into the side of a large boulder, then fell flat on his back. He got up with a groan...and then his own hammer hit him on the head.

"HAHAHA! How do you like that!?" Bowser laughed.

Angry, Dedede roared to his feet and began to charge at the king of the koopas, hammer at the ready.

Bowser caught the hammer, and was about to headbutt Dedede. However, the peguin grabbed his head, giving an electric shock treatment. Stunned, Bowser let go of the hammer, giving Dedede the opportunity to spin around with his hammer.

Bowser roared as the hammer repeatedly nailed him in the gut. The two kings began to rise up into the air from the force Dedede was spinning with, until eventually, Dedede got dizzy.

The two kings landed on the ground, Bowser panting, and Dedede trying to regain his bearings.

The Koopa King decided to try something new. He pulled what looked to be a flower with eyes on it. Crushing the flower, his shell turned red and white. The turtle laughed and breathed intense blue fireballs, much hotter than his old ones.

Dedede recovered from his dizzy spell, and, seeing the approaching fireballs, opened his mouth wide...and sucked them right up into his gaping maw.

Before Bowser could process what happened, Dedede spat the fireballs back out at him. The flames engulfed the Koopa King in a fiery explosion that cleared to reveal him wide-eyed and covered in soot.

Bowser grunted in annoyance that he lost his power boost, reverting him back to his original color scheme. Growling, Bowser teleported out of Dedede's field of vision. The overweight bird looked around, searching for Bowser, but no dice. He eventually found Bowser, when he decided to sit on top of him. The koopa king had teleported above his opponent in order to crush him under his weight.

Bowser got off of Dedede and looked down to see that the penguin was flattened into a pancake. Dedede sprung back to normal and scowled. Then he slapped Bowser across the face. Bowser shook his head and looked baffled.

"Did you ju-" King Dedede interrupted Bowser as he began the process of bitch slapping him. A lot.

"Gah!" SLAP! "Stop that!" SLAP! "Cut it out!" SLAP! "If you do that ONE MORE TIME-" SLAP!

Bowser, getting tired of being slapped, yelled "Enough!" before headbutting Dedede a fair distance away. Not satisfied, the Koopa raised his arms, shooting electricity into the sky. Storm clouds began to form over the once sunny day. Numerous lightning bolts rained down on Dedede as if he was a lightning rod.

Dedede yelped and began to run away from the lightning, just barely avoiding each bolt as it came down.

Eventually, he got an idea. Holding back his hammer, he waited for a bolt to come down, and then when it did, he swung the hammer, which launched the bolt directly at the king of the koopas, hitting him at full force.

The Koopa roared in pain, getting a taste of his own magic. Now that his opponent was paralyzed, Dedede tossed an infinite amount of his hammers, each one with an explosive effect. Each hit staggered the turtle. Roaring in defiance, Bowser rammed through the hammers, eventually football tackling Dedede.

Dedede pushed back against the turtle, and eventually, they both skidded to a halt, pushing against one another with all their might.

Eventually, Bowser won their clash, lifting Dedede over his head and throwing him through the air. Pulling out the Double Cherries, there were now five Bowsers in total. Each teleported into different positions, with each one punching Dedede repeatedly. The fat penguin was being used as a makeshift pinball.

Gritting his teeth, Dedede, mid-tumble, pulled out a mechanical mask and a mechanized hammer, and then, he righted himself and began to spin at a rapid pace, hitting all the clones as well as the original Bowser.

Shaking off the stars around his head, Bowser snorted, seeing Dedede's transformation as nothing special. Bowser spat out purple fireballs, only for Masked Dedede to hit the ground with his hammer, creating an electric shockwave. The shockwave dispersed the flames while knockingBowser to the ground and shocking him to the core.

Bowser gritted his teeth as he struggled to get back up...But Dedede was already onto him. The penguin slammed his mallet onto the Koopa's vulnerable form.

Bowser's feet dug into the ground as Dedede whacked him in the head with his hammer more and more. Each hit caused Bowser to be buried into the ground like a nail on wood. Eventually, Bowser's body was completely buried in the ground, leaving only his head untounched by the dirt.

The koopa king looked up as Dedede brought the hammer down on his exposed head.

"...Crud."

SMASH!

Dedede, not wanting to take any chances, repeatedly smashed the ground. The shockwaves he created no doubt were harming Bowser in his cold grave. For the final act, Dedede raised his hammer one more time, and when it made contact with the ground, a GIANT crater was formed.

Dedede panted heavily and wiped some sweat from his brow before laughing merrily, thinking he had won.

The mood quickly changed, however, when the ground began to shake! Dedede quickly flew into the air, wondering why an earthquake was happening now of all times. Cracks began to form in the ground, until a giant monstrous hand rose from the ground. Another hand popped up, and then the figure rose up from the ground. The figure was revealed to be Bowser, except much more monstrous. He was bigger than any skyscraper, with razor sharp teeth, claws and horns than could kill anyone.

Dedede narrowed his eyes and held his hammer steady, determined to meet this new challenge at full force.

The masked Peguin quickly pulled out the Tarnanza's Giant Axe. Now dual wielding both the hammer and axe, Dedede flew through the air, circling around the Beast.

He swung his weapons as fast and hard as he could, and Bowser was actually somewhat effected by it.

Taking a step back, Bowser was staggered, but the Giga Monster roared, swatting Dedede away like a fly. Dedede grunted as he skidded across the ground, creating trenches. He was given no time to rest when a massive fireball was heading right towards him like a meteor!

Gritting his teeth, the penguin slammed his hammer into the meteor, putting all his strength into knocking it away.

Eventually, it paid off when Dedede sent the meteor rocketing back to Bowser. However, the monster didn't care whatsoever. as it had no effect on Bowser, much to Dedede's horror.

Bowser let out a laugh. "That all ya got, tubby?! 'Cause I'm just gettin' started!" The koopa king took a deep breath and let out a burst of fire from his mouth.

Dedede gritted his teeth, slamming both weapons to the ground, unleashing ice and missiles to counter the fireball. Surprisingly, both attacks cancelled each other out. Bowser only got annoyed, charging at Dedede in an attempt to squash him.

Dedede jumped out of the way and smashed his mallet into the Koopa King's foot, staggering him. Dedede then quickly moved to Bowser's other foot and smashed that too, knocking the koopa king off balance.

Dedede ran towards Bowser's side, now face to face with his fellow king. Dedede then proceeded to smash Bowser's teeth, earning a howl of pain from the turtle and reducing the turtle's pearly whites to former remnants of themselves as they shattered beyond repair.

Bowser retaliated, smashing his hand into the penguin and crushing him into the ground. Bowser then proceeded to get to his feet and began to pummel Dedede with all his might, each punch faster than the last.

After punch Number 50, Bowser looked down to see Dedede's condition. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty. Dedede's weapons and mask were destroyed beyond repair, his limbs bent at sickening angles and his face unrecognizable.

Taking one more breath, Bowser let the biggest stream of fire down on the penguin, which hit at full force.

When Bowser stopped breathing his flames, he now saw an extra crispy chicken. Bowser roared, letting everyone know about his victory. A tale that would be told for ages to come.


	30. Jack vs Jasper

Jane the female scientist was currently hard at work, as she was doing diagnostic tests on her beloved Jack. After checking his internal systems, Jane walked to her computer systems to check for any bugs.

"Systems seem to be running smoothly." Jane muttered, typing on her computer.

However, she began to pick up something...There was someone nearby...An intruder...

"What on Earth?" Jane muttered checking her security cameras.

The scientist saw a burly woman with strange orange skin, and a wild mane colored white, wrecking anything she could get her hands on.

"No! She'll destroy everything!" Jane panicked. "Wait...JACK! I need you to stop her!"

Jane frantically typed as fast as she could. The scientist ended it by pressing the "Enter" button. The Jack cyborg sprang to life, its eyes glowing red.

"Jack! I need you to stop an intruder!" Jane ordered.

JACK said nothing. He simply got up and went to deal with the interloper. "Good luck, JACK!" Jane called out.

Meanwhile, the strange orange woman known as Jasper was laughing gleefully as she ripped out a mounted turret. The remaining turrets fired at her, but the bullets merely bounced off her.

"Pathetic! This is really the best defenses these humans can come up with?" Jasper scoffed as she threw the remains of another machine at the turret.

While Jasper was distracted, Jack flew towards the Crystal Gem with his rocket thrusters activated. The robot extended both his arms into fists, slamming them into Jasper's back, sending both of them through the walls and outside the lab they were in.

Jasper grunted in annoyance as her new mystery friend made her taste the sand on the beach of the island.

Pounding the ground, she rose to her feet with a scowl. "All right, what's the big idea, tinhead?" She growled angrily.

"Eliminate." Jack stated robotically, taking a martial arts stance.

"Fine then! I was getting bored anyway!" Jasper retorted, cracking her knuckles and neck.

FIGHT!

Jasper ran towards Jack and pulled back her fist to throw a punch at him.

Jack blocked the punch before throwing his own series of strikes. Each hit staggered the alien until she was swept off her feet. Jack proceeded to air juggle Jasper with two straight punches, and a front kick ending his combo.

Jasper tumbled for a moment before digging her fist into the sand, skidding to a halt. Narrowing her eyes, she stood tall and charged once more.

This time, Jasper turned into a round ball, moving as fast as a speeding car. Jack didn't expect this, so he was knocked down into the sand. Jasper ran over the robot a few times, until Jack was embedded inside the beach.

The white ball then leapt into the air, and slammed down onto the robot lying down in the beach, kicking up a massive cloud of sand on impact.

A massive crater at least 10 feet high and 20 feet wide was created upon impact. Jasper uncurled from her ball form and laughed upon seeing Jack's unmoving body.

"Not so tough now, are you trash can!?" Jasper laughed.

JACK was quick to recover, however, getting back to his feet and throwing his fist Jasper's way.

Jasper was caught off guard by her resurrected foe, which hit her square in the nose. Jack grabbed Jasper by the neck, slamming her into the sand. The robot tossed the alien to a nearby palm tree, causing it to be ripped off its roots.

Jasper caught herself and wasted no time in rushing back to her opponent, a helmet forming around her head.

The two got in a armlock, each one struggling to overpower the other. Jasper played cheap, however, as she rammed her new helmet into Jack's forehead, sending the robot reeling back. The Crystal Gem turned back into a ball again, ramming into the robot.

JACK pushed against the ball with all his might, and eventually, lifted it over his head.

Jasper quickly returned to her normal form with the soles of both her feet smashing into Jack's face. The robot staggered back as Jasper grabbed it by the shoulders, piledriving the machine.

JACK was half lodged into the ground, and Jasper yanked him out and slammed him into the ground again.

Jack raised his arm, confusing Jasper, as she was nowhere in his reach, but his arm extended, grabbing the Gem by the face. The robot tossed Jasper in the air, and as she plummeted down, Jack bombarded the alien with at least fifty punches before ramming in his shoulder in her stomach.

Jasper gritted her teeth against the impact and grabbed JACK by the arm. With a mighty roar, she flipped the robot over her head, smashing him into the ground.

Picking up the robot, Jasper rammed her helmet into Jack's face repeatedly until his artificial skin was destroyed, revealing the metal and circuitry underneath.

Jasper grinned. "So you're just another one of those worthless machines. One of those pieces of scrap metal made by the humans so they can delude themselves into thinking they have any kind of power. Ha! What a joke!"

Jack responded by uppercutting Jasper, breaking free of her grip. The gem didn't get very far, as Jack grabbed her by the leg, raising his foot into her back and forcing Jasper to stand straight. The robot grabbed Jasper, looking her dead in the eyes.

"You boast, but my records show that your ego is misplaced. You cannot defeat children and mere rebels. Tell me who is deluding who?" Jack responded robotically, but Jasper could hear the mocking tone in the robots voice.

She gritted her teeth and smashed her fist into the robot's head, causing sparks to fly.

"Shut your mouth, you half-rate bucket of bolts!"

Jack skidded across the sand, and only had time to raise his arms for defense. Jasper wailed on the robot in animalistic fury.

"Do you really think you can beat me!?" Jasper demanded as she punched and head butted the robot, causing his arms to creak. "I was made to be unstoppable!"

JACK said nothing, focusing on not getting torn to pieces by the enraged gem.

"You are NOTHING!"

One final headbutt Jasper sent gave Jack the opening he needed. Grabbing the helmet, Jack activated his rocket thrusters, brutally dragging Jasper across the sand and now dirt of the jungle. Jasper yelled in protest struggling to break free.

JACK was not letting up, however, and eventually, he threw Jasper into the side of a cliff hard enough to make a large crack in it.

Jasper grunted from the impact, but snarled at the robot. The Gem grabbed two palm trees, ripping them off their roots. Jasper roared, swinging her new weapons at Jack, who simply raised both arms, causing the trees to shatter upon contact.

Jasper wasted no time in rushing forward to hit JACK with a headbutt, but the robot dodged out of the way.

Jack uppercutted Jasper again, and as she began to fall down, the robot raised both arms, hitting her back. When Jasper made impact, Jack tossed her into the air, then took off after her, planning to hit her. However, upon reaching his opponent, he found himself once again crushed by the spinning ball.

The two of them began to spiral towards the ground, the speed of their fall engulfing them in a ball of red-hot flames.

BOOM!

The ground below them was completely ravished by the flames and shockwaves from the impact. The dirt darkened pitch black while various trees were either knocked down or in flames.

JACK and Jasper both got to their feet and glared each other down. They were still ready to fight at full force.

Jasper's condition was that she was covered in dirt, but other than that nothing too serious. Jack, however, was in terrible shape. His artificial skin was exposed, revealing his metal and circuitry in his face and arms. Random sparks appeared from all of the damage he had taken.

"I'm getting really sick of you, tin man!" Jasper growled.

JACK didn't respond. He just glared. He was in bad shape. At this rate, he would surely lose...It was time to bring out the big gun. If he was going to go down, Jasper was going down with him.

The robot activated his rocket thrusters, charging at Jasper. The alien was ready, clasping both of her hands and trying to hammer Jack's head. She was caught off guard when Jack suddenly flew over her, making a U-Turn at the last second, wrapping both arms around her waist.

"Let me go!" Jasper demanded as she struggled to break free as the two of them headed towards the sky, far too high for Jasper's liking.

The gem narrowed her eyes and smashed her head into JACK's face. JACK's head flew clean off his shoulders, just as the explosion occurred.

A massive mushroom cloud was formed the shockwave, dispersing any clouds nearby. Jane watched in horror, seeing her beloved be destroyed through her computer monitors. Unnoticed by her, a small orange piece of jewelry fell out of the explosion.

She hung her head and looked down, clenching her fists. It was over...

If Jane watched her screens for a few seconds longer, she would have noticed that the Gem that landed on the beach started to glow. In practically seconds, Jasper reformed back to perfect conditions, not showing one bit of injury from her fight with Jack.

The gem rose to her feet with a snort. "Forget this whole thing...I've wasted enough time on this island."


	31. Aang vs Jak

"So uh...Remind me why we're all the way out here, again?" The small ottsel looked up at his best friend, who was carrying him on his shoulder.

"I told you, Dax. There's rumours going around that there might be some rare eco around this place." Jak replied.

Daxter crossed his arms. "Man, this better be some eco. 'Cause lemme tell ya, if we came all the way over here for nothin', I'm gonna be pretty dang peeved off!"

Jak said nothing as they entered the Southern Air Temple through the open door. The duo began to search around only to find nothing, but dirt and snow.

"Jak! This is starting to look like a real waste of time!" Daxter complained.

Jak shrugged. "We'll look for another thirty minutes, and if we don't find anything, we'll leave and head to that restraunt you like. Deal?"

"Deal!" Daxter grinned as they began to look further into the temple.

And then they found something. "Whoa...Guess you might have been onto something after all, Jak!" Daxter said with a grin. "If they got a door like that, there's BOUND to be somethin' good on the other side!"

"Y'see, that's the spirit." Jak said with a grin before pushing the door open.

As soon as they opened the door, they immediately regretted it when the room contained countless skeletons, all of them withered away by time itself.

"Such a fancy lookin' door for such a miserable lookin' room..." Daxter said with a shiver.

"Let's...keep looking..."

"You're not gonna try searching the corpses or anything, are ya?" Daxter asked suspiciously, causing Jak to roll his eyes.

"C'mon, Dax, what do you take me for?"

"All right, just checkin'."

After 10 minutes of searching, they found nothing.

"Way to go, Jak! Now, I won't able to get my beauty sleep for the next year!" Daxter complained to his partner after they finally left the room.

"I told you I thought there would be rare eco!" Jax defending himself.

"Let's just go-wait, is that a little kid?"

The bald kid known as Aang turned when he heard the voices. He was shocked by the odd pair, and a little angry, as they entered sacred grounds.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! You're on sacred ground!"

Jak and Daxter exchanged glances. "Oh...Uh...sorry about that." Jak said, raising his hands and stepping back.

"Yeah, our bad. But uh...The place isn't damaged or nothin', so no harm, no foul, right?" Daxter rested his arm on a pillar...and it immediately crumbled apart, causing the entire temple to break down around them.

Now Jak, Daxter and Aang were standing amongst the wreckage of the Air Temple with wide eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" Aang demanded, outraged.

"Now hold on, let's talk this out." Jak said, holding up his hands, trying not to resort to violence.

"Yeah, calm down kid. It was an accident." Dexter explained sheepishly.

"THAT WAS THE TEMPLE OF MY PEOPLE! IT WAS ALL I HAD LEFT TO REMEMBER THEM BY! AND NOW IT'S COMPLETELY GONE!"

...

"Yeah, that's bad." Jak winced realizing they were responsible for desecration.

Eyes narrowed, Aang stomped forward. "You won't get away with it." He declared.

"Well Daxter, get ready!" Jak ordered his friend, as they were now ready for violence.

FIGHT!

Aang struck first, launching five balls of fire at his opponents. Jak acted quickly, spinning to redirect the blasts of fire back where they came from.

Aang performed several acrobatic leaps, dodging his own flames. The Avatar stomped on the ground as he moved, his arms firing massive gusts of wind, this time hitting Jak and Daxter. The sheer force of the wind pushed the two back, knocking them to the ground.

Jak hopped to his feet and picked Daxter up, tossing him back onto his shoulder, before running at his opponent with a glare.

Jak pulled out what looked to be a strange metal spear. Aang hadn't seen anything like it before, so he didn't know what to make of it. Jak pulled the trigger on his rifle, which let out loud firework like noises and small bursts of fire.

Narrowing his eyes, Aang concentrated, and with the movement of his arms, several blasts of fire swerved around him to defend him.

The bullets melted instantly from the flames while Jak and Daxter leaped out of the way. Jak's free hand glowed yellow before firing multiple orbs of eco. Aang quickly sat down, creating an orb of compressed air underneath him, allowing him to swerve around the attacks.

Jak fired his projectiles at the Avatar, who expertly weaved and swerved around them. Jak narrowed his eyes.

Charging his body with Blue Eco, Jak appeared in front of Aang, catching him off guard with his speed. Jak wasted no time staggering Aang with numerous kicks, knocking the wind out of him. Aang composed himself, retaliating back with his own punches and kicks. Jak could already tell he was outmatched in a fist fight.

Jumping back, he pulled out his gun. "Let's show this kid what REAL firepower can do, Jak!" Daxter said with a grin.

"Couldn't agree more!" Jak morphed his rifle, the colour turning purple while the barrel was now round shaped. Jak fired a beam of energy onto the ground, making Aang float in the air. The adventurer kicked Aang, sending him high in the sky as he aimed his rifle at the Avatar.

"Rest in pieces." Jax stated as he fired a missile.

Aang's eyes widened as the projectile came his way. Hurriedly, he formed a barrier of air in front of himself. It made contact, and he was sent flying backwards, tumbling across the ground.

"You ready to give up or what, kid?" Jak demanded, pointing his rifle at Aang.

"No!" Aang yelled, slamming his fist in the ground, creating a massive gust of wind, making Jak lose his balance. Aang raised his arms, and two walls of earth formed on either side of Jak. The earthen walls moved towards each other, trying to crush Jak in the process.

Jak grunted as he pushed against the walls with his hands, struggling to keep himself from being squashed into paste. Daxter had his back pressed against one of the walls, and was pushing just as hard as his friend.

The bones of Jak's arms started to creak until he realized he had plenty of options to counter his predictament. Green energy surrounded Jak until a bubble engulfed the duo, and the earth walls crumbled into pieces.

Dispelling the barrier, Jak wasted no time in getting his gun ready, and charged at Aang, ready to take him down.

Jak wasted no time firing his rifle. The sound of heavy gunshots echoed in the mountain. Aang retorted, firing blasts of fire, melting the bullets, and almost Jak if he didn't perform a sliding duck at the last minute. Jak grabbed Aang's leg and flipped him in the air.

Aang flipped agilely, and landed gracefully in a crouching position. Eyes narrowed, he summoned several boulders from the ground, and launched them at his pointy-eared foe.

Jak held out his hands, forming yet another barrier, causing the boulders to be crushed into pieces. Daxter secretly walked out of the barrier unnoticed, hoping to give his partner a helping hand. Aang used his excess anger to create an enormous blast of fire onto the barrier. Despite Jak's shield holding up, the caster himself was sweating like a pig from the heat.

Daxter was climbing up a cliffside. Seeing a large boulder just above Aang, he got an idea. He began trying to knock it down on top of the last airbender.

The boulder began to move, and Aang stopped to noticed the massive shadow above him. Aang's eyes widened upon seeing a boulder about to fall on him. The Avatar raised his hands, actually LIFTING the boulder, shocking the duo upon seeing Aang's strength. Aang tossed the boulder at Jak, and the barrier finally shattered.

Jak leaped away from the boulder just as his shield vanished, narrowly avoiding getting crushed to death.

"Well, that coulda gone better..." Daxter mumbled to himself. "Great, now what?"

Aang, getting tired of Jax and Daxter, decided it was time to up the ante. Gathering whatever snow and stone he could get his hands on, Aang formed a massive golem-like beast, practically the size of a building.

Jak's eyes narrowed as he got ready to take down the golem. Daxter decided to get the hell out of dodge and let Jak handle it.

Jak fired a barrage of missiles and yellow eco while trying to avoid being smashed by the golem. Massive chunks of snow and stone began to fall. Aang simply recalled new pieces to fix any damage done.

Jak, annoyed at this point, decided the best way to dispose of the golem was to nip it in the bud and take out Aang.

Aang slammed his fist into Jak, squashing him like a bug. Suddenly, the hand exploded, catching Aang off guard. He saw what emerged was a completely different Jak. Jak was much more taller and muscular than before. His skin was darkened to a deep blue, making him much more intimidating.

Aang used his remaining arm to swat Dark Jak like a fly. The new Jak roared, savagely destroying the arm with a single punch. In a panic, Aang leaped out of his golem to avoid the wrath of Dark Jak. Dark Jak, seeing his prey, yelled at the top of his lungs, smashing onto the ground, unleashing a massive shockwave.

Aang grunted as he struggled to maintain his balance, and then Jak rushed forward with a roar, ready to smash the Avatar into nothing.

A massive air blast from Aang sent Dark Jak flying back. Stabbing his hands into the ground, Dark Jak managed to stop his flight.

Not letting up, he charged Aang once again, and Aang was overwhelmed by the sheer speed.

Dark Jak slammed his knee into Aang's nose, breaking it. Charging his fist with dark eco, Jak struck, and practically every bone in the Avatar's body began to slowly break. Aang's mind began to go blank at this point.

Jak roared as he lunged down to punch the Avatar again...Only to be overwhelmed by a massive burst of light.

Dark Jak emerged from the rubble, more annoyed than anything else. Looking up, Jak saw that Aang's tattoos and eyes had begun to glow.

Jak really didn't give a damn what his opponent looked like, and with a roar, he leaped up to Aang's level.

Aang raised an arm, bombarding Jak with fire, water, wind, and earth. Dark Jak grunted in annoyance before shooting orbs of dark eco. The attack managed to cause a massive explosion that leveled the mountains.

As the explosion occurred, the two warriors clashed against one another, their eyes narrowed in anger, until they touched down on the ground, still clashing.

Aang finally hopped back and rose his arms, and the ground began to shake violently until massive geysers of lava burst out. Dark Jak grunted in annoyance as the lava touched his skin. There were no burns, but it did annoy him.

The Avatar agilely flipped away from the magma, and landed in front of Dark Jak, ready to nail him with a large boulder. Jak pulled back his fist, and then fist clashed with boulder.

The large rock exploded into tiny pebbles. Aang quickly converted the snow into the water before wrapping them around Dark Jak's limbs. The berserk monster roared as he was being rag dolled, slammed all around the arena violently.

Aang slammed Jak into the ground several times, each impact causing a large crack to form in the ground. Eventually, Jak managed to break out by grabbing one of the tentacles and yanking Aang over to him.

Dark Jak grabbed Aang's head in a vice grip, and the Avatar struggled to break free until he slammed his head into the ground. Dark Jak gave a roar of bloodlust and excitement as he stomped on Aang's skull repeatedly.

Aang gritted his teeth against the terrible pain, and, with a roar of his own, a massive column of earth erupted from underneath Jak, launching him sky high.

Now that his opponent was vulnerable in the air, Aang channeled as much power as he could. Fire, water, wind, and earth engulfed Jak in an elemental catastrophe. A massive explosion, the biggest one yet, let loose an equally powerful shockwave.

Jak fell to terra firma, landing on the ground with a thud. He groaned and tried to push himself to his feet...Only to feel Aang's hand against his forehead.

Aang began to concentrate...And then, a huge pillar of light energy erupted from the ground.

However, it was not caused by Aang's Spirit Bending...It was caused by Jak's new transformation.

Jak looked much different than before. No longer did he resemble a monster, but something else. Jak's whole body turned blue, while his eyes were pure white, and wisps of light formed behind his back, resembling wings.

Aang, still in his Avatar state, and Light Jak, both began to hover into the air, high off the ground.

Aang charged towards Light Jak with all four elements surrounding him in rings. Jak stood impassively as his forcefields protected him from any harm. Aang tried his hardest to break the shields, but failed.

Then, Jak struck with a massive beam of light eco, striking the Avatar head on.

Aang tried to scream, but the beam consumed his very being. His life and the cycle of the Avatars finally came to an end.

Jak landed on his knees, panting in exhaustion.

Daxter stepped out from his cover and approached his friend. "Hey, buddy...You okay?"

"I'm...fine. Let's...leave...now." Jak panted.


	32. GTA V Battle Royale

Night had fallen in the city streets, and three men were ready to duke it out.

Franklin felt regret eating him up from the inside, as he had to kill two of his mentors/friends. He didn't have a say in the matter when corrupt Feds and rich assholes were pulling all of the strings.

Trevor, however, felt it was time to settle an old score with Michael, and Franklin was simply in the way.

As for Michael, he was just doing what he felt needed to be done.

Trevor spoke first. "All right, assholes! You better get yourselves ready, 'cause I'm gonna send ya right to the big guy downstairs!"

"That's real funny, Trevor, because I hear he's your personal date!" Michael yelled back.

"Shit, let's get this done already!" Franklin wanted get this over with.

"All right, chicken shits, let's go!" Trevor pulled out a pistol. "I don't know about you, but I'm already packin' all SORTS of heat! Yeah, let's see what you got!"

Fight!

Franklin took cover behind a car as he fired recklessly at his mentors. Trevor opted to shoot while running, hoping to hit someone. Michael decided to get inside his car and simply shoot and drive for more mobility and cover.

Needless to say, none of them really made much progress. Trevor took the opportunity to get closer to Michael. He did eventually take a bullet to the shoulder, but he brushed it off like it wasn't even a big deal. Michael came back for a second go, and hit Trevor again, effectively pissing him off.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Trevor grabbed Michael by the collar of his shirt and ripped him out of the seat of his car.

Now that his former friend was down on the ground, Trevor kicked Michael in the ribs three times until his fellow robber caught his next kick, flipping him over, leaving him laying on his back. Michael punched Trevor in the face over and over before Trevor's better strength managed to win out, allowing him to shove Michael off of him and pin him down, choking him with his bare hands.

"Ooh yeah, you like that, don't ya, Mikey?!" Trevor boomed as he strangled Michael. "Yeah, this just gets ya all kinds of excited, don't it? You just LOVE-AGH!" Franklin took the opportunity to drive by on a motorcycle, hitting Trevor in the shoulder with a bullet. "Aw, fuck you, ya chocolate-covered fuckass!"

"...Oh hell NO he did not just say that..." Franklin growled to himself.

Michael quickly pressed his thumb onto Trevor's gunshot wound, causing him extreme amounts of pain until the lunatic was forced to let go. Michael wheezed, trying to catch his breath, before grabbing a nearby rock, which he tossed at Trevor's head, stunning him long enough to get some distance from him.

Trevor grumbled and rubbed his head. "Pain in the damn ass, that's all the both of you ever were!" He turned to Franklin,. "HEY! HEY NEWBIE BOY! C'MERE AND TAKE ME ON LIKE A MAN! GET OFF YOUR PANSY-ASS LITTLE TRICYCLE AND COME FIGHT ME! COME ON! COME THE FUCK ON, SHIT WASTE!"

"Well, let's play chicken then, dog!" Franklin growled as he accelerated his motorcycle to try and run over Trevor. The lunatic managed to jump out of the way, and Franklin tried again.

Trevor jumped into the car Michael was previously in, and conveniently, his handgun was still there. Grabbing the stolen pistol, Trevor poked the barrel out of the car window as Franklin drove besides him. The kid's eyes widened before everything moved in slow motion.

Swerving, Franklin just barely managed to avoid the bullet, and he turned to open fire on Trevor.

"Shit the fuck!" Trevor ducked into the car, waiting for the bullets to go over him, then peeked out and took fire again. "Hey, don't drive away from me! HEY! HEEEEEEY!"

Trevor growled, pressing on the gas peddle as fast as he could, chasing after Franklin. Both were swerving around, running over/shooting unfortunate pedestrians in their path. Trevor was startled when someone was shooting him from the back of the car. Looking over the rear view mirror, Trevor saw it was Michael, driving a Police Car and shooting at him.

"Well shit." Trevor grumbled before returning fire back at his old friend, and then at Franlin, alternating back and forth between them.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of sirens, and each one of them let out a groan.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! PULL OVER AND SURRENDER NOW!" A cop yelled over his Megaphone in the LSPD helicopter hovering over the criminals.

"Shit!" Franklin cursed, barely avoiding the police cruiser that almost ran him over.

"God damn it..." Michael growled.

"AW FUCKIN' HELL, THE DAMN COPS ALWAYS GOTTA SHOW UP, DON'T THEY?!" Trevor roared.

One police cruiser rammed onto Michael's left side of his car, nearly swerving him out of control. Michael shot out the window at the two cops, managing to kill the one at the front seat, but not the one driving.

Then, Franklin drove by and shot the driving cop, sending the car skidding out of control, right towards Trevor's vehicle.

"FUCK!" Trevor roared as the cars smashed into each other. "ASSHOOOOOLES!" Trevor's car began to spin out of control.

Trevor's car smashed into a building and exploded.

Confident Trevor was dead, Michael turned to look at Franklin, who was now driving alongside him.

Franklin aimed his pistol and fired, trying to land a hit on Michael. The more experienced robber slowed down his car, causing the bullets to hit some other poor sap. Now in behind Franklin, Michael aimed at the kid with the shotgun that came with the police car.

Franklin expertly swerved around the shots, avoiding them as they came, and just barely avoiding getting shot in the head.

Michael then decided to take aim at Franklin's tire.

Franklin screamed as he lost control of his bike, before eventually getting flung over the handlebars. The young criminal, against his will, partook in the role of a ragdoll. The sounds of bones breaking and blood splattering began.

Franklin, with his one good arm, attemped to drag himself off the road...Only to feel himself roughly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged to the curb.

"Okay, Franky..." The familiar voice of Trevor Phillips growled. "Here's what's gonna happen...You are gonna take a great big bite outta that curb. C'mon. Open up. Bite the FUCKING CURB, FRANKLIN!"

Franklin, in his last act of defiance, spat blood onto Trevor's eye, forcing him to let go to cradle his eye. Grabbing a skateboard that a nearby pedestrian dropped from all of the mayhem, Trevor slammed the skateboard onto Franklin's' back with enough force to snap the piece of wood in two.

Franklin gritted his teeth in pain, and then Trevor grabbed his jaw. "C'mon! Open the fuck up, newbie! Open wide and take a chomp outta that concrete!" Trevor forced Franklin's jaw open and forced him to bite on the cement on the curb.

And then Trevor stomped down on Franklin's head. The result? Franklin's teeth were utterly destroyed.

Franklin gave a loud shriek of pain, and Trevor wasn't satisfied yet. Raising one foot, Trevor mercilessly stomped onto the kid's head over and over.

"What's the matter kid!? I thought you wanted to be big time!? Too bad no one told you about professionals!" Trevor yelled madly while stomping on Franklin.

STOMP!

"Always...

STOMP!

"Watch...

STOMP!

"Your...

STOMP!

"Back!"

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

Trevor panted as he looked down at Franklin's corpse. His head was nothing more than a red smear on the ground, with bits of brain and bone fragment lying around it.

He took a deep breath, then turned around. Michael was already off in the distance. "Oh, fuck NO he is not pussying out of this!" Trevor roared. He ran out into the road, flailing his arms like a madman.

"HEY, STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" He roared as an oncoming car came up. The car skidded to a halt, and Trevor ran up and forced the door open. "Get out!" He grabbed the man driving and threw him to the ground. "Thank you for your patronage, fella!" He then took off after his former friend.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this Michael!" Trevor roared chasing after his former friend like the Grim Reaper himself.

"Come one! Come on! There's has to be something I can use!" Michael gritted his teeth, rummaging through the police car for anything he could use.

A taser.

Pepper spray.

A nightstick.

Some extra shotgun shells.

He decided to try his hand at the shotgun. Loading it up, he turned and aimed out the window...And his eyes widened. Trevor was holding a grenade launcher.

"Check it out, Mikey! I stole this bad boy a while back and it's still got one round left! Let's see how good my aim is, yeah?!" Trevor pulled the trigger, and Michael leaped out of the car just as the grenade hit it.

Michael rolled to a stop, and Trevor opened the door to his own car. "Well, looks like it's just me and you! Mano e mano! C'mon, asshole, put 'em up!"

"Alright fine! I always wanted to break that crazy skull of yours!" Michael motioned his hands in a "come at me bro" gesture.

The two began to run at one another. Michael pulled out a pistol and fired. Trevor took the bullets and bled, but didn't acknowledge any pain.

When the pistol clicked, indicating the gun was empty, Michael simply tossed the gun at Trevor's wounded shoulder, making him freeze up. Pulling out the new nightstick, Michael started beating on Trevor.

Trevor grunted as Michael slammed the bludgeoning weapon onto him, but after a moment, he recovered and wrapped his hand around it. "Gimme that fuckin' thing!" He roared before yanking it out of Michael's hand. "I'm gonna shove this up your ass!"

"How about this?!" Michael yelled, activating the pepper spray into Trevor's eyes, making them water. The Canadian began swinging around violently, trying to land a hit in.

Michael dodged a swing and rammed his fist into Trevor's face, staggering him. Then Michael kicked Trevor in the gut, causing him to sprawl out on the ground. Michael continued to kick Trevor repeatedly.

Trevor spat out blood repeatedly, before pulling out a surprise. The knife he had in his hands stabbed Michael in the leg, dropping him down to his knees.

Trevor waster no time in getting on top of Michael and stabbing him all over his body, causing blood to leak from the man's body.

"Yeah! Yeah, this is what happens! This is what happens when you FUCKING WALK OUT ON ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Trevor roared, whooping and hollering as he had the time of his life butchering his former friend.

When he was finished stabbing Michael, Trevor noticed a nearby gas station. Grinning, he dragged the downed Michael over to it. Michael barely had time to open his eyes when he felt gasoline pouring all over his body.

And when he did open his eyes, he saw Trevor holding a lighted match.

The flames consumed Michael's very being, and he was already in too much pain to scream. Trevor was bummed out by this, but it didn't matter to him in the end. When the flames died down, all there was was burnt flesh and the smell of it.

"Aw yeah, that's right! That's what happens when ya fuck with me, Mikey! THAT'S WHAT FUCKING HAPPENS, YOU BACKSTABBING PRICK!" He began to kick at the corpse in a rage, actually beginning to tear up. "WHY THE FUCK DID YA WALK OUT ON ME, DAMN IT?! WHY?! WHY?! WHYYYYYYYYY?!"

The corpse gave no answer, as the dead can never speak. Trevor sobbed, dropping down to his knees, realizing he lost his only friends now.

"Fuckin'...Fuckin' why...? Damn it, I'm a fucking RETARD! FUCK!" Trevor didn't even have the energy to get back up as the police approached.

The police slowly approached Trevor, cautious in case the lunatic was about to pull a fast one on them. Thankfully, he didn't, since Trevor was too emotionally distraught to resist. The cops pulled Trevor up, slapping he handcuffs on him, and had him enter one of the police cars.

"I'm so fuckin' sorry..."


	33. Skipper vs Perry the Platypus

It was an ordinary day at the zoo...Or so it seemed. Four penguins were preparing themselves to set out and defeat their arch nemesis, the evil Doctor Blowhole, once again.

"All right, boys, we got everything we need packed up?" Skipper asked.

"Uh-huh!" Rico nodded his head with a grin.

"Excellent! Dr. Blowhole won't even know what hit him!" Skipper said, clapping his flippers together.

However, nearby, a green platypus in a fedora overheard the penguin mention Dr. Blowhole. Dr. Blowhole was an enemy of his organization...Could this penguin be a henchman? Suspicious, Perry decided to watch the penguins.

However, Skipper was onto him, and he clapped a wing over Kowalski's mouth as he was in the middle of a sentence. "Shush! Someone's watching us, boys..."

"Oh dear...You don't think-" Private began.

"I do, Private. One of Dr. Blowhole's minions is spying on us." Skipper whispered. "And he's right up THERE!" The penguin pointed up to where Perry was hiding. Perry, seeing the jig was up, flipped off from his hiding space in a tree and landed agilely on the ground. "...Boys, you go meet up with the good ol' doctor. I'll catch up with you uno momento."

"But Skipper-"

"That's an order, Private."

"Yes sir..."

As the other three penguins left, Skipper looked at Perry.

"So my fedora wearing friend. What brings you in this fine day?" Skipper spoke, trying to get a feel on the secret agent.

"..." Perry saying nothing.

"Ah, a mammal of few words, eh? Well, that's no big deal. We can make this work."

"..."

"So let me guess, you're with Dr. Blowhole, I presume?"

Perry narrowed his eyes, then pointed at Skipper. Skipper missed the accusation and raised his wings. "If you're lookin' for a fight, then you got it!"

FIGHT!

Skipper leaped in the air for a flying kick. Perry ducked down, elbowing the penguin in the back, causing the bird to stumble forward. Skipper spun around and whacked Perry across his bill.

Perry staggered, then dodged to the side as Skipper lashed out with his wing. Perry grabbed the penguin's appendage and flipped Skipper onto his back.

Skipper grunted before raising a leg, hitting Perry in the face. The secret agent stumbled back, only for the Peguin to deliver a drop kick to his chest.

As Perry staggered, Skipper dashed forward and slid across the ground on his belly, ramming into the platypus and bowling him off his feet.

Perry was slammed into a nearby tree with enough force to rattle it, causing some leaves to fall. The fedora wearing animal ignored his stomach ache in favour leaping on top of said tree. Skipper wasn't too far, as he followed Perry.

The two stood atop the branch of the tree and took fighting stances. Skipper and Perry charged at each other, and Perry took a swing at Skipper, hitting him in the stomach.

The Penguin coughed, but smacked Perry across the face using both wings. Skipper grabbed Perry and lifted him up with a grunt, and then he tossed him off the tree. The leader expected to hear a thud, however, there was no sound. Skipper looked down, and saw no Platypus. Without any warning, Perry charged up and did a flying kick to Skipper's back. The penguin barely managed to grab a tree branch to keep himself from falling down.

Expertly maneuvering himself, Skipper flipped back onto the branch, kicking Perry in the back as he got back onto his perch.

Perry grabbed the tree branch roughly, slowly loosening it to its foundations, until the piece of wood snapped off.

Both animals began to fall to the ground below, Skipper letting out a startled yelp and Perry remaining silent.

Perry landed in a graceful manner while Skipper...not so much. The leader of the Penguins dropped like a sack of hammers. Skipper groaned in pain, rubbing his sore back.

Perry was not about to let the penguin regain his bearings, and he jumped onto Skipper's back and began to rain blows down on him.

Skipper put up both of his flippers in front of his face to shield himself from Perry's blows. After a dozen punches, Perry kicked Skipper in the stomach, sending him skidding across the grass.

Skipper saw a tree coming up as he slid across the ground. "This might leave a few bruises." He said calmly before he smashed facefirst into the tree.

The tree shook from the point of impact. Skipper groaned in pain, holding his throbbing beak as it almost broke.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, he pointed at Perry with a glare. "All right, my duck-billed friend! Get ready for a WORLD of hurt!" Perry simply made the 'come on' gesture.

Skipper slid on the ground on his stomach, Perry sidestepped only to be caught off guard when the Penguin grabbed him by the foot, dragging him across the ground. Crushed grass was built up on the ground as the two animals moved.

Perry's eyes narrowed in concentration as he fished out his grappling hook. Aiming at a nearby tree, he let it fire, pulling himself free from Skipper's hold.

Skipper growled upon seeing the enemy out of his grasp. The Penguin was about to go after Perry, only to duck when the secret agent tossed his hat like a frisbee. Skipper dodged to the side. Perry used this distraction to slam both feet into Skipper's face while swinging like a certain webslinger.

Skipper stumbled back, grunting, then narrowed his eyes as Perry came back for the return swing. The penguin jumped up to meet him, and struck his opponent with an aerial kick.

Perry clicked his tongue in annoyance, seeing that a straight up fight was getting him nowhere. The secret agent spotted his nearby Jetpack and hat, and so he grabbed them.

Narrowing his eyes at Skipper, he strapped on his pack, placed his hat back on and took off into the air. "Tryin' to run off, are we? We'll see about that!" Skipper called after his opponent.

Skipper looked around the park for anything he could use to catch up to his opponent. It was then he spotted a nearby Park Ranger's car. Running towards the vehicle, it was conviently unlocked, and more importantly the keys were in the ignition!

Thinking quickly, the penguin grabbed a nearby brick and placed it on the gas pedal, then took off after his mammallian opponent.

Perry took up to the sky over the city. He thought he lost Skipper, when he heard multiple car beeps and crashes. Looking down, Perry saw a Park Ranger car following his every movement. Realizing Skipper was chasing after him, the secret agent looked through his hat and surroundings for anything useful to lose Skipper.

Eventually, he saw something. Thinking quickly, he flew down to a nearby fruit stand and kicked it into Skipper's path, causing the penguin to smash into it.

One of the fruits splattered onto Skipper's face, blinding him and causing him to spin out of control.

Skipper yelled, trying to regain control of his stolen vehicle. Eventually, his spinning came to an end when he crashed into another car. Smoke poured out of their engines while massive dents were on the car. Skipper groaned, gripping his aching head.

"Nooo! My car!" Skipper hopped out of his vehicle and ran away from the pink flame-patterned vehicle belonging to the burly co-host of Death Battle.

"Alright, my Fedora wearing friend. Now, its on!" Skipper swore, heading towards the alleyways. Spotting the Fire Escape ladders, he climbed up, making his way to the room.

As Skipper slid across the rooftops, Perry leapt into a building.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" Some offscreen voices sang.

The "Evil" Doctor was busy eating his afternoon lunch, conisisting of a grilled cheese sandwich. Doofenshmirtz was about to take a bite until he faintly noticed Perry.

"Perry the Platypus? What are you doing here? It's my day off, remember?" Perry chattered in response. "What? You want to borrow Norm, my robot man, again? Well, all right, he's in the closet over there. You remember how to pilot him, right?"

Perry said nothing as he opened the closet door, revealing Norm in his shut down mode. Hopping on top of the robot's head, Perry pressed a few buttons, activating Norm. The robot's eyes lit up.

Perry climbed into the robot's head and gripped the controls.

Meanwhile, Skipper had been traversing the rooftops in search of Perry, when he heard a thud. Looking over, he saw the tall robotic man towering over him.

"Hello there! I'm Norm!" The robot greeted politely.

"Nice robot." Skipper commented at Perry, completely ignoring Norm in general.

"I'm right here!" Norm chimed in.

Skipper raised his flippers. "Okay then, 'Norm', if that IS your real name...Let me see what you can do!"

"Well, aren't you a feisty little fella? All right! I'll have a tussle with you!" Norm replied.

Norm extended an arm, almost hitting Skipper, who managed to jump out of the way. Some floor tiles broke, but Norm repeated the process over and over. Skipper dodged the last arm before performing a flying kick at Norm. The robot was unphased by this, and responded by slapping Skipper away.

Skipper was launched over to a nearby building, and just barely managed to grab onto the ledge and pull himself up. Glaring at Norm, he picked up a nearby brick and hurled it at the robot as hard as he could.

"That hurt!" Norm said, unphased by the brick shattering against his head.

The robot jumped across the rooftop to meet Skipper, who jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting flattened beneath the robot's feet.

Skipper took a notice to his surroundings, and realized he was in a patio. There were potted plants, a tables and chairs for BBQ, and more importantly, a grill with a working propane tank. The Penguin grabbed whatever he could to throw at Norm. While his attacks didn't do anything, they were all for luring Norm where he wanted.

Norm calmly walked over to Skipper. "Now why don't you come here and let Norm give you a big hug, little friend?"

"I think not, big friend. 'Cause you're about to have a real BLAST!" Skipper retorted before springing his plan.

Skipper leaped to the table, grabbing the lighter that was conviently there for some reason. Quickly turning on the knobs of the grill, Skipper activated the lighter, tossing it into the bars of the grill. Skipper leaped through the glass door to take cover inside the living room couch.

Norm looked at the grill. "Wow! What a wonderful grill-"

BOOM!

Perry landed facefirst on the ground after Norm was blown to bits, and shakily got to his feet, raising his fists.

Norm's head landed outside of Doofenshmirtz's front door. He opened it up, and looked down to see his ruined creation. "No! Norm's destroyed! Now I have to rebuild him from scratch! CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

"I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you, my spy friend." Skipper stated strongly.

Perry, refusing to give up, took a fighting stance.

Skipper did the same thing, and they lunged, each one doing a flying karate kick, both of which struck each other's foot.

Both fell flat on the ground, before quickly getting back up and duking it out. The difference was Perry's attacks started becoming weak and sluggish unlike Skipper. Perry threw a right hook, but it was quite slow in Skippers opinion. The Penguin uppercutted Perry with enough force to send the secret agent flying into a TV.

Perry cringed as the electricity coursed through his veins. Skipper didn't let up, as he grabbed Perry out of the destroyed appliance and tossed him out the window.

Perry desperately looked for anything to grab onto, but found nothing. The secret agent reached for his hat only to realize it was gone. Seeing his doom, Perry closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

SPLAT!

A massive bloodstain filled the sidewalks, painting it red in the blood of a Platypus.

Skipper looked down at the splattered remains of his enemy, then nodded. "Guess that's over and done with." He left to meet up with his comrades.

Much later, in the dead of the night, two boys looked wistfully at the stars. "...Where's Perry...?" The redheaded boy, Phineas, asked.

"Where is Perry? That is the answer we all want to know." Ferb stated wisely.


	34. Heihachi vs Akuma

Heihachi Mishima laughed boisterously as he defeated yet another opponent, a man in pink Gi.

"You thought you were strong enough to fight ME, little man?! Hahahahaha! You're pathetic!"

Heibachi procedded to kick Dan off of the mountain. The joke fighter let out a girly scream as he started to plummet to his doom. The CEO let out another laugh before calming himself down.

"Hmph! Is there no one that can actually challenge me?!" He demanded.

Then he heard footsteps.

Heibachi stared at his new challenger. He saw a demon of a man with fiery red hair held up in a pony tail. His Gi showed off his build revealing he took his excersing seriously. The man's eyes and appearance held something very dark awaiting to be awaken.

Heihachi smirked. "Ah. So you wish to challenge me, eh?" He raised his fists. "Very well then...We shall see what you can do!"

"Prepare for your death, Mishima!" Akuma growled taking his standard martial arts stance. "Once I kill you, my promise with Kazumi will be fulfilled!"

No further words were said between the two men. They just prepared for battle.

FIGHT!

Akuma lunged, slamming his fist down onto Heihachi, who sidestepped, causing Akuma's fist to hit the ground.

Heibachi smashed his fist into Akuma's face staggering him. Not done yet, Heibachi tried to perform a combo only for the second hit phase through Akuma. The Raging Demon phased through the CEO like a ghost, now behind him.

Heihachi turned just in time to receive a fist to his visage. Recovering quickly, he blocked a second strike, then tossed Akuma over his shoulder.

Akuma grunted managing to somehow keep his balance landing on his feet despite the Judo Flip. The Street Fighter uppercutted Heibachi sending him flying in the air. Akuma roared as he leaped through the air unleashing half a dozen Hadokens crashing into Heibachi's face and chest.

Heihachi landed flat on his back, and Akuma leapt forward to slam his fist onto the older man's chest. However, Heihachi was quick to dodge the strike, flipping back to evade it.

Heibachi caught Akuma's next punch holding him into place. The old man proceeded to head butt Akuma over and over. The CEO finally ended it with a palm thrust sending Akuma flying while coughing blood and spittle.

The raging demon managed to roll away from Heihachi's following axe kick, then jumped up and delivered a shoryuken to the older man's chin.

Heihachi was sent flying back, but managed to correct himself landing on the ground again. Akuma snarled before firing three Hadokens at the CEO.

The first fireball, Heihachi swatted aside. The second, he just caught it in his mouth and spat it out as if it was nothing. The third one, he ducked under. Then, whilst perched on one foot, he began to perform a spinning sweeping low kick, catching Akuma off guard, before following it through with another high kick. Then he leapt up, flipped over head first and attempted to land both of his feet atop Akuma's head.

However, Akuma caught him by the feet and tossed him aside, throwing him into a nearby tree. Not giving his opponent time to get up, Akuma leapt into the air and smashed his fist onto Heihachi's back.

Heihachi grunted in annoyance before slamming his fists into the ground creating a shockwave. The force of the shockwave sent Akuma off balance giving the Heihachi time to get back on his feet. The CEO engulfed his fists with lightning punching Akuma again and again.

Akuma raised his arms to shield himself the best he could, but Heihachi managed to break his guard, and Akuma found himself getting a strong punch to the gut.

Akuma growled performing three Shoryukens air juggling Heihaichi in the air. The Raging Demon cupped his hands together unleashing a massive purple beam engulfing Heihachi!

Heihachi held his arms up to guard against the blast. When it cleared, Heihachi was still standing, his clothes slightly torn, his fists still raised.

"This has gone long enough Minshima! Die one thousand deaths!" Akuma roared as a dark ki surrounded him before coming towards Heihachi.

Darkness surrounded the two fighters, and everything went silent. Suddenly, there was a flash then another. Millions of bright flashes lasted what seemed like an eternity. When the darkness dispersed both fighters were still standing. Strangely enough each of their respective symbols were floating behind them. The Heaven Kanji for Akuma, and the Minshima clan symbol for Heihachi.

Both stood tall...And then both collapsed to the floor.

A low rumbling noise was heard. Slowely, it began to grow louder until it turned into full blown laughter. Heihachi was laughing at the tops of his lungs.

"Was that your best Akuma. That 'one thousand deaths.' Barely even tickled at all." Heihachi roared laughing at Akuma's pitiful attempt to kill him.

Gritting his teeth, Akuma beat his fist against the ground and let out a roar, a dark energy erupting from around him. Heihachi raised a brow as Akuma took on a new form.

Oni was ready to fight.

Heihachi growled seeing Akuma's demonic form. He already dealt enough demonic shit from his wife and son. The CEO didn't need this from Akuma.

Oni roared as he smashed his fist into the ground releasing dark ki in the process. The very mountain they stood began to shake and groan before fissures appeared in the ground. Lava began to pour out while the mountain was still shaking like a leaf. Heihaich yelled as he clinged onto his piece of land for dear life as he began surfing in the lava against his will.

The old man looked up in annoyance as Oni roared down after him. Heihachi sidestepped a punch, then rammed his fist into Oni's face at the same time Oni did the same to him.

Both fighters faces caved in as both of them were sent flying against their blows. Heihachi luckily landed onto another platform while Oni sank in the lava. The elderly man would have laughed Gouki's misfortune until a plume of lava erupted making Heihachi since as some droplets of lava got to him.

Oni roared as the lava was somehow not melting him alive. In fact the Demon was practically gliding through the lava.

Akuma then slammed into the platform Heihachi was on, effectively destroying it. Heihachi's instincts saved his life, as he expertly jumped out of the way and landed on another platform.

Oni snarled in annoyance seeing Heihachi's refusal to just die. The Demon roared as he began firing dozens of Gorai Hadokens at the old man. Heihachi dodged each one with ease, but the problem was that he slowely began running out of platforms.

Knowing he couldn't keep this up, Heihachi turned around with a glare, and as the next barrage of Hadokens came, he hit each one, punching and kicking the energy balls and dissipating them on contact.

Oni roared charging towards Heihachi with his fists reared back. Heihachi copied Gouki's actions doing the same thing. The two fighters were matching there blows JOJO style, each hit releasing monstrous shockwaves in the process.

Eventually, Oni managed to get the upper hand. He landed a blow powerful enough to launch Heihachi off into the horizon, clear from the lava and into the nearest forest. Roaring, Oni dashed off to meet his opponent.

Heihachi groaned from his harsh landing, but had not time to rest as a shadow hovered over him. The old man opened his eyes seeing Oni divebombing towards him. Heihachi did a backflip getting back to his feet, but didn't matter as the ground exploded in dark ki.

Heihachi's eyes widened as the attack hit him and launched him into the air. As he came back down, Oni delivered another shoryuken to his back, launching him up again. This process repeated three times, each hit launching Heihachi higher and higher into the air.

Oni roared throwing his fist to Heihachi's back ready to pierced through it. The demon's white eyes widened in shock when Heihachi caught his fist. He struggled to break free until Heihachi slammed the soles of his wooden sandals onto his stomach, and both of them fell down like a meteor. This left a massive crater, Oni's spine and ribs began to shudder from the sheer force of Heihachi's strength .

Injured, Oni rose to his feet, panting heavily. He went in for another punch, but Heihachi grabbed his fist and twisted his arm violently. Then he began to barrage his opponent with various strikes from his fists and feet.

Oni roared in pain feeling his bones slowely break. The Demon refused to give up, and held his arm back charging all of his ki into one last punch. The two fighters gave out a battle cry, both of the lettinglose their final attack.

Everything went black and silent...And when everything became visible, both fighters were lying on the ground...But one was VERY clearly in better shape.

Heihachi slowely began to stand, and gave a loud roar of victory to the heavens. He had done something few people could ever do.

He slayed the Raging Demon.

Akuma was in pieces, torn to shreds by his opponent, and Heihachi crossed his arms and laughed. "There truly is no one who can match my might!"


End file.
